StarGate Atlantis: The Sun and Moon
by Twi-dwagon
Summary: C0: Raine44354. Two new ancient abilities arrive in Atlantis. Major Amber, the unknown daughter of the commanding officer, and Raine, a girl with no known or speakable past, try to help Atlantis in its fight against the Wraith and Replicators.
1. Chapter 1

08/09/2007 15:49:00

The Daedalus flew in hyperspace, returning to the Pegasus Galaxy. On board the ship was Dr. Weir, Rodney McKay, Colonel Caldwell, Major Amber, and Captain Jeremy Laren. The ship had gone to Earth to discuss the Wraith issues with Stargate Command. The Wraith were getting smarter and more advanced every time the off-world teams would encounter them.

Amber sat in a conference room, across from Rodney McKay. Beside her was Jeremy Laren, and next to him was Elizabeth Weir. Colonel Caldwell was standing, and was circling around the gathered Atlantis members.

"We need to be able to generate more power so the shields can withstand more firepower," Col. Caldwell began.

"If we generate any more power from the ZPM, we could deplete it," Rodney protested.

"Couldn't we reroute some of the power going to the non-essential drives to the shields?" Amber suggested.

"That would be a great solution, but the problem is _how_!" Rodney replied.

"I'm not the scientist here," Amber said. "I just come up with the good ideas, and try my hardest not to shoot you."

Rodney rolled his eyes and started to talk to Elizabeth about the possible ways they could reroute the power. Amber spun around in her chair and crumbled a piece of her notebook paper. She aimed the paper ball at Rodney's head, and tossed it. It hit Rodney, but he took no notice.

Amber sulked and threw another, followed by more. Rodney stopped speaking (shockingly) and turned to Amber. "Will you stop it!!!" he yelled.

"Well sorry for my boredomness," Amber said, making up a word.

"Boredomness isn't a word!" Rodney said, pointing out the obvious.

"I MAKE MY OWN WORDS UP!" Amber shouted. Rodney shut up and went back to speaking to Dr. Weir. Amber sighed deeply and tied her amber colored hair back. She spun her chair around again, and screamed, "WHEEE!!!"

The chair stopped spinning as it collided with the table. "Oh god. Ahhh! The mother-fucking table is going to die," she screamed. She fell off the chair moaning.

"Oh stop complaining!" Rodney said to her.

Amber held up one of her gun and pointed at him. "I am a girl and I have the right to moan and complain. You are just lucky that it isn't time for my emotional wreck!" Amber shouted back at him. Rodney shut up as Jeremy took the gun out of Amber's hand and nodded to Col. Caldwell.

"Meeting adjourned," The Col. Said and left the room. Dr. Weir and Rodney left next. Rodney kept looking over his shoulder, to make sure Amber would do anything else.

Once the others had left the room, Jeremy extended his hand and helped Amber to her feet. Amber brushed the dust off of her black and gray pants and black t-shirt.

"You really know when to aggravate him," Jeremy remarked handing her her gun back. Amber slipped the gun into its hold on her right pant leg. She smiled and picked up her notebook and headed for the door.

"But it is so hard not to, he's just like my father," Amber said.

"Whom you still haven't told," Jeremy smirked, following her out of the room. They walked down the corridor to the bridge. Col. Caldwell sat in his control chair, examining the hyperspace colors. Hermie was talking in his asguard language at the computer. He turned and nodded at Amber as she walked in with Jeremy.

"Are we there yet?" Amber asked, trying not to sound like she was complaining.

"About an hour. Why don't you go down below and make sure everything is in place for delivery?" Col. Caldwell suggested, trying to make her go away.

Amber shrugged and tossed her notebook in the air and left the bridge. Jeremy sighed and ran after her. The made their way to the lowest deck.

The lowest deck was abandoned, other than the piles of supplies for Atlantis. A gunshot sounded and at that instant, Amber and Jeremy dew their guns and held out in front of them. Amber peered over the corner. She saw a wraith in the middle of a circle of computers.

One of the computers had be shot, luckily it wasn't hers. She had recognized one of the computers that was her own. The wraith was looking at her computer with an angry expression. The wraith had a gun out in front of him, aimed at her computer.

"I need no password," the wraith said to it, right before shooting it. Before Amber could scream, Jeremy put his hand over her mouth and turned her around. The wraith shot another computer and at the same time Jeremy screamed "owe"; Amber had bitten him.

"Ah, the computer begs for mercy," the idiot wraith, named Francis, said, shooting it multiple times. He turned around and saw Amber and Jeremy, with their guns pointed at him.

"How did you get onto the Daedalus?" Amber asked, narrowing her eyes as she saw her shot computer. In her mind, funeral music played.

"When your ship jumped out of hyperspace," the wraith sneered.

"Now if you don't mind, step away from the technology," Jeremy said. The wraith pointed his stun gun at him.

"Take a step closer and I'll shoot you," The wraith hissed.

"Jeremy, it isn't worth it… though…" Amber said, drifting off in thought, lowering her weapon.

"What are you doing!?" Jeremy shouted t her.

Amber snapped out of her thoughts and accidentally shot the wraith. When the bullet collided with the wraith, the wraith's stun gun shot Jeremy's right side, sending him to the ground barely able to move.

Once Jeremy was on the ground, the wraith took his other gun, the one he had found on the ship, and shot Amber. The wraith didn't have very good aim, the bullet hit Amber in the side, breaking two of her right ribs.

"Owe," she shouted, shoot the wraith four more times until he fell to the ground dead. I think he's dead… he's dead. He won't come back, uh, yeah he won't come back.

Amber dropped her gun on the ground, and landed on top of Jeremy. Her left hand was clamped over her wound as she looked at Jeremy. She heard a beep in her ear.

"Do you think you could activate my ear-piece?" she asked him.

"Sure," he said, activating her earpiece.

"What do you want," Amber said, trying not to sound in distress.

"Where are you?" It was Col. Caldwell.

"Where you sent us! There's a dead wraith in here and OWE!" Amber shouted into the earpiece.

"There's a dead what?"

"Ahhh, pain oh the mother-fucking siring pain. The damn bastard shot me, and… and… Jeremy what did you just touch!?"

Jeremy doesn't say anything.

"Just make space-martin make the space-thingy go faster. Take me to CARSON!" Amber shouted before passing out.

_**One hour later, in Atlantis…**_

Dr. Carson Becket was running a routine blood test for Amber, because she was shot. He wanted to make sure that no poison had entered her blood stream. The computer showed no poison. However, a message popped up, starling Carson.

The message said: Possible Blood Match. Carson, shocked, activated his earpiece and contacted Dr. Weir.

"Elizabeth, you should get down here. There may be a malfunction with the computers, which you, and only you, should see. I've got Amber…" Carson started, but was cut off.

"I'm on my way," Elizabeth said quickly.

Carson deactivated his earpiece and looked at Amber. _So, this is why part of your file is confidential, _Carson thought.

Dr. Weir opened the door to the infirmary and walked over to Carson. Carson had a confused look on his face as he looked at a computer screen. Elizabeth looked at him and sighed, "Carson I know what you are thinking, I should have told you."

"That might have helped. I should have been the first to know, before you," Carson said. "If anyone else knew about this, chaos would break out across all of Atlantis. 'Cause it would change everyone's point of view."

"I know Carson, that's why the SGC took out that half of her file and stamped it as Confidential," Elizabeth replied. "You cannot tell anyone about this, you must erase the history of that message."

"Aye, I will," Carson nodded, exiting out of the message and erasing the computers entire history. Elizabeth nodded in acknowledgment and left the infirmary. Carson looked over at Amber once he had deleted the history. _John will be shocked when he finds out, eventually, _ he thought.

**Raine44354 speaks**

_TwiDwagon speaks_

**We have Carson because he shouldn't have died. I mean come on Carson is fucking cool.**

_If you were wondering where we got the influence for Major Amber, she is based on me. And yes I am that stupid and childish._ **HELL YA!**

_**We don't own Stargate Atlantis. Twi owns Major Amber and Captain Jeremy Laren. Raine owns Raine (kinda obvious) and the wonderful Alek... who will show up in the **__upcoming_**next **_**chapter… update… whatever.**_

**Reviews make the world go round… so please review to tell us how to make Amber look more stupid… oh and she's rich so u can play with that too.**

**IF U DON'T REVIEW MAY YOU BE KILLED BY FOAMY AND HIS SQUIRLY WRATH! … … … NO I DON'T OWN FOAMY BUT HE'S FUCKING AWESOME! FIND HIM ON YOUTUBE!**


	2. Chapter 2

08/09/2007 15:51:00

**1 month later, with Amber out of the infirmary but still stuck on Atlantis…**

Amber stood on the balcony of the Control Room, overlooking the Stargate and the Team about to go on a mission. She missed stepping though the swirly-gate thingy. She sighed and started to toss paper balls at Rodney (who was part of the leaving team), again.

Rodney frowned and looked up at the smiling Amber. He narrowed his eyes and turned back to the rest of the team, which consisted of Ronan, Teyla, Jeremy, Carson (surprisingly), and soon to be John. John was running late, probably because he was grooming his expensive hair. (_I wouldn't blame him, there may be girls on the planet_).

Amber pulled a chair up to the edge of the balcony and sat down, holding a bag of Cheetos® on her lap. She opened the bag and started to eat the cheesy snacks. Soon John entered the gate room. Amber smirked and looked down at her bag of Cheetos®. I bet you can guess what she is thinking. _Quenching my hunger or amusement… hmmm… _ Amber thought and tossed a handful of Cheetos® at John. "Attack of the KILLER CHEETOS®!" She shouted.

John got pelted with like 50 Cheetos®. Sighing, he removed the Cheetos® from his hair and then laughed. Rodney sulked, turning around and shouted, "What are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry, my boredomness is back again, ready to kill," Amber replied, smiling and fidgeting in her chair.

"Oh, great," Rodney remarked and turned back to John, who sighed.

"You can come," he said.

Rodney looked at him in disbelief. "WHAT! You can't take the evil child of doom!" he said.

Amber jumped to her feet and pointed at Rodney, "HA!" She removed her vest from the back of the chair (she had planned this) and ran down the stairs, putting the vest on and taking a drink of her drink.

Rodney looked at the bottle. "What is that?" he asked, not really wanting the answer.

Amber was covering one of the labels on the bottle. She smiled and turned it around: MOUNTAIN DEW®. "I have Mountain Dew®, you are so screwed, WHOO! This is the third one of the half hour of the day, so you are so fucked. WHOO WHOO!" She said jumping up and down.

Rodney shook his head and turned around, starting to weep.

**One half hour later, on a wraith hive…**

Rodney and Carson were in a holding cell on the wraith hive that had captured them on their mission. Teyla and Ronan were in the one beside them. Jeremy and John were in the other cell on the opposite side. Amber had been taken to another cell, far from the others.

Amber sat in her own cell, no one else was in there with her. In her hand was a small container of Cheez-Its®. "I must make these last me," she said, and ate all of them at once. "NOOOO! MY CHEEZ-Its® HAVE DIED!!!"

A female English voice said, "Will you shut up!"

"Who's that? Are you the one that killed my Cheez-Its®?!" Amber shouted.

"I'm in the cell across from you," a girl said, standing up. "Does it look like I can take your 'Cheez-Its®'?"

"You have telecapathic powers! GIVE ME MY CHEEZ-Its®!" Amber shouted.

"First of all, it's telekinetic. And secondly, I don't know what a 'Cheez-it®' is!" The girl replied.

Amber sighed and sulked. She was claustrophobic and was starting to go insane. "How are we going to get out of here?" she asked.

"Alek is taking forever to get over here!" The girl replied, loudly.

"Who?" Amber said and then squinted, as the lights got brighter. Amber could now see the girl she was questioning.

The girl had short midnight-blue hair and very light blue eyes. She wore torn white fingerless gloves that go up to the middle of her upper arm. She also wore black cargo pants and a black strapless bra covered by a dark gray vest. She had grey flat sneakers and black star tattoos in the corner of both her eyes along with one on her right upper arm. She even had a black starlet tattoo around her belly button. A gray messenger bag slung over her left shoulder, across her chest, and rested on her right hip. Around her neck was a silver chain with a white moonstone crescent, which matched the ring on her middle finger, right hand and the 8 silver bangles on her left wrist.

Amber looked at the girl and sighed. "What's with the lights?" she moaned.

"Alek is annoyed at me, for not being patient, because they are coming in less than 3 minutes and they're going to kill me," the girl said.

"They as in the ebil wraith-people?" Amber asked in a baby voice.

"The one and only," the girl replied.

Amber screamed and started banging on the bars of the cell. White fire surrounded her hands as she started to punch the bars. "OPEN DAMN IT!" she scowled the bars. The bars opened and the girl said, "Wrong one!"

The bars shut before Amber could escape, "What cruel punishment is this! You godforsaken mother-fuckin bars!"

The girl's bars opened and she walked out. "About time," she muttered.

A boy started walking towards the girl. He had black eyes and black hair. He wore a white t-shirt and black baggy jeans. He also wore dark gray sneakers and a black leather trench coat. On his pants were five guns that were similar to Ronan's just bigger. As he smiled at the girl, Amber saw he had pearly white fangs that matched his deadly claws.

"Okay, now that you're free, can you let me out?" Amber said.

"No," the boy replied, glaring at Amber, who was having a temper tantrum.

"Alek, don't be a smart ass," the girl said to the boy. She went to the wall and took a knife from one of her vest's inside pockets, and stabbed the wall to open the bars so Amber could shut up.

Amber stopped her temper tantrum and walked out of the cell. "Okay, now I must go find…" Amber said, getting cut off by the girl.

"Your father and your fiancé," the girl finished.

"Yes, wait. How did you know?" Amber asked.

"It's one of many wonderful mind talents," the girl said.

"That go with you're more interesting talents," the boy, Alek, commented. The girl elbowed him hard in the stomach, he didn't even flinch.

The wraith alarms started to go off. Amber cursed under her breath and looked at the girl and Alek. "Can you help me get the rest of my peoples free?" she asked.

"No," Alek replied.

"Sure," the girl replied, ignoring Alek's comment. "Alek, lead the way."

Alek growled and started to run, slowly for him but like super speed to the girls. The girl and Amber followed.

"Oh, by the way Amber, my name is Raine," the girl said.

"Mmm okay," Amber replied, to Raine.

They stopped running as they approached the others cells. Amber looked at the wall to see a lot of knives in it. She shook her head and moved out of the way as Raine removed the knives. Amber walked over to Rodney and said, "Did you miss me?"

"No,"

"Too bad, I'm back now, HA!" Amber replied with a laugh. She turned back to Raine and Alek. All the knives were on the ground and Alek punched through the wall and pulled his hand. In his hand was the control thing for the bars. The bars made a small explosion as they opened.

Raine hugged Teyla and Ronan as they exited the now blown up cell. Teyla smiled at Raine, who returned the smile. Alek rolled his eyes, anxious to get out of the hive.

Amber went over to Jeremy and John, giving both a hug. "I'm glad you are alright," she said.

"Why are you hugging me," John murmured.

Amber frowned and looked at him, "This is me we're talking about… CARSON!"

She ran over to him and hugged him, glaring at John. She released Carson and stared at the far end of the hallway. Talk about Uh oh.

She squeaked and hid behind Jeremy. "Save me," she said, for she didn't have any weapons with her.

Alek looked at the wraith and turned to the other people. "Head down that way and then take a left, that should lead to the Dart bay," Alek said, actually saying something other than something perverted or "no".

Amber didn't hesitate and started to run and started to turn right. "Your other right," Alek muttered.

"Right…" Amber said and ran to the left. The rest followed, all except for Raine. She stayed with Alek.

"Go," Alek said to Raine as the wraith closed in on them.

"I won't leave without you, you moron," Raine replied, grabbing onto his arm. Alek turned around; his black eyes were now blood red. "Go," he growled, lightly pushing her in the direction the others went in.

"But…" Raine started.

"NOW!" Alek growled, in a pissed off tone as the wraith attacked him.

Raine hesitated before running after the others, knowing Alek had rigged the hive ship to blow up in a matter of minutes. She approached the group of "humans" and asked, somewhat in distress, "Why are you just standing there?"

"Come on," Amber said, pulling her into the group. The Daedalus was above the hive and beamed the group on to the bridge. Raine ran to the big window in the bridge. She watched the wraith hive soar in the opposite direction of the Daedalus. Amber stood beside her, and the wraith hive exploded, leaving everyone other than Raine and the people that were originally on the ship, gasping.

_**We still don't own Stargate Atlantis, but we are holding McKay hostage and torturing him, by making him watch Teletubbies® and giving him a make over. **_

**Doesn't Alek sound sooo hott!?**

_Sure, you keep saying that…_

**Alek is my boy. So I love him with all my heart! Besides even though he seams like he hates everyone, other than Raine, and says that he will kill them he considers them good allies and cant wait to battle with them side by side. See? He's a complex hottie that loves Raine. She's such a lucky girl. (Shakes head sadly)**


	3. Chapter 3

09/09/2007 10:54:00

**Back in Atlantis in the Conference Room (With Raine)…**

Dr. Weir glanced to the silent Raine as Lt. Col. John Sheppard and Major Amber told her what had happened on the Wraith Hive ship. Once the story, which consisted with a few arguments, was over Weir turned to Raine. "Raine I'm sorry about your comrade. Is there somewhere we can take you?"

Raine looked at the table, not saying a word. She knew where she wanted to go, or where she was, but she couldn't just tell them. If she did that could lead to questions that she could never answer because she would then need to prove them.

Amber spoke up. "Why cant she just stay here? I mean she did help get us out of the hive ship; she can't be a bad guy. Also Ronan let her hug him, that has to be something to let her stay for."

Elizabeth turned to Ronan. "Is this true? Do you know Raine?" The oh so wonderful storytellers forgot to add in the fact that both Teyla and Ronan seamed to know Raine.

"Ya." Ronan said. "Teyla too."

"Yes," Teyla said. "We both know Raine and Alek very well. They have traveled more than everyone on Atlantis put together throughout the years. We have seen one another on more than one occasion, we have all become close friends."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked. "You knew Alek as well?"

Raine shot her head up and glared at Dr. Weir. "Know." She said. "They know Alek as well."

"How can they know him?" Rodney asked. "He's dead, we saw the wraith hive explode."

Raine now glared at him. "Just because it exploded doesn't mean he didn't survive."

"If he survived the explosion," Carson said. "There's no way he could survive being out in space."

Ronan spoke. "He can hold his breath for 3 hours straight."

"He can communicate with Raine even if they're planets apart." Teyla said.

"He isn't human." Raine said. "He has human emotions, but isn't human."

"How is he not human?" John asked.

Raine shook her head. "I can't tell you and other then me only Teyla and Ronan know, and they wouldn't tell you."

"Why is that?" Jeremy asked.

Raine glanced to him before looking down at the table. "I asked them not to. They could if they really wanted to, but I trusted them with the secret that I didn't even trust my own family with."

"Since he isn't human," Amber said. "Is he still a guy?"

Raine rolled her eyes while saying, "Yes, Alek is a guy. He's complex and perverted, but he's still a guy."

"Those are the traits that make up guys." Sheppard said.

"Is there anything about Alek that you can tell us?" Carson asked.

Raine closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and saying, "If any of you threaten me, he will kill you. If any of you hurt me, he'll kill you. If you look at me the wrong way, he'll kill you. If…"

"Something not dealing with death?" McKay interrupted.

Raine nodded her head. "If he tells you to do something, you do it, especially if his eyes are red and he seams meaner than normal."

"Why's that?" Amber asked.

Raine smirked. "Because if you live through what's happening at the moment, he will kill you."

"Will he kill everything?" Jeremy asked.

"No." Raine said. "The only people he wouldn't kill are Teyla, Ronan, and myself. But he'd still be extremely pissed."

"Well that's nice for them," Amber said. She then threw a pencil at McKay's head.

Raine giggled behind her hand as both of them got into an argument.

"So Raine," Elizabeth said. Raine turned to her. "Are you completely sure Alek is alive?"

Raine nodded her head. "Yes, completely. Can I go now, I mean if I am to stay here then I should get used to this place."

"Yes," Dr. Weir said. "Amber will give you a tour."

Raine nodded her head and stood up. As she walked past Amber she grabbed her hand and pulled out of the conference room to the gate room.

"Hey!" Amber yelled. "You just ruined a perfectly good argument! How can you do such a thing?"

Raine rolled her eyes and turned towards Amber. "Oh come on. You'd just rather be with your boyfriend. If I can't be with mine then you cant be with yours… so there!"

Amber stood shocked then screamed. "NO CRUE WORLD! I want my CHEETOS® Giver!"

Raine almost fell over at that insane comment. "Alright Amber." Raine said as she led Amber down a hallway. "Amber I would like a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Amber asked.

Raine smiled. "Well…"

**Half an Hour Later**

Amber came whizzing into the control room. She rode on a white hover board with a bright sun on the bottom. She laughed as she rode on the walls and onto the ceiling.

"Amber!" McKay yelled. "What are you doing?"

Amber ignored him as she did flips in the air. That was until he wouldn't stop calling her name. "SHUT UP RODNEY! I'm riding a hover board! WOOHOO!"

"How'd you get it to work?!" McKay asked.

Amber flew over his head and said, "I don't know, I just touched it. It came to life and bit me! Then it said something about My Chemical Romance… I don't know."

"No." Raine said as she came into the room. "It said that your chemical make-up was perfect, Miss. Sunshine."

Amber came next to Raine and said, "That's not funny, Dark Child."

Raine glared at her a bit. Amber shrugged and made the hover board go faster.

Rodney closed his eyes and shouted, "Amber watch out for the… wall…" Amber hit the wall and slid down. "Owe, CARSON!" Amber shouted, as she fell onto her back and the hover board falling onto of her.

Rodney started to laugh as Dr. Weir looked over the balcony. She shook her head and motioned for John and Jeremy to look. Jeremy and John shook their heads as Amber started to moan and stumbled to her feet.

Amber picked the hover board up and jumped onto it and rode it up to the balcony. "I'm fine," Amber said, nearly falling off.

John sighed, "I see that." Jeremy smirked and Amber scowled, before leaving the room. John sighed and returned to talking with McKay, though he had his "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I'm going to pretend I do" face. Jeremy walked down the stairs and went through the door Amber disappeared through. _I just have this feeling she ran into something, or someone, again…_ he thought and then started to run.

**Yay! Alek isn't dead! I LOVE MY ALEK! **

_OOO! A HOVER BOARD! And Raine gives it to Amber, what was she thinking!_

**It doesn't say that it was given to her… damn it.**

_**We still don't own Atlantis… and McKay is still hostage. Please leave us a review so we can think faster, that's a challenge.**_

_And we think "trying" is hard._

_**For shame, only one person as review to us! Thanks OddBall!**_


	4. Chapter 4

09/09/2007 10:54:00

**Two months since they last saw Alek…**

Yes, it has been two months since the wraith hive was destroyed with Alek onboard. Raine had become jittery with Alek not around. She wouldn't go off world and would rarely move freely around Atlantis. She barely spoke to anyone, unless it was Amber, Elizabeth, Teyla, or Ronan; the people she trusted the most. Raine sat in her room, gazing out of the window, which overlooked the deep blue ocean. With a sigh, she turned to look at the door that opened.

Amber walked into her quarters and jumped onto the bed, removing her vest and dropping her guns on the ground. "Damn, mother-fucking…" she paused and looked at Raine, "sorry."

Raine nodded in response and looked out the window once more. Amber sighed and buried her head in her pillow, nearly falling asleep. Humming awakened Amber, which was coming from Raine. Amber didn't say a word but listened to the sweet tune. As Raine continued to hum, Amber new the song; it was "When Your Gone" by Avril Lavigne.

Amber sat up and waited for Raine to finish before she spoke. "I know how you feel," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"I know," Raine replied, without looking away from the window.

"Then you should know that it may take a long time, but someway or another they'll come back into your life in as something," Amber said, actually making sense.

"Not everybody can come back, and you know that," Raine replied, turning to face Amber, who was locking the door.

"I know, but a part of my mother is still with me and your… um… insert names here, maybe, is too,"

"What do you mean?"

Amber sighed and said, "Where ever they are they are watching you and guiding you even when you don't know. However, as long as you can remember them, whether it be a good or bad memory, they will always be there."

Raine nodded her head and said, "I understand."

Amber smiled and there was a knock on the door. "Go AWAY! We're having a heart-to-heart conversation and we're getting very emotional!" Amber shouted.

"It's Carson," Raine murmured.

"CARSON!" Amber screamed, running to the door and opening it. She looked at Carson and let only him in. She shut and locked the door after Carson, because she doesn't want Carson to leave.

"I've come to check on Raine," Carson said, looking at Raine. Raine gave him a "piss off or die" look, and he backed away. "But I can come back at another time…" Carson said, drifting off. He looked at Amber and whispered something in her ear.

Amber nodded with a sigh, unlocked the door, and followed Carson out. Once the door had shut, Amber turned to Carson. "Is it true?" she asked.

"Aye, the wraith will be at Atlantis within the hour. All military personal must be suited and ready to fight. Dr. Weir has asked me to inform you that you must make sure nothing happens to Raine," Carson nodded.

"Ugg, evil little bastards, wraith are," Amber said and turned to return to Raine.

"Oh, and your secrets are safe with me," Carson assured her, with a smile on his face.

"Oh they better be," Amber scowled, opening the door and walking in.

"I know," Raine said once the door was closed and Amber sat on her bed; ready to tell Raine about the Wraith.

"Know what?" Amber asked.

Raine gave Amber a small, quick glare before looking out the window. "The Wraith are coming here." Raine stood up and walked to the door.

Amber quickly stood up and blocked her way. "Oh no, your not going to leave. I have to protect you."

Raine glared at Amber. "And I have to protect Atlantis! And they want _you_ to protect me, they might as well send me to the wraith on a platter."

Amber frowned and followed Raine to where she was going. While they ran, others ran in the opposite direction. Raine was heading to the Control room, and the other were either running to the jumper bay or the chair.

Raine ran up the stairs and looked around and saw Rodney fiddling with something. She went over to him and pushed him out of the chair and sat down. Amber pointed and laughed at Rodney. She looked over Raine's shoulder to see what she was doing.

"How?" Amber asked, puzzled.

"I'm taking the power from the non-essential programs to power the shields and cloak at the same time. However, I'm going to need you help for one more thing," Raine said, spinning around to look at Amber.

Everyone in the Control Room gasped, "You need _her_ help?!"

"Yes, now come on," Raine said, starting to jog out of the room.

"But…" Amber started, but received and evil look from Raine, which caused Amber to run after her. As they began to run toward the opposite side of Atlantis, a shot from a wraith cruiser hit Atlantis. Amber fell to the ground, just missing a fallen electrical wire.

Raine stayed on her feet and help Amber to hers. "We need to hurry or they'll destroy us all!" Raine shouted over the noise.

Amber nodded and continued to follow Raine, until they ran into Ronan and Teyla who were guarding the Chair Room. Raine went up to Ronan with her hands behind her back. "Ronan, can I borrow one of your guns and 5 knives?" she asked, swaying a bit.

"No," he replied.

"Fine, a gun then?" Raine frowned and received one of Ronan's guns. She started to run again and Amber continued to follow, though she was tired. Ronan and Teyla were soon out of sight and Raine turned down an unexplored hallway.

Amber hesitated before following; Rodney had picked up many poisonous gases in the air in the area. Raine started to slow when she began to approach a rust door. Amber stopped beside her, gasping for breath.

"We shouldn't be here. Rodney pick up toxic gases in the air here," Amber said, looking around.

"It won't matter if Atlantis is destroyed," Raine said, forcing the door open by shooting the panel on the side. Raine walked in followed by Amber.

Amber looked around questioningly. Raine walked over to a hand scanner in the wall. She called Amber over. "Put your fire hand here." Raine said.

"Put my what what where? It's gonna eat me!" Amber refused.

"Just do it," Raine said.

"No," Amber said, crossing her arms. Raine frowned and poked Amber's previously injured side. Amber yelp and her hand went onto the scanner engulfed in flames. A metal bar went around Amber's wrist, so she couldn't get away.

"AH! I told you it's going to eat me!" Amber screamed, trying to pull away. Raine shook her head and placed her right hand on the scanner beside Amber. The scanner did the same thing and Raine looked at Amber.

A blinding flash of light can from both of the hand scanners. Amber closed her eyes, she felt her body lighten. Her eyes opened.

Raine smirked and turned to Amber, "So, you still don't want to help me?"

Amber looked around and saw that black and a bunch of stars surrounded her. Down below her she saw the wraith hive ships, cruisers and darts. "How, what, huh!?" Amber started to say, but couldn't find the words.

"We're in space, duh, well at least our minds are," Raine explained. "The weapon we activated is charging and we must point it to the exact location it will hit."

"Oh, how?"

"Easy, we leave a mark, or target, which happens to be… you!"

"Crazy person say what now?"

"Stand right… here," Raine said, moving Amber to the right place.

"Wait, how do you know if our bodies are being attacked?" Amber asked, getting pressured to stay still.

"We'd know, we'd see the damage on our celestial bodies. NOW STAND STILL!" Raine glared at her. Amber stood still.

**Down in Atlantis…**

Jeremy was jogging down a corridor to the chair room when he stopped. "Why do I have the feeling that Amber is going to blow up something?" he asked himself. He looked out the window to see the hive ships exploding.

"Well, at least it wasn't Rodney's computer," Jeremy sighed in relief. The corridor went silent and then he heard Rodney, "You damn, fucking computer! Why did you blow up!?"

Jeremy laughed and continued to jog to the Chair Room. When he reached the Chair Room he heard a thud from further down. With a curious look on his face, he ran to the end of the corridor and went up to the open rusted door.

He walked in and saw Raine and Amber unconscious on the ground. He activated his earpiece and contacted Ronan. "Um, you should get here, cause I'm not going near Raine, who happens to be unconscious," he said.

"Turn around," Ronan replied. Jeremy turned around and jumped, "Why do you scare me like that?!"

_Like OMG… I got nothing…_

**OMG they're dead! NOOOOOOO!**

_**Oh, right… please leave us a review because it makes our dominated world spin.**_


	5. Chapter 5

22/09/2007 07:50:00

**Four Months since Alek's disappearance…**

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, you've been in Atlantis for over four months!" Amber asked, putting her vest on and hiding a few knives on her body.

Raine shot her the evil look to back off. Amber shrugged and walked out of the room. She ran down the corridor and into the Gate Room. When she entered the Gate Room she met up with the rest of the off-world team. The team consisted of Jeremy (of course), John, Teyla, Ronan, and Rodney. Amber shot an evil smile to Rodney and walked over to Jeremy, giving him a hug and a kiss in the process.

Dr. Weir stood on the balcony over looking the Star Gate and the team below. Her legs crossed and her arms on the rail, she turned her head to the people in the control room. "Dial the gate," she ordered and turned back to the off-world team.

The Star Gate activated instantly and it dialed the address to a world of friendly farmers who were willing to set up a negotiation with Atlantis. Once the blue wormhole appeared the team walked through the gate to the next planet. Amber put on her sunglasses once she walked on the new planet.

"This way," Teyla said, for she had been on the planet before as a representative of the Athosians. The team began to walk north and the only complaints can from the non-fit Rodney. The constant complaints started to drive Amber insane, but she only had time to throw rocks at him.

Two farmers, Kolya and Sora, soon greeted the team, led by Teyla. They greeted Teyla like a friend and asked who the rest were.

"This is Lt. Col. John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay, Ronan, Captain Jeremy Laren, and Major Amber," Teyla introduced, pointing to each of the team members. Amber smiled as she heard her name.

"I am Kolya and this is Sora, we welcome you to join us to celebrate a new harvest," Koyla said, in a friendly tone.

"We'd love to," John replied and followed Koyla and Sora back to the village. They all were welcome with friendly remarks.

Amber looked at the people as they stared at her. She looked down at her clothes, which consisted of a light blue tank top and green camouflage pants (like always) and a golden sun pendant around her neck; the necklace had belonged to her mother. Amber tried to smile at all the staring people, though she was a little afraid. She looked at Jeremy and whispered, "Why are they staring at me?"

"Dunno, possibly your good body," Jeremy remarked, which made Amber feel special. Amber walked around and sat at a table, listening into a conversation.

One of the people in the conversation said, "What of the wraith boy? Is he _gone_?"

The other replied, "No, he's hiding out somewhere in the forest."

"What's he doing in there?"

"Koyla and Sora don't want him to get to the ancestral ring,"

There was a big bang and Amber fell off her chair. Amber looked out a nearby window and saw smoke. "Why the fuck are they using C4!" Amber shouted to herself, running out of the building with people following her.

"AHH! STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Amber shouted and ran towards the gate, losing the people within minutes. She dial the gate to Atlantis and jumped into a tree for shelter.

"Hi Dr. Weir, I just need to talk to Raine," Amber said through her earpiece.

"Yes?" Raine mumbled in her earpiece.

"Um, first of all, these people keep staring at me. I don't know why, but it better not be my boobs," Amber replied.

"And I care why?" Raine replied.

"You care because I was easedropping and I heard something about a wraith-boy hiding in the forest," Amber replied.

"I'm coming," Raine said and soon arrived through the Gate.

"Amber, where are you?" Raine called around.

"In the tree," Amber called down from the tree. "The peoples are scary!"

"Get down here," Raine shook her head and Amber fell down. Amber got to her feet and smiled at Raine. Raine started to walk toward the forest and Amber had to follow, for the people following her wouldn't find her in the forest. Raine jumped over a tree root and continued onward, not talking or showing any signs of emotion.

_How can she concentrate like that? My head would have exploded by now!_ Amber thought, before she tripped over the tree root. Raine shook her head, but didn't stop, she kept going straight. She kept turning her head from side to side, looking around.

Amber caught up her and then stopped as they began to approach a cliff. Amber looked down the cliff and couldn't see the bottom. The bottom was covered in fog and spike points could be seen. All Amber could see were pictures of Rodney with crosses through them. She smirked an evil smirk and looked at Raine. Raine stopped at the edge of the cliff and turned around.

Raine gazed into the forest and her face became star-struck. About a few yards away stood Alek. She gasped and stepped back in disbelieve. She stepped back only to find that there was no ground. She fell backwards off the cliff.

Amber tilted her head to the side, wondering what she should do. She turned her head to see Alek running towards and off the cliff. Amber looked puzzled and looked down the cliff once more. She looked in disbelief and shook her head to make sure she was seeing things right. _Alek, with black wings?_ Amber thought and looked down the cliff again.

It was true, Alek did have black wings, and he was flying back up with Raine in his arms. He landed and placed Raine on her feet. They hugged one another, Alek's wings circled behind Raine, shielding her from Amber.

Amber crossed her arms and looked at Alek, "I've been keep her safe for the past FOUR months, I should get some credit at least."

Raine pulled out of the hug and smacked Alek's arm. "FOUR MONTHS! You were gone for four months…" Alek kissed her, shutting her up. Raine pulled back and mumbled, "Four months bye-bye. Hello Alek." Before kissing him again.

Amber sighed and then she sensed a shot from a wraith dart about to hit her. She back-flipped out of the way and said, "What the fuck! Now people are shooting mother-fucking thinks at me!"

Raine and Alek separated, Alek glaring at the wraith dart that flew over them and down the cliff. Alek growled and pulled Raine into the forest, leaving Amber alone.

"What the fuck!" Amber cursed and ran into the forest. She sensed another attack from the dart and did a front-flip to dodge the attack. She turned to face the dart, which was flying low to the ground. Amber frowned and started to run, she knew the villagers probably had something to do with the wraith.

Amber flipped away from another attack, her hands glowing with fire. The dart flew past her and then U-turned to face her again. Amber was already tired and couldn't move as fast as she could have. Her arms were becoming shaky as the tried to dodge every strike the dart sent at her.

The dart shot another shot at her and Amber barely missed it. The fire on her hand was starting to dim as another shot was fired. Amber closed her eyes and covered her face with her arms and took the hit. The hit was powerful, but not enough to penetrate the power of the white fire. The shot pushed Amber back against a tree, before disintegrating.

Amber lowered her arms from her face and slid down against the tree to the ground. She started to breath heavily and her head began to feel light. Her sight began to fade as she fell to the side, unconscious.

**YAY! ALEK'S BACK! I LOVE ALEK!**

_Wow, that's a lot of words that hurted my mind. _

_**Please review, it makes us update faster.**_


	6. Chapter 6

22/09/2007 07:53:00

**Back in Atlantis, four hours later…**

"Wake up, wake up," Amber heard from a voice beside her. She moaned, but didn't open her eyes to see who it was. Her head was pounding and it wouldn't stop.

"Amber, wake up," the voice said. Amber still replied with a moan, but also felt a warm hand tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Come on, I know you're awake," The voice said. Amber growled and opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and saw it was Jeremy beside her. "Ugg, what happened?" Amber asked, yawning.

"I found you, that's all I know. What did happen?" Jeremy asked, sitting on the bed.

"Um," Amber began, "I… think a dart shot me." She looked around and then it hit her she was in the infirmary. "How, huh, Ahhh!" she moaned, she was so confused, though it wasn't hard for her to get confused.

"Calm down," Jeremy said.

Amber sighed and then thought for a moment, "Jeremy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get me some Mountain Dew®?"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"NOW!" Amber shouted at him. With a sigh he went out of the infirmary to the cafeteria. Amber smiled and looked at the ceiling. She looked down again and wondered where Carson was. _That's weird, where is he?_ She asked herself, before shrugged. She looked down at her arms, which were surprisingly unharmed.

"Damn," Amber muttered and looked around the empty infirmary. She felt too alone and anxiously waited for her Mountain Dew®. Jeremy soon came back to the infirmary, handing her the requested Mountain Dew®. Amber smiled, kissed him on the cheek and opened the bottle, drinking it all at once.

"Where is everybody?" Amber asked, throwing the empty bottle in the trash.

"Most of them are talking with Dr. Weir, Raine, and Alek," Jeremy answered.

"Oh," Amber said and sat up. "Shouldn't we be there then?"

"You should be staying here," Jeremy said.

"And you're going to stop me?" Amber laughed, getting to her feet and starting to walk toward the exit. Jeremy sighed, knowing that there was no chance in hell he could convince her to stay still for more than a minute. He followed.

**One hour later at the Meeting…**

Amber sat in the chair second closest to Raine and Alek. On her right was Jeremy and them John, followed by Rodney. After Rodney were Col. Caldwell, then Elizabeth, and then Carson and Zelanca. Amber looked over at Raine who was asleep. Amber was shocked that she could sleep through Elizabeth talking, but even more shocked when Col. Caldwell was speaking.

The meeting was dragging on, consisting of conversations about Raine and Alek, the sudden destruction of the wraith hives ships in the previous raid, and the Genii, the not so friendly farmers.

"So, you woke up _all_ of the wraith, John?" Col. Caldwell said to John. Alek shot a glare at him and growled. Raine instantly woke up at the mentioning of the awaken wraith, she glared at John. "You're the one that did that!?" she shouted at him.

"It wasn't my fault!" John protested.

"Enough," Elizabeth said, cutting in between the starting fight. "I know that the wraith awakening wasn't on purposes, but now they are all awake, we must take precautions."

"I agree," Rodney spoke up, "the last thing we want is to get shot in the ass unexpectedly."

Amber laughed a bit and then said, "Kinda like you got shot in the ass with an arrow right? Must we go get 'caveman' and 'pretty girl'?"

Rodney through his pen at her, but since he has horrible aim, the pen hit Alek instead. Alek stood up, glaring and growling at Rodney. Rodney felt small and backed his chair up a bit, to show he was afraid of Alek.

"Oh, and you do know he can fly right?" Amber mentioned to Rodney.

"He can what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fly, with… owe!" Amber began, but Raine elbowed her.

"Keep quiet," Raine hissed.

"Since I can see that some secrets are better left secret, I think it is finally time to end the meeting," Elizabeth said, looking at Col. Caldwell.

Col. Caldwell sighed and nodded. Rodney darted out of the room, followed by Zelanca and Dr. Weir. Col. Caldwell left after Raine, Alek, Amber, and Jeremy.

"So, where are you going?" Amber asked Raine.

"Somewhere," Raine replied.

"Somewhere where?" Amber questioned.

"Should I tell them?" Raine asked Alek.

"No,"

"Please?" 

"No,"

"Pwease?!"

"Fine," Alek sighed.

Raine smiled and looked at Amber. "The blue room," Raine replied.

"The what room?" Amber asked.

"Can we show them?" Raine asked Alek.

"No,"

"Alek, you know how this ends, just say yes the first time," Raine replied and led the way to the "blue room". The four of them walked down many corridors, the same way that Amber and Raine had gone to the space weapon, until they came to a set of stairs that went down. Alek went first and then the rest followed.

Amber looked around and saw a few rooms that had different colored doors. There was white, red, black and blue. Alek stopped at the blue door and waited for Raine to open it.

"Now, before you see what most of these rooms consist of, you must swear to secrecy," Raine said.

"Okay," Amber and Jeremy replied.

"Good," Raine said, waved her hand of the sensor and the door opened…

**dun, dun, dun! Ha ha! You're going to be pissed at us! Oh well.**

_Gah, so much suspense! It's killing me!_

_**Review so we can update and be happy all together! WHOO!**_


	7. Chapter 7

23/09/2007 10:14:00

**Dr. Weir's Office (with John)…**

John sat in Dr. Weir's office alone. He was in her chair and logging in to her computer. Once logged in, he went to start and started to browse for the games. He scratched his head, for he couldn't find the computer games. He went into My Computer and started to search through the files on Elizabeth's computer. Talk about oh shit, he's in for a big surprise.

He scanned each line of folders. _Rodney Plans, Important E-Mails… no. Medical Results, no. Amber's Confidential file, still no,_ John read, thinking in between. He stopped scroll with a puzzled look on his face. He scrolled back up to the file titled: "Amber's Confidential File".

John looked from side to side, to see if anyway was watching him. No one was near Elizabeth's office and John double-clicked on the file. His heart began to pound as he read the first section of Amber's file.

_**Birth Certificate**_

_Born: 12/19/1985_

_State of Birth: Colorado_

_City of Birth: Firestone_

_Siblings: Jay Sheppard_

_Parents: Jonathan and Karena Sheppard_

_Godparents: Godfather: Meredith Rodney McKay, Godmother: Samantha Carter_

John shook his head and read the certificate multiple times. He closed the file and the top of the laptop. Speech-less, he closed the door to Dr. Weir's office and screamed.

Amber had been walking across the Gate Room when she heard John's scream. She looked up and saw he was in Elizabeth's office. Her heart stopped as she started to run to her quarters. On her way, she ran into Raine and Alek, saying nothing, though they could guess.

Raine and Alek began to walk towards the Control room, but ran into Elizabeth. "Dr. Weir," Raine began.

"Yes, Raine?" Elizabeth asked.

"Um… there's an angry _father_ in your office which you should take care of," Raine said.

Elizabeth froze and shook her head. "You don't mean John do you?" Elizabeth asked, not wanting a truthful answer.

"Yes I do," Raine said. Elizabeth sighed and ran to her office and opened the door. John was sitting back in her chair, examining Amber's file closely. He looked up from the computer as Dr. Weir walked in saying, "John, I can explain."

"Okay, then start," John replied, closing the laptop.

"The president of the US requested that her file be confidential to open eyes. You know that I couldn't show your _open eyes_ when the presidents says not to," Elizabeth began, sitting in the chair in front of him.

"I see, but _I_ never knew Karena was pregnant when we divorced," John said.

"She may have told them not to tell you because you were fighting in a war," Elizabeth pointed out. "She may have been protecting you from a distraction."

"Then why didn't she contact me after the war," John questioned, looking at her.

"Because she died," Elizabeth answered. "Social Security sent the children to a military orphanage to soon be moved to a school when they became old enough."

"How many other's know?" John asked.

Dr. Weir nodded and activated her earpiece, "Will everyone who knows Amber's _secret_ come to my office immediately."

Within a few moments, Raine, Alek, Jeremy, Rodney, and Carson entered Elizabeth's office, with their hands behind their backs, other than Alek who had his arms crossed. John looked at them, more than half of his team knew. "You _all_ knew?!" John exclaimed looked at most of the guilty faces. "Wait, where is Amber?"

"Probably hiding in the _Red Room_," Raine answered.

"The what?" Everybody, other than Alek and Jeremy, asked.

"We'll just have Ronan fish her out," Raine smirked. There was a long, screaming "no" followed by running footsteps. Amber soon appeared in the doorway with her hair tied up in a tiara twist.

She looked at John and quickly put her hands behind her back and began to sway back and forth. With a guilty look on her face, Amber looked at the ground in shame.

"You knew?" John asked standing up.

"Duh," Amber replied, not looking up.

"Wait, didn't I teach you to fly a fighter at the Academy?" John asked. This ways news to everyone.

"Uh hun!" Amber said, smiling.

"Damn I'm stupid," John said and went passed Amber and to the door. He turned around and asked, "Where's Jay?"

"On Earth," Amber replied. "He didn't want to come to Atlantis and have to keep that large of a secret."

John nodded and left the office. He walked down the stairs to the Gate Room and then disappeared through the right door.

Amber sighed and started to walk away, but was stopped by the sound of Dr. Weir's voice. "Amber," she started.

"I don't care about what you have to say or anyone else," Amber snapped, wiping her head around. "Just leave me alone!"

She ran from the office and through the left door in the Gate Room. She kept running through the corridors, receiving glances from the people she passed. She went into her quarters and grabbed her hover board. She left her room and continued to run through the corridors before she reach the pier.

She activated the hover board and jumped onto it, flying over the ocean towards the main land.

Elizabeth ran to the scanners to see where Amber was. "Where is she?" Elizabeth asked.

"She rigged the system not to track her," the control person replied.

Elizabeth sighed and contacted John over earpiece. "John, get to the jumper bay and get ready for launch, Amber's gone," she said.

"I'm on my way," John surprisingly replied. He quickly made his way to the jumper bay and was greeted by Rodney and Jeremy.

"We're coming too," they both said.

John shrugged and went into the jumper and turned it on. Jeremy sat in the co-pilot's chair while Rodney sat behind him.

"We're going to have to fly blind, I can't pick up any trace of her," Rodney informed John and Elizabeth (over earpiece). John nodded in acknowledgment and the jumper lifted off the ground, leaving the jumper bay from the roof hatch. The jumper lunged forward, hoping to find Amber, hopefully unharmed. Though this is Amber we're talking about…

**OMFG.**

_Oo wow… that's unexpected… sort of._

_**We unfortunately do not own the fantabulous StarGate Atlantis, however we also captured Carson. YAY CARSON!**_


	8. Chapter 8

23/09/2007 10:15:00

**Five minutes after they had left…**

"Do you think we should have told them that they are going the wrong way?" Raine asked Alek as she watched the jumper disappear.

"No," Alek replied.

"Do you think we should get them?"

"No,"

"Do you think we should get her?"

"No,"

"Should I kiss you?"

"No…" Alek drifted off and Raine began to laugh.

"You walked into that one," Raine laughed.

"I did," Alek admitted.

"And now we go get her,"

"No,"

"Yes we do," Raine said. Alek growled at her. "Don't growl at me. Cause I can growl right back, see, grr."

"Run," Alek said.

Raine ran onto the closest balcony while laughing. Alek followed her closely. Raine jumped onto the balcony edge and turned to him.

"Ha I win," she said triumphantly.

"Sure you do," Alek said as his black wings appeared. He flew in front of her and waited as she climbed onto his back. Multiple people stopped to watch them fly away.

Alek and Raine flew in the opposite direction of the jumper. Raine looked from side to side, hoping to spot some kind of sign to show them where Amber had gone. Possibly an explosion would be good, but that'd be too much to ask for.

Alek flew for ten minutes before Raine spotted something in the far distance. An island! The island was not the main land; maybe Amber had stopped there. Alek flew over to the island and landed, letting Raine get off his back.

Raine looked at the palm trees and the scratches with the tree trunks. _What the?_ She thought and traced a scratch with a finger. "Wraith and its fairly new… look, Amber's hover board," Raine said, pointing to the hover board against a nearby palm tree.

Raine started to walk over to it, but Alek stopped her. "It's a trap," he growled, looking at the leaves and strings around the board. Raine shrugged and picked up a rock, tossing it towards the hover board. As the rock hit the hover board a metal veins flytrap snapped shut causing Raine to jump.

"Told you," Alek muttered, looking around.

"Great, now I'm going to have to make another one," Raine complained and looked at Alek. "Do you hear anything?"

"No," Alek replied.

"I'm going to get the answer out of you anyway, no matter what you say or do," Raine said, with a smirk on her face.

"Fine, that way," Alek replied, starting to walk in the direction he pointed to. Raine followed close behind, glancing form side to side just to be safe. After a few minutes of walking, they came to the edge of the island. As the water pushed onto the shore, Alek and Raine stepped back.

"Where is she?" Raine asked. "Don't tell me she is down there!" She pointed to the water.

"Yep," Alek replied.

"Well, go down and get her," Raine said, pretty much ordering him.

"No, because I'm not leaving you alone," Alek replied, crossing his arms.

"You know I can't swim!" Raine snapped.

"It's still a 'no'," Alek replied.

"Then go find the jumper,"

"No, still not leaving you,"

"You stubborn ass, I'll come with you," Raine said. Alek shrugged and Raine climbed onto his back. He leapt into the air and they began to look for the jumper containing Jeremy, John, and Rodney.

The puddle jumper soon came into sight as Alek and Raine flew in the air. Alek flew to the side of the jumper and Raine knocked on the side, nearly giving Rodney a heart attack.

"What the hell was that?!" he shrieked.

John shook his head and pulled up the statistics of the surrounding area. He shrugged and then heard a faint voice say, "John… John…" He let go of the jumper's controls and jumped out of his seat.

"The jumper's haunted!" he shouted. Jeremy shook his head and quickly glanced to the side of the jumper where he saw Raine waving for the jumper to follow her and Alek. The jumper took a sudden dive and Jeremy grabbed the stick and pulled up, trying to level the jumper out before it plunged into the ocean.

Jeremy shouted, "John, for godsakes, take the controls and follow Raine and Alek! The Jumper isn't haunted!"

John looked out the windshield and saw Raine waving at them. He smiled his "fuck you" smile and regained control of the jumper and followed Raine and Alek back to the island where Amber had disappeared.

Raine looked forward at Alek and then back at the jumper, which was slowly getting out of sight. "Alek, we're supposed to be leading the jumper, not losing it," Raine said.

"So?" Alek replied, not slowing his speed.

"Just slow down!" Raine said to him.

"Fine," Alek muttered and slowed so the Jumper could catch up. The landed on the island and stepped back as the jumper began to land. Raine climbed off of his back and greeting Rodney, John and Jeremy after they exited the Jumper.

Raine began to explain how they found the island and the hover board and scratch marks on the trees. "So, you need to fly the jumper down into the water so we can find/save her," Raine concluded after explaining the situation to them.

"Okay," John shrugged and returned to the pilot seat of the jumper. The others followed him in and Raine took the co-pilots seat, beside John. Alek sat behind her and Rodney and Jeremy sat in the far back.

The jumper lifted off the sandy shore and descended into the deep blue ocean, unaware of the dangers they were about to encounter. The jumper's shield went on as soon as it hit the water. It lurked forward and down toward a faint energy reading that Rodney had picked up on his tablet.

As the jumper moved forward through the ocean, a sharp power spike appeared on Rodney's tablet and the jumper stopped. "It's a powerful energy, enough power to have a shield and a cloak up at the same time on Atlantis. It's amazing!" Rodney exclaimed, showing John and the others his readings.

Raine looked away and tilted her head as she watched the ocean's current suddenly change as it hit a certain point. She smirked and turned her chair to face John. "John, can you shoot a dart straight at where the current suddenly changes?" she asked, though it wasn't a question.

With a confused look, John did as Raine request. The dart from the jumper sped forward and was deflected, sending it to the surface and deactivating. Once the dart had been deactivated, a cloak was deactivated, revealing a colony of wraith ships.

Jeremy and Rodney stood in "awe" as the cloak disappeared. Alek stood up and looked at the humans, "Get in the back and close the hatch, we'll get us in."

Without a hesitation, John, Jeremy, and Rodney moved into the rear hatch and closed the door. As the door shut, Raine looked at Alek as his appearance began to change. He became a semi-wraith. His black wings were gone and he looked like a wraith. He grabbed Raine by the arm as a communication screen popped up; the wraith were requesting to speak to them.

Alek accepted the request and a wraith queen appear on the windshield. She looked at Alek and the girl he held onto. Raine started to tug to get free, but was unable to.

"Who are you, and what do you want," the queen hissed, examining Alek and Raine.

"I am what the human's call "Alek" and I have brought one of the two girls and some food, which are in the back. I want to land and swear… service to you," Alek replied, pausing a bit.

The wraith queen looked pleased and the screen disappeared. The jumper passed through the shield and landed on a docking station, that the wraith had constructed. Alek returned to his normal self as the rear hatch doors opened, with wraith swarming in, taking John, Jeremy and Rodney to a holding cell. A representative of the Queen followed the other wraith and looked at Raine and Alek.

"This way," the wraith hissed and led the way out of the jumper and into the wraith hive ship. Every few minutes, the wraith would eye Alek and hiss silently to at him. They soon came into the queen's room and the wraith that had escorted them knelt on the ground as the Queen got to her feet, eyeing Raine with a smirk on her face.

"You are different than you appeared when we were discussing," the Queen pointed out, approaching them. Alek wanted to move in front of Raine, but didn't for he was attempting to gain the queen's trust, though he hated it.

"I sensed the other here," Alek replied, following the Queen with his eyes as she circled them. "Where is she?"

"In time, in time," the Queen hissed and sat back in her throne chair. "But first, guards, take them!"

Five wraith guards surround him and Raine. They didn't put up much of a fight, knowing it was useless at the moment. The guards took them out of the room and down a long hallway. Raine looked over her shoulder as they left the room, the Queen was whispering something to the other wraith. She could make part of the conversation out: "Don't let them get out," the Queen hissed.

The five wraith, guiding Raine and Alek, brought them to the cell where John, Jeremy and Rodney were. The bars disappeared and the wraith push Alek and Raine in. The bars appeared behind them. Jeremy looked across the hall once the wraith had turned the corner. He looked at the cell across from them, it was seemingly empty. Raine followed his gaze and saw a girl, Amber, lying on the floor in the corner of the cell.

"You don't think," John started, but was glared at by Alek.

"No, she's alive, and fine. It's her claustrophobia," Raine said.

"Ah," John said, "she's claustrophobic?"

"Yes, she's claustrophobic," Raine snapped. "You want to know what else? She's…"

Jeremy gave her a look and so did Alek; it wasn't the time and place to tell him the rest of the "wonderful" news. Raine sighed and turned to Alek, "Get us out!"

Alek didn't argue. He approached the cells bars and grabbed hold of two of them. The bars shattered, by Alek's strength, and they all walked out and into the hallway.

Alek broke the bars of the opposite cell and Jeremy and John went in, helping Amber to her unstable feet. They both supported her as they walked out of the cell.

John went over to Rodney, leaving Amber to hold onto Jeremy for further support. Her whole body was trembling as she followed the group to a safer, un-inhabited area of the ship.

The group stopped and everyone turned to Rodney. "How do we get out?" John asked.

"When there's little hope, all look at the scientist," Rodney remarked.

"That doesn't help us, Rodney," John replied. "Get us out of here and lower the shield holding back the water."

"Okay, alright!" Rodney said, looking around. "We need to find a control station, but once the shield is lowered, we'll drown or be crushed by the water."

"Then we get into a jumper and shoot the damn thing," John said.

"That won't work," Amber muttered. "The jumper will be crush along with everything else that's protected by the shield."

"Actually, it would work," Raine spoke up, finally cutting into the conversation.

"How?" Rodney asked.

"Just trust me, it will work," Raine replied.

"There's a control station this way," Alek grumbled motioning for them to go down the right hallway.

"We still need to get to the jumper," Jeremy pointed out.

"Then go that way," Alek snapped, motioning his head towards the left corridor. They could see two wraith walking down the hallway.

"Alright," John said. "Not the smartest idea."

"You think?" Alek asked. He then started down the hall, everyone following closely. Alek stopped outside the control room. "Wait." He said. He then walked inside the control room and the doors shut. There were sounds of struggle, but Alek soon came out of the room and motioned them in.

Rodney went straight to work on trying to disable the shields. Raine looked slowly around the control room before quickly turning back to them. It took Rodney a few moments to find the correct button sequence to disable the shield.

"This has been a pleasure working with all of you," Rodney said to them, sorrow in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess it has been a pleasure," Amber said, playing with Rodney a bit, winking at Raine a bit. She nudged Jeremy.

"Oh, um… yeah, I guess," Jeremy, said.

"Rodney, just press the button!" John ordered.

"Fine, make me press the button leading to our death," Rodney muttered and pressed the button. He closed his eyes and heard the ocean water crash onto the wraith ships, instantly shattering them. His hands went above his head and he awaited the searing pain. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and removed his hands for his head.

He looked around them; a thin shield was around them and they were slowly heading towards the surface. Rodney shifted his gaze to Raine, who was creating the shield. Before he could speak, Raine spoke, "When I tell you to hold your breath, hold your breath."

Everyone nodded. Amber gripped Jeremy's hand, only a few people knew she couldn't swim. The barrier began to fade and Raine shouted, "Now!"

They all held their breaths as the shield disappeared, placing them into the icy ocean water. They all began to swim toward the surface before they needed to breath. Amber held tighter to Jeremy's hand, she was running out of breath. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst, at least they were close to the surface now. She looked up though the blurry water.

Suddenly, her hand released Jeremy's and she clenched her throat, struggling for air…


	9. Chapter 9

04/11/2007 18:37:00

Amber had let go of Jeremy's hand for a matter of seconds before Jeremy grabbed a hold of her again. They all reached the surface of the ocean and started to swim back to Atlantis. As they swam, Raine was on Alek's back barely conscious. Once they had gotten into the range of the Atlantis scanners, the members in the control room picked up their life signs and set a jumper team to bring them to Atlantis. Immediately, all of them were sent into the infirmary to be checked out by Carson and his medical staff. Each was cleared by Carson. During the week that they were forced to be stuck in Atlantis, John had gotten a minor cold and that has lead up to this…

**1 Week Later in Atlantis…**

Alek had left Atlantis for a week, the day before the team of John, Rodney, Teyla, Ronan, Jeremy, Amber, and Raine left for a mission off world. The puddle jumper went through the event-horizon of the Atlantis Gate. The Jumper, flown by John, soared through the clear blue sky as they began to approach the settlement of people that were on the planet.

The jumper landed about 50 meters from the settlement and they began to walk toward the village. As they entered the village, the woman of the village and few of the men greeted them. A chubby-looking man started to approach them, a smile across his face. "The new people are here? Why wasn't I told that the new people were here? Honey, have you met the new people yet?" the man exclaimed in an annoying tone.

Raine shivered and started to moan "no". The man came up to them.

"Welcome, welcome! Who do we have here!? Raine, is that you, answering my question? Is Alek here?" the man exclaimed, happily.

Raine gave a smile that showed she was annoyed. "Yes actually, I do have an answer for you Lucius and no he is unfortunately not here." She held out her hand to Ronan, who immediately handed her one of the guns Alek had given to him, for Raine, incase she needed it. Raine pointed the gun at Lucius's head. "This is my answer and if you ask me again I will pull the trigger and be happy about it."

Lucius moved away from Raine and turned to Amber who was in between John and Jeremy. "And who do we have here?" he asked, looking up and down Amber. "What a wonderful female specimen!"

John and Jeremy stepped in between Lucius and Amber. Lucius backed up and turned to Teyla. "And what do we have here?" he asked, looking at Teyla's body. "You're defiantly wife material."

Amber noticed Raine holding Ronan back by his hair, since it was always down. Amber laughed to herself and turned her attention back to the creepy fat man.

"I'm sorry?" Teyla said, with a very puzzled look on her face.

"We'll talk later," the man said and then turned to John who began to speak.

"We don't even know your name," Rodney pointed out.

The townspeople laughed at them. "We're serious," John said.

"You seriously have not heard of Lucius?" a woman asked. Raine mouthed along as the woman continued. "Lucius is the kindest most bravest man among the stars."

"My father's braver." Amber muttered.

Lucius looked towards Amber. "And who is your father?" he asked.

Amber pointed to John. "He is, don't hurt me."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at John before asking, "Why don't you join us for lunch?"

"We'd love to." John said.

They sat down and had lunch while Lucius talked and talked and talked about he special gifts and how he could clear John's cold within 6-7 days. Soon after they began to eat Lucius whispered to John, "Are they taken?"

Raine stood from her seat and pointed the gun at Lucius's head. "Don't make me shoot you again."

Lucius rested his eyes on Amber. "Don't look at me," Amber said loudly. "I'm taken so there! Ha!"

"Taken by who?" John asked.

Amber froze and said, "UMMMMMM! Bye Daddy!" She then ran to the jumper.

Raine tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it.

Lucius turned to Teyla. "I would like it if you asked me directly and no I am not."

"Ooh, you're defiantly wife material," Lucius said, looking at Teyla. "Now, that flying machine you had, can I have one?"

Raine spoke before John could open his mouth, "No."

"But I want one,"

"Lucius… NO!" Raine said.

"Wow, we're late for that thing," John said getting to his feet.

"What thing?" Rodney asked, stupidly.

"The thing Rodney," John mumbled and Lucius jumped to his feet.

"You must want to at least trade something! But I don't want you to leave!" Lucius pleaded. Raine glared at him and her and the group started to walk away. The village people got in their way.

"Let them go. We're all friends here right?" Lucius said, waving his hands.

The team started to make their way to the jumper, after telling Lucius that they'd send a medical team to checkout his medicines. Once they got into the jumper, they saw Amber curled up in one of the passenger seats.

John walked passed her, not saying a word. Ronan, Rodney, Raine, Teyla, and Jeremy took their seats and the jumper took off. John dialed Atlantis and typed his IDC so the Atlantians could lower the gate's shield to let them in.

The jumper appeared in the Gate room and went upward into the Jumper Bay. The jumper landed and the rear hatch opened. They each exited the Jumper and waited for Dr. Weir. She entered the bay and acknowledged them to follow her into the debriefing room.

They entered the room and Amber slipped off her vest, placing on the back off her chair. She sat down and took a deep breath, hoping John wouldn't bring anything up.

"So," Dr. Weir began. "How'd the mission go?"

Raine moaned, "Don't ask." She tossed Ronan the gun back.

"Did it go that badly?" Elizabeth asked.

"Worse," Raine muttered.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, looking at John.

Rodney spoke up. "This man, named…"

"Lucius Luven," Raine inputted.

"Lucius, greeted us and tried to trade medicine for a jumper," Rodney said. "He also offered to cure John's cold in a week."

"And that's bad how?"

"Lucius has the whole village drooling over him and he has six wives! SIX WIVES!" Raine raged. "And he asked all three of us to be his wife!"

Amber buried her head in her arms as Raine said that. Teyla rolled her eyes and sighed.

"My my!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Anyways, is his medicine worth checking out?"

"I don't see that it would hurt anyone," Rodney replied.

"Okay, I'll send Becket. You may go," Elizabeth said getting up from her seat. All the men left the room and Raine stopped Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, can we talk to you?" Raine asked.

"Of course," Elizabeth said, sitting back down folding her hands together and leaning forward on the table. "What's up?"

"Um, Amber was being smart today," Raine began and then added, "the bad smart."

"I don't understand," Elizabeth replied, though she had a slight idea as to what Raine was going at.

"I'm just going to say it. Amber let it slipped that she was _taken_," Raine said. "Though she didn't say names or where it has gotten."

"Oh dear god," Elizabeth sighed, turning her gaze to Amber, who was cowering in her arms…

_Wow, I guess. It's getting more complicated, but it's going to get clearing. The next few chapters will probably be a bit slow, but bare with us._

**God I hate Lucius, can I shoot him?**

_No, I'm gunna shoot him. _

**Screw you. I agree that the next few chapters will be a bit slow moving, but it'll be worth it.**

_**We're bringing in "Jay Jay the Jet plane" Sheppard. Dun, Dun, DUnnnnnn!!!!!!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

04/11/2007 18:37:00

**The Next Wonderful Morning…**

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Raine and Amber screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Carson, when you said this place was a 10, I though maybe a 10- 8 and a half, but this is defiantly a 10," Lucius Luven said once he walked into Atlantis through the StarGate.

"I knew you'd like it," Carson said, smiling at Lucius.

"Carson, who is this man?" Elizabeth asked, jogging down the stairs and in front of Lucius and Carson.

"Elizabeth, this is Lucius Luven," Carson introduced. Raine began to walk toward Lucius, a gun in hand. As she got close, she held the gun at his head.

"Lucius, what the hell are you doing here?" Raine demanded.

"He means no harm, I brought him to Atlantis," Carson said, lowering the gun at Lucius's head.

Raine scowled and narrowed her eyes at Carson and Lucius before letting out an agitated scream and stomping from the room. She walked up to Amber and muttered, "It's really him."

Amber began to fake cry and stomped down the hall to her quarters, with Raine close behind her. She opened the door and saw her father sitting on her bed. _Awe crap,_ Amber thought as the door shut behind her.

"So," John began, getting to his feet. "Who are you engaged to?"

"Who told you I was engaged?" Amber asked.

"So you are engaged. And to who?" John asked.

Raine walked to the corner and sat down, with a video recording in hand. With a smile on her face, she turned the camera on and started to film this. _Jay would love to see this,_ she thought, evilly.

"Ummmm…" Amber stuttered. "Um…"

"Spit it out," John snapped.

"AHHH!!!" Amber jumped at his tone. "Don't yell at me!"

"I have every right to yell at you!" John yelled.

As they shouted at each other, Raine activated her ear piece and contacted Jeremy, whispering, "Jeremy, get to Amber's room, now!"

"Why?" he replied instantly.

"There's a little father, daughter dispute that is terrifying Amber," Raine whispered.

"Oh great," Jeremy replied. "I'll be there in a few."

"Okay," Raine replied.

"Why won't you tell me who he is?!" John shouted.

"Because I'm afraid of you!" Amber blurted out.

There was dead silence, not a sound could be heard. Jon sat back down on the bed and asked, "You're afraid of me?"

"I… uh… um… it's not really _you_, it's father-like figures," Amber said, hesitating a bit.

"How did that come to happen?" John asked.

"I'd rather not speak of it," Amber said softly as is she was about to break out in tears.

"Why not?" John asked.

"Because I don't!" Amber yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" John shouted back.

"I'll raise my voice at you when I want to!" Amber shouted, and silently added, "I'll burn you to crisp."

Raine felt her heart stop as she heard Amber silently add something to herself. She quickly activated her earpiece and said, "Jeremy, where the hell are you!?"

"I caught in a little situation," Jeremy replied.

"What situation could that be?" Raine asked.

"A Lucius one," Jeremy answered.

"Hurry! You need to get here quick, or someone is going to get hurt!" Raine exclaimed, though she was still quiet enough for John and Amber not to hear.

"Just stop it!" Amber shouted, clenching a fist.

John, now very pissed off, slapped Amber across the face. Raine looked in disbelief; she shook her head and activated her earpiece once more. "Jeremy, how far are you?" she asked, not caring whether she was heard or not.

"Around the corner, why?" he replied.

"Um, John just slapped Amber," Raine said. Once she finished the sentence, the door to Amber's quarters opened and Jeremy walked in, pointing a gun at John.

"Step away from her," Jeremy said.

John did so, and Amber sank to the ground her hands cover her face.

"What the hell?!" John shouted, drawing his own gun and pointing it at Jeremy.

"What the hell are you doing here," John asked, not lowering his all so wonderful gun.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Jeremy replied.

"You go first," John said.

"Well, it's probably among the lines of why you're here,"

"Really? How so?"

"I'm her fiancé," Jeremy replied.

"You!? That's worse than her godfather being McKay!" John laughed.

"Well you're not father of the year either," Jeremy replied.

"HEY! Don't talk to my Daddy like that!" Amber snapped, kipping to her feet. "He may have hit me, but I've still gone through worse. No more guns!"

Before either of them could reply, the two guns exploded in their hands. However, before John's blew up, he accidentally pulled the trigger, sending a bullet towards Jeremy's head.

Raine jumped to her feet, being the only one to hear the gunfire. She raised her hands and the bullet stopped inches before Jeremy's head.

Raine approached the frozen bullet, with only one hand up. She grabbed the bullet in her hand and when she did, the bullet caused her hand to jet forward, hitting Jeremy.

"Oops, sorry. Wait I'm not sorry, but I had to say it," Raine smiled, stepping away.

"When did you get here?!" Amber exclaimed.

"I've been here the whole time. I'd rather be here listening to a father and daughter dispute than be around _Lucius_," Raine shivered as she said Lucius's name.

"She's the one that called me here," Jeremy said, shaking his hand from the explosion.

"STOP! WHY THE HELL DID THE GUNS BLOW UP AND THE AND THE BULLET FREEZE!" John shouted.

"Ummmm…" Raine and Amber said in unison.

"Wait, yeah. How did that happen?" Jeremy asked, actually agreeing with John.

"Um, we've got some explaining to do, don't we?" Raine muttered.

"Y'think?" John said.

Raine and Amber sighed as they took seats in Amber's LazyBoy® chairs. Amber's quarters consisted of a nice bed, 2 LazyBoy® Chairs, a dresser, nightstand, her own full bathroom, and a balcony. John sat back on the bed and Jeremy leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.

Raine began to explain about how she and Amber possessed certain powers. For example, she said that she could get into peoples minds and Amber could create a white fire. "Can you prove it?" John asked.

"Do we have to?" Raine asked.

"Yes," John answered. Raine sighed and looked at Amber, motioning her to go first.

Amber sighed and narrowed her eyes at Raine. She stood up and held her hand in front of John. "Don't move," she growled. Her hand became engulf in the white flame and John fell back on the bed.

"Holy shit!" John shouted. "That's not normal!"

"What's normal to you?" Amber asked, shaking the white fire off and it disappeared.

"Ah, right," John muttered, sitting back up. There was a knock at the door. Amber glanced at Raine who opened her mouth and screamed, "GO AWAY LUCUIS!"

The door opened and Lucius walked in. Raine smiled at John, for that was her proof. Amber moaned and went over to Jeremy. "Shoot him," she moaned.

"Sorry, gun gone," Jeremy replied.

"Daddy, shoot him!" Amber moaned louder.

"Sorry, my gun's gone too," John said.

"SOME ONE SHOOT HIM!" Amber shouted.

Raine looked at her closed hand, the bullet was still there. She opened her hand and the bullet rose into the air. Then, before the bullet had a chance to go at Lucius, Elizabeth walked in; she was Lucified. Raine quickly grabbed the bullet and hid it in her pocket.

"I had heard some commotion from this room," Lucius said.

"Is everything alright? You don't want to worry Lucius," Elizabeth said.

"Um…" Amber said, thinking quickly. "I just told my daddy that I was engaged."

Lucius stood awestruck. He turned to Raine who took Dr. Weir's gun and pointed it a Lucius. "Don't make shoot you," Raine growled.

Lucius backed away to the doorway. Raine put Elizabeth's gun back, accidentally shooting a bullet through the floor. "Don't worry, no one was hit," Raine informed.

Elizabeth scurried after Lucius as she left the room. Amber sighed and lay down on the floor, with a yawn. Her put her hands behind her head for support and watched as John got up to leave. He gave her a smile before trying to leave.

"Wait a minute," Raine said. "I've got to make something clear to both of you. If you tell ANYONE, and I mean ANYONE, then I'll freeze some unpleasant parts of your body for all entireties. Ask Alek."

"You… you did that to Alek?" John asked.

"No, but I froze his hand for a while. He said it hurt like hell," Raine smiled. "Okay, now you may go with that unpleasant thought in your head."

The two males shivered as they left the room. After they left, Amber and Raine started to laugh hysterically. "Are you really going to do that to them?" Amber asked.

"No, not really," Raine smirked.

"Good," Amber said. Raine laughed again.

**Raine's Powers:**

**Telekinesis- movement of other objects **

**Telepathy- ability to talk with minds**

**Control the Water Element**

**Freezes time**

**Black-night wolf**

_Amber's Powers:_

_Speed up Time_

_(White Fire)Controls Element of Fire_

_White-Day Cat_

_Teleportation_

_Healing_

_Holy Shitaklymushrooms. Damn._

**Raine threatened them, ha-ha. **

_**I know we made it look as if John was the bad guy, but he was just really fuckin pissed. Sorry for that inconvenience.**_

_**We still don't own StarGate, but we're getting closer. Please review, we are turning emo because we've have no reviews. REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

22/11/2007 20:43:00

**The wonderful next day…**

John, Rodney, Amber, and Raine sat in the Mess Hall, talking about how most of the Atlantians had began to fall over Lucius.

"So," John began. "Why haven't you two fallen over him."

Amber and Raine gave John the "You're an Idiot" look. "Because I'm special," Amber said.

"Because of my ultimate hate for Lucius," Raine answered.

"Ah," John said, catching that he was an idiot. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"Shoot him?" Amber suggested, reaching for her gun.

"Too messy," Raine sighed.

"Look at this," Rodney said, turning his tablet towards them. "Footage from the security camera in his quarters."

"What's that?" Amber and John asked as the footage stopped when Lucius began to drink from a small vile.

"I took the liberty of searching his room and found this," Rodney said, tossing John the capped vile.

"Actually I searched, he kept lookout," Raine said.

"Yes, but still," Rodney mumbled softly and continued. "I bet, whatever is in that substance is what is making everyone fall over him."

"It makes sense," Amber pointed out. "Well, break it down to the base and until them, let's all stay away from the creepy bastard."

Raine nodded in acknowledgement. John nodded, before coughing. Rodney sighed and picked up his tablet and left the mess hall, jogging to his lab to start breaking down the liquid substance in the vile.

John got up from his chair and left the mess hall, heading to the gate room to head off world to see if he could collect anymore of the substance. Amber looked at Raine and sighed, "Why doesn't anyone say goodbye when they are planning something evil?"

"Because they are to evil to do so," Raine laughed and got up. "Don't you have to go teach Jeremy how to hoverboard?"

"Oh my god, I totally forgot!" Amber exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "I got permission from Dr. Weir yesterday. It's the perfect excuse to stay away from the demented Lucius."

She darted out of the Mess Hall and down the hall where she, literally, ran into Lucius. "Sorry… wait, no I'm not," Amber said.

Lucius looked at her with that perverted look. "We should go somewhere and talk," he said.

"Um, hell no. I need to get somewhere," Amber said, backing away.

"Says who?" Lucius asked, giving that puppy-dog look, which he is horrible at.

"Dr. Weir, bye-bye!" Amber said, and ran passed him and around the corner. She passed Jeremy, grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

**Two hours later…**

Dr. Weir and Lucius (ugh) were walking through the corridors of Atlantis, talking about marriage. Dr. Weir stopped talking and watched as Jeremy and Amber walked towards them. Each had a hoverboard in hand and soaking wet.

"I thought I told you to teach him how to hoverboard," Dr. Weir began. "Not go skinny dipping!"

"I did teach him," Amber replied, "until he crashed and pulled me into the FRIKEN COLD WATER!" She looked at him as she said 'fricken cold water'.

Lucius looked up and down the soaking wet, see-through topped, Amber. He smirked, but said nothing when she glared at him.

"You're lucky that Jay… damn it!" Amber said to Jeremy.

"What? Jay what?" he replied.

"Um, you know how I didn't tell my daddy that I was engaged? Well, um, I did tell Jay either. Don't hurt me," Amber said.

Lucius walked over to comfort Amber. "Get away from me you perv," Amber shouted, holding to fingers up in the shape of a cross. After a few minutes, she walked passed Elizabeth and Lucius, down the next hall and into her quarters. She placed the hoverboard in its corner and removed her shirt, and putting on a John Cena pink camouflage shirt.

She took off her pants and put on a pair of black and pink Tripp pants. Her computer made a beeping sound and Amber jumped, "Now my computer is talking to me!" 

She sat in her desk chair and looked at the "You Got M-Mail". She looked over her shoulder and the door locked. Cursing under her breath and she typed in her m-mail password. She clicked on her inbox and opened the new message. She read it twice and nearly had a heart attack. The line that gave her a heart attack was: "You'll be shipped back to Earth on July 27th, 2007".

Exiting out of the message and inbox, she closed the laptop and screamed in agony.

John walked by Amber's quarter's door right as she screamed. He went to knock on the door, knowing that it was locked, but pulled his hand back. Did he really want to hear why she screamed? He looked down the corridor as Jeremy ran over.

"You heard it too?" Jeremy asked.

"I can't hear out of my right ear," John replied. "What'd you do?"

"It wasn't me," Jeremy said in his defense.

Raine ran up to them. "What did you two do!?" she asked.

"It wasn't us!" they both said at the same time.

Raine sighed and walked over to the door. Before she would use the "magic" to open the door, she banged on the door shouting, "Amber open the door!"

The door opened as Raine finished her sentence. Amber stood in the doorway, her face tinted red. Raine noticed Amber's computer on and thought to herself, _Awe shit._

Before any of them could speak, the siren sounded as the gate began to dial. They all ran to the Gate room. When they entered the Gate Room John shouted at Rodney, "I though I said to remove the Gate crystals!"

"Yeah, but Lucius need us to get something for him off world. And, we got it!" Rodney said, lifting up a bag of what looked like grass.

John turned to Elizabeth who walked up beside Lucius. "I thought I was supposed to be notified and approve of all off-world missions?" John said.

"John, are you feeling alright?" Elizabeth said, after Lucius had made a comment on John's attitude.

Everyone that had gathered looked at John in an angry questionable look. John sighed and said, "It must be this cold. I'm going to lie down and clear my head."

John backed up and left the Gate Room, with Amber and Raine running after him. He looked at them once they were clear of the Gate Room. "Why are you following me?" he asked.

"You think we'd stay with the Lucified idiots?" They said.

"We need to get Carson to stop the 'drug'. We need to nab him," John whispered.

"I agree," Amber mumbled. "I prepare the jumper. We'll take him to the main land."

"I'll create a distraction to keep everyone from the bay. However, you leave me here, I'll dump you in the ocean and kill you, John," Raine said.

"Fine," John and Amber said. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

Raine walked down the corridor to an empty room. The door shut behind her and she walked over to the left blank wall. Her hand skimmed the wall and pressed a button. She went over to the opposite wall and pressed another button, which was directly across from the other. Once she pressed the button, a platform rose in the middle of the room. One the platform was a big red button. Now, I know what you all were thinking: EXPLOSION! Just keep reading. Raine turned the button to the right and hesitated before pressing it. She shrugged and looked at the stopped timer: 2:00 minutes it read. Smirking, she pressed the button and the platform disappeared back into the floor and Raine exited the room. She skipped down the hall towards the jumper bay.

John made his way to the infirmary. A stun gun behind his back, the infirmary door opened and he walked over to Carson. He tapped Carson's shoulder and said, "Doc, I really think there is something wrong with me."

"That's the first step, admitting it. See I told you that Lucius was a great man," Carson smiled, as they walked to the area of the infirmary that was empty. "What seems to be the…" John shot him with the stun gun and dragged him to the Jumper Bay.

Amber sat in jumper 3, waiting for Raine, John and the hostage Carson to come. She slid under the dashboard of the Jumper as a marine passed the jumper. Once the marine had gone, the door closet to the Jumper opened and Raine ran over, very quietly. "Cover your ears in about forty-five seconds," she whispered as she ducked under the dashboard as the marine passed the Jumper again.

"How many times is he going to pass the god damn jumper!" Amber exclaimed in a whisper.

"Shh!" Raine snapped as she heard another door open near the Jumper. Footsteps sounded and the sound got louder and louder. The footstep sound ceased and a voice said, "I know you're there!"

Amber and Raine both went to stand up, but hit their heads against the dashboard, for they had forgotten it was there. "OWE!" Amber and Raine shouted as they stood up. The rear hatch shut and John placed Carson in the back passenger seat.

Scowling, Amber said, "Make sure he doesn't fall. I fly the jumper."

"Okay," John hesitantly said.

Amber smiled and sat in the pilot seat as Raine sat in the chair beside her. The jumper bay roof opened and an alarm began to sound. Amber covered her ears and the jumper exited the bay. The jumper dashed away from Atlantis and toward the main land.

"What the hell was that?!" Amber shouted, once the ringing in her ears had stopped.

"I set an alarm off. That was the distraction," Raine replied.

"What does the alarm do?" John asked.

"It deactivates the Zed-PM for a good five minutes," Raine answered, with a smile.

"Seriously!? SWEET!" Amber exclaimed. Carson started to wake up. "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Doc, we're taking a trip away from Lucius," John answered.

"But he needs me!" Carson protested.

"No, he needs to be shot," Raine said, turning the chair around.

"I second that!" Amber said, cloaking the jumper so the people in Atlantis could not track them.

"Doc, listen to me. Rodney had started to figure out why Lucius was so irresistible. We need you to figure out an antidote," John said.

"I can't," Carson said, beginning to weep.

"Yes you can, take a look," John said, showing him some data on Rodney's tablet (which he had confiscated).

"It's rubbish!" Carson said, looking away.

**Hours later on the Main Land…**

"Take me back! Lucius needs me!" Carson wailed as he, John, Amber and Raine sat around a fire in a deserted part on the main land.

"He doesn't need you, Carson! It's the drug, it's messing with your head," John said.

"Stop making Carson cry!" Amber snapped. "He's turning into a captive Rodney!"

"I'll shoot all of you if you don't shut up!" Raine said.

"Sorry," Amber whispered. She turned her head and saw Ronan, Teyla, Rodney, and Jeremy walking towards them. "Shit," she whispered and hid behind a bush.

Ronan went up behind John and pointed his gun at him. John got to his feet. "That's set on stun, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ronan answered. John lunged in and Ronan shot him with the gun set on stun.

"What did you do that for!" Rodney said, coming into view. "Great, now we have to carry him all the way to the jumper!"

Amber sulked behind the bush as Jeremy came over. Grabbing her arm, he brought her to her feet and they walked towards the jumper. "Not you too!" Amber moaned.

"Shh," Jeremy said, pulling her behind a tree in the darkness. "I just came along to say, why the hell did you leave me back there with the morons!"

"Well, um… sorry!" Amber stumbled. "Good acting though."

"Come on," Jeremy said and led her back to the jumper that Rodney, Ronan, Teyla and he had taken to find them

Amber could hear Carson asked, "Is Lucius okay!? I've been so worried."

She laughed silently to herself and walked into the Jumper and sat down. Raine sat beside her. They shrugged as the Jumper took off.

**Back at Atlantis…**

The automatic door opened and Lucius walked over to the holding cell contain John, Raine and Amber. "You are very clever," Lucius said, sitting on a stool beside the Atlantis cell.

"Why Lucius? Why the drug?" John asked approaching him.

"See, I was once a baker and no one really liked me; you know what I mean? So, during my travels, I came across a strange herb and I tried it in my muffins. Everyone then started to like me or hate me less, but it was a start. So I made a serum," Lucius said.

Amber began to snore and Raine elbowed her. "What, it's done?" she asked.

"Shut up!" Raine hissed.

"You have six wives," John replied.

"Sometimes all at once," Lucius said, pervertedly.

Amber shivered, "You know, relationships like that aren't always just about that."

"Well, there's nothing you can do to stop me. But now I leave you, I'm going to get an inoculation!" Lucius said happily. He got up from his stool and left them.

John turned to them. "Can you get us out?" he asked.

"Raine?" Amber said, smirking. Raine nodded and went over to the side and sighed. "I might, but I'm not sure," she said, in her British like accent.

The door opened and Jeremy walked in and opened the cell. "Though I'd leave you?" he asked.

"Nope," Amber smiled, hugging him as she walked out. John nodded in thanks and ran out of the room towards the Jumper Bay.

"Just keeping doing what you're doing," Amber said, kissing his cheek and jogging after John.

Raine stepped out of the holding cell and shrugged. "I don't see the hurry," she mumbled and walked after them.

**In the Jumper Bay…**

Amber, John, and Raine crouched behind a few metal crates, waiting for Lucius to walk into a Jumper to see if his inoculation had work. As soon as Lucius entered the Bay, Amber and Raine shivered at his pervertedness. Carson went in with him.

He entered the Jumper and John, Amber, and Raine silently went in after him.

"I am ready for take off," Lucius said into his earpiece. Everything went silent and John took out Lucius's earpiece and tossed into the ground. Lucius got out of the pilot seat and Amber sat down. Carson told Lucius that his drug didn't work on him anymore and left the Jumper. He closed the back door and went out of the Jumper Bay.

Down below them, the whole Atlantis staff was standing on a balcony watched Lucius "fly". Rodney said, "Fly Lucius, Fly."

"What?" Lucius said and watched Raine glare at him from the back of the jumper.

"Your people are sick because of the drug you are using," John said.

"Really?" Lucius asked.

"No, we were just making it up," Amber laughed.

"Carson is going to distribute an anitdrug thing to the Atlantis staff and to you people, then we'll bring you home," John said.

"Really? You'd actually bring me home?" Lucius said.

"Once they get the anitdrug," John replied. Lucius sighed and coorperated the rest of his short stay at Atlantis. He was sent home and hopefully never to be seen again.

_Sorry it is taking 4eva, but we are lacking REVIEWS! Review or die at the hands of Shawn Michaels Sweat Chin Music! YAY!_

_**There are going to be a lot of surprises and super awesome wraithy stuffs. You'll find out a lot of Amber's dreadful past (really) and Raine's, for at the moment she doesn't have one. Unfortunately, we don't own SGA, but we are working hard.**_


	12. Chapter 12

22/11/2007 20:43:00

**A week later… (Yay, super dots)**

Major Amber sat in her room, putting clothes in a black bag. She yawned and growled at the clock, it was before her wake up time: 3 pm. There was a sound at her door and Amber quickly dropped the bag on the floor. She kicked under the bed and shouted, "Damn, fuckin, metal bar."

She hopped to the door and opened it. Rodney was at the door. Amber looked like she was about to cry as she looked at Rodney. "Ding-dong," she said.

"Huh?" Rodney replied.

"When you play "Ding-dong Ditch", you supposed to run away not stand there like a moron!" Amber shouted, shutting the door. She turned away from the door and it rang away. She turned around, opened the door, and shouted, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU… hi daddy."

John stood in front of her now. "What you up to?" he asked.

Amber looked over her shoulder and then back to her father, "Nothing."

"That means you are doing something," John replied, stepping in. He looked around, noticing a strap of the bag Amber had been packing.

"Dad, I'm 21 years old. That's 18 years, 7 months, 3 weeks, 2 days, 14 hours, 32 minutes, and 54 seconds younger than you." Amber said smartly.

John shrugged and sighed. "We need you in the control room," he said.

"Why?" Amber asked, not wanting to go.

"We have establish contact with people from the planet we sent a rover to," John replied.

Amber narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Fine… great, now that means I have to go off world. God damn-it," Amber said, opening the door and following John to the Control Room.

They entered the Control Room and were greeted by Dr. Weir. She beckoned them over and told them to look at the video feed on the screen. Amber tilted her head to the side. "Who are they?" she asked.

"Creators of this machine, we mean you no harm," said a man who was close to the rover on the screen.

"Is it possible," Dr. Weir began, "to make contact and possibly arrange a peace treaty between our people?"

"Our leader will happily allow a session with you," the man replied to Dr. Weir.

"Alrighty then, we'll be there momentarily," Elizabeth replied, nodding to John and Amber to assemble their team. Returning the nod, Amber and John jogged out of the Control Room, gathering the rest of their team.

**Five Minutes Later….**

John and Amber returned to Gate Room with the rest of their team behind them. Amber looked at the gate and the blue event-horizon. She shook her head and turned to John who said, "Let's move!"

"Wait John," Elizabeth said, coming up to them, fully geared. "If they want to arrange a peace treaty, then I am coming."

"Okay," John replied to Elizabeth and they went through the Gate. As they stepped out of the Star Gate, everyone looked puzzled. "Why are we back?" Elizabeth asked as an open question.

"We might have made a U-turn," John replied.

"That is possible, I read about SG-1 having problems like this," Rodney put in.

"No, we aren't on Atlantis," Raine spoke up looking around. Alek was beside her, he had returned from whatever he was doing in the previous chapters. People, of what looked like Atlantis, began to emerge from the doors surrounding the Star Gate. The man that they had talked to before walked up to them.

"Welcome," he said. "I am Niam our leader, Oberoth, is waiting to speak with you." As he spoke, he eyed the people surrounding Elizabeth and their weapons.

"I am Dr. Elizabeth Weir, This is Lt. Col. John Sheppard, Major Amber Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay, Raine, Alek, Teyla, Ronan, and Captain Jeremy Laren and we are honored to be here," Elizabeth said, introducing her and the team.

"Please," Niam said, "follow me."

Niam began to walk up the steps, similar to the Atlantis ones. Elizabeth followed, following her was the team that had accompanied her. Amber looked around at the staring people. She walked along side Jeremy and muttered, "Something doesn't feel right."

"I agree," Jeremy replied, looking around.

Elizabeth stopped in front of a window, gazing upon the rest of the city that she was in. "Wow," she said.

"You must be using a lot of Zero Point Modules," Rodney said, gazing out the window too.

"Of what?" Niam asked.

"Oh, um, devices that are powered by vacuum energy. We use them to power a city pretty close to what yours is like," Rodney said.

"Yes, we use twelve 'Zero Point Modules'," Niam replied to Rodney first statement.

They began to walk again and Amber heard Rodney say, "Twelve!" Amber shook her head and continued to follow Niam. A door opened in front of Niam and the team walked in.

"Oberoth," Niam began, speaking to the bald man in a brown robe, "our visitors have arrived."

The man, Oberoth, got to his feet and walked over. "Thank you Niam," he said a serious tone.

"I am Dr. Elizabeth Weir, and I was wondering if you would agree to talk to possibly establish a peace treaty," Elizabeth spoke up.

"In time," Oberoth said, shifting his gaze to her, "we will speak. I have heard that you come from a city similar to ours, care to elaborate?"

"We come from the ancient city Atlantis. We discovered it during our travels and set up a base there," Elizabeth said.

"I see," Oberoth said, glancing a bit at Amber and Raine, but returned to Dr. Weir.

"Since you have twelve ZPMs, I was wondering if you could give us one to help us with our fight against the wraith," Elizabeth said.

"No," Oberoth said, making the team jump. "We cannot spare any of our Zero Point Modules, they are too much of value to us."

"Then can you help us fight off the wraith,"

"We have a plan to destroy the wraith once and for all,"

"And what is that?"

"It will be uncovered when it is the time to use it,"

"Oberoth, if we want to establish peace between our people, you must tell me part of your plan,"

"When the time comes, we will eliminate the wraith. At a time of our choosing," Oberoth said, bringing their conversation to a close. "Niam, please show them to a guest quarters."

"Of course," Niam replied, leaving the room with the team.

The team was taken to a room where they were left alone. Amber sighed and slumped onto a chair, instantly falling asleep. Raine rolled her eyes and looked at John, "I don't think that they are ancients. I've never seen them."

"Then who or what are they?" Dr. Weir replied for John.

"They…" Raine stopped and thought to herself, _very well could be the colony of experiments that the ancients lost control of._

"Well?" Dr. Weir said.

"I'm not sure," Raine lied.

Amber snored and mumbled, "Where's my Mountain… Dew?" She felt the ground by the chair and under the chair. She fell over the arm of the chair, still asleep. Rodney laughed to himself, knowing that Amber would hurt him.

Dr. Weir walked over to the door and said, "Wake her up." She left the room and Raine smirked, walking over to Amber. She held her hand out over Amber and rubbed her fingers together, causing water to drip on Amber's face.

"Oh god, I'm going to drown! AH!" Amber shrieked, still asleep.

Raine rolled her eyes and the water turned into Mountain Dew®. Amber instantly woke up and started to drink the Mountain Dew®. The rain of Mountain Dew® stopped and Amber frowned. "What?" Amber yawned. "Where's my Mountain Dew®!"

Raine smacked her upside the head and walked over to Alek. "Dr. Weir wanted you up, we'll be leaving soon," Raine said.

Amber yawned and kipped to her feet. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. "I'm up, I'm up," she assured them.

Rodney laughed at her. "That's good, we wouldn't want to carry you and somehow drop you in a pool," he said.

"You do that, you're computer and other tech will be destroyed," Amber spat.

"Sorry," Rodney said and shrugged.

**One Hour Later…**

The team had been heading to the gate, but was then taken captive by the _ancients_. Amber looked around the room she was in, though it was Atlantis. She tilted her head to the side, wondering how she got back. She walked around the Control and Gate room, no one was there. She ran to the mess hall, still no one. A sound came from the hall and Amber ran over. She opened the door and listened.

"Are you sure?" a familiar voice said.

"Yes," another voice said.

Amber walked into view and saw that it was John, Jeremy and Jay, her brother, talking. "What's going on?" she asked slowly approaching them.

They turned around to face her, guns in their hands, and were loaded.

"Who are we going to shoot!" Amber exclaimed.

They pointed the guns at her and Amber shouted, "Awe shit!" She began to run, dogging the bullets. She opened a door and saw the three in front of her. She shut the door and turned around, seeing them again. "What the hell!" She shouted.

Jeremy held a gun at her head and Amber grabbed his arm, broke it, and grabbed the gun, tossing him to the floor. She pointed the gun at Jay and John and narrowed her eyes. Her hand trembled as she pointed the gun from John to Jay and back again. Her finger began to press the trigger…

Raine found herself in Atlantis, but the people around her weren't from Earth. A woman walked over to her and said, "Welcome, Experiment 44354."

Raine gasped and started to run from the woman, wondering where Alek or anyone was. More strange people stepped in front of her, she recognized one. The one she recognized was a younger version of Amber. "Amber!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know of an 'amber'," the girl said. "I am number 44352."

"What?!" Raine exclaimed. "Where's John? Elizabeth! Rodney! And where the hell is ALEK!"

"443454, your experiment must be messing with your mind," the woman from before said. "Come with me and we'll reprogram you."

"NO!" Raine protested and back up, but was pushed forward by the people behind her…


	13. Chapter 13

30/11/2007 16:57:00

Oberoth's hand exited Raine's mind. Raine looked at her fellow teammates, other than Alek (he was in another cage thing, next to the others) out stretched on the floor. "What the hell are they!" Amber and John shouted.

"They're Replicators!" Rodney said.

"I hate Replicators," Raine moaned. "Damn painful ancient experiments!" She mumbled the last part to herself. She put head against a bar and could hear Alek growling very loudly. He was mad, but when was he not? The first reason he was pissed was that he wasn't in the same cell as Raine. The second reason was that there were other men in the cell with Raine; and finally, there were Replicators causing Raine pain and he can't do anything about it. The Replicators were the only, we stress, ONLY thing that could stop him from helping Raine. (gasp in shock).

"What the hell was hat for?!" John asked Oberoth.

"I needed information that you would not freely give up," Oberoth smirked and exited the cell with his men. The cell door shut behind them. Raine looked over at Amber and thought, _Amber, if they say anything about who we really are, we are so fucked._

Amber ignored her and whispered, "Is it just me or is it getting smaller in here?"

Since Raine was on the opposite side of the cell, she didn't here Amber whisper. _Amber, are you listening to me!?_ Raine thought to her.

"AMBER!" Raine shouted at the top of her lungs. Everybody in the cell jumped at the sudden shout.

Amber moaned loudly and slowly turned her head to face Raine. "Y-y…yes?" she said.

"Were you even listening to me?" Raine asked.

"You only just screamed her name," Rodney said.

"No, piss off!" Raine snapped at Rodney, who jumped and cowered in fear. Alek smirked as Raine snapped at Rodney. _That's my girl,_ he thought.

"N-n… no," Amber muttered.

Raine threw up her arms and said, "I give up! Jeremy, do the step thingy."

"What step thingy?" Jeremy asked, dumbly.

"The thing that you do when Amber's in an enclosed place," Raine said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh right," Jeremy replied and started to walk from one side of the cell to the other. Once he finished the first side, he said, "Damn, 18."

He did the of side and sighed, "God damn it, 19."

Rodney looked at them confused. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"If she's in a room that is less than 20 steps by 20 steps, her claustrophobia kicks in," Jeremy replied to Rodney and noticed Amber doing something.

They all turned to see Amber's hand out of the cell and touching the pole; she was trying to open the door. Rodney looked at Ronan and he nodded. The slowly crept up behind Amber and pushed her through the hole between the horizontal bars. Amber got to her feet and shouted, "I'M FREE!" She began to runs towards the door.

"AMBER!" Elizabeth shouted. Amber stopped and realized she had to let them out. She waved her hand over the sensor, but it didn't work. "Ronan, Teyla, Rodney, and Elizabeth, please close your eyes," Amber said.

Hesitant, they did so. Amber punched the sensor, with the white fire around her hand. The sensor shattered and the shield around the cell was deactivated, the door opened.

Dr. Weir opened her eyes and walked out of the cell, not asking any questions that she wouldn't receive answers for. She looked at the others and they began to run toward the jumper bay.

Raine was left behind as she let Alek out of his cell. "You ok?" he asked placing a hand on her cheek.

Raine nodded her head slowly. "Fine," she lied. "Lets go."

"You better tell me the truth later," Alek grumbled both of them running to catch up with the others, which they did in a matter of seconds. They all traveled to the jumper and went inside. They brought the jumper down to the gate room and as they began to dial the gate Replicators were flowing into the gate room.

All the Replicators had the Replicator weapons at hand and were shooting at the jumper. Once the gate was activated John sent a message to Atlantis saying they were coming in hot. They received a reply message saying that they had lowered the shield. They flew the jumper through the gate.

The jumper entered the gate room of Atlantis and the shield was raised. The team sighed with relief and the jumper went up into the jumper bay of Atlantis. The rear hatch of the jumper opened at the returning team walked out, sighing with relief.

"Atlantis," Amber sighed, beginning to tear.

"I'm glad that we're out of there," Raine muttered, glancing at Alek.

The team left the jumper bay and went their separate ways; most went to their quarters. Alek and Raine went to the quarters that they shared and Raine sat on the bed.

"Now tell me," Alek grumbled, "are you alright?"

"I said I was fine," Raine mumbled.

Alek glared at her, knowing she was lying. "Tell me the truth," he growled.

She sighed and said, "They brought back memories of the experiments."

Alek's dark eyes softened a bit. He sat besides Raine and then pulled her into his lap. He buried his head into her neck and said, "I'm sorry Raine. I promised you wouldn't have to remember that."

Raine snuggled against him. "It's fine, you couldn't do anything. Besides I never held it against you, nor will I ever."

Alek made a light-calming growl as he kissed her neck.

Amber sat in her quarters, alone and packing her black bag. Her laptop had iTunes® open and was playing "On a Night Like This" by Trick Pony. Her quarters' door opened and John walked in. Amber jumped, pushing the bag into a corner.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Nothing!" Amber exclaimed, shutting off the music.

"Really?" John replied, walking passed her and putting the bag on the bed. "Then why are you packing a bag?"

"Well, um…" Amber muttered and drifted off. "I'm… I'm… um…"

"Just spit it out!" John snapped.

"I DON'T WANNA!" Amber shouted.

"Amber, just tell me!" John replied, trying not to shout. He didn't want a repeat of what happened last time.

"Fine," Amber sighed. "Tomorrow morning, I'm being shipped back to Earth for an undercover mission with my brother. Don't give me that look! I _have_ to go."

John sighed and sat down on the bed. He looked at her with the "why didn't you tell me" look. "How long have you known about this?" he asked.

"Two weeks," Amber replied, sitting in her computer-rolling chair.

"Let me guess, you haven't told anyone," John said.

"You're right!" Amber smiled, spinning around in the chair. She stopped, after she nearly fell over, and looked at her father. "I'm sorry, I should have told you," Amber sighed.

"Yeah, you should have," John replied, getting up. "Just be careful and come back in at least one piece."

They laughed, and John left the room. Amber put iTunes® back on and began to jump around her quarters as she finished packing her bag.

**About 20 minutes later…**

The music stopped and Amber sat on her bed, her black bag on the floor and only a dim light was on. She looked at the clock, it was nearly ten pm and she would have to get up at 4:30 am to be in the Gate room by 5:15. "God, this sucks," Amber exclaimed.

_Holy crap, Alek has a sensitive side!_

**Obviously, Alek's my boy.**


	14. Chapter 14

30/11/2007 16:57:00

**In the morning, 4:30am…**

Amber moaned as her laptop alarm began to go off. She sat up, yawning and shut off the alarm. As she began to fall back asleep, another alarm went off, she had set multiple ones to wake her up. Eventually, she crawled out of her covers and went into the bathroom in her quarters (yes, she has her own). She turned the cold water on and took her shower, which woke her up easily. Once out of her shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and walked out to the main part of the room.

"Holy crap that was cold!" she shivered, putting her underwear and bra on and went through her drawers. She slid into gray camouflage pants and a white tank top. She put her hair up in the towel and put her black bag on her bed, packing a few extra things. After about ten minutes, she brushed her hair straight and slipped her engagement ring off. On her desk was a folded piece of paper; she put her ring and earpiece next to it. Sighing, she put her sneakers on and slung the bag over her right shoulder.

Amber opened the door and looked down the corridor, luckily there was no one. She walked down the hall, toward the Control and Gate Rooms. She walked passed the Mess Hall quietly; she could her people inside eating breakfast. _Holy crap, people actually get up at this time daily!_ Amber thought just as she went by. Opening the door to the Control, Amber sighed; she didn't want to leave Atlantis, well now.

Amber went over to the coffee sipping Elizabeth and said, "I'm here, unfortunately."

"Cheer up," Elizabeth said, "at least you'll see your brother."

"Oh joy," Amber scowled, "my brother and his irritating wife."

Elizabeth laughed. "Come back in one piece, we really need you here," she said.

"I know, and I'll try," Amber smiled and looked at the clock: 5:05am.

**In Jeremy's quarters…**

Jeremy woke up, like he normally does, at 5:05am. He got out of bed and tried to contact Amber by earpiece, knowing she kept in her ear at night. He received no answer, not even a moan to go away. Puzzled, he left his quarters and jogged down to Amber's. The door opened as he went up to it, it was empty. He turned the light on and saw Amber's ring on her desk next to a piece of paper and her earpiece.

Jeremy walked over to the desk and picked up the piece of paper. He read it:

_Jeremy,_

_When you read this I have left or I am going to be leaving shortly. I didn't know how to tell you that I am being shipped back to Earth for a special mission against the Ori. You're probably wondering why I left my ring behind. I had to. You know me, I would have lost it. And I, well, I haven't told Jay yet. You know how he can be. Please don't be mad, I have no choice but to go._

_Love ya, Amber._

Jeremy ran out of her quarters as the alarm for gate activity sounded. As he entered the Gate Room, Amber was standing in front of the event horizon. A sad expression appeared as she watched Jeremy slowly walk to the center of the room. She heard Dr. Weir say to go, and she stepped through the Gate, no matter how much she didn't want to.

The Gate deactivated and Jeremy looked up at Dr. Weir. Neither of them said a word, nor did any of the members of John's team that were present at the time. John stood beside Elizabeth, he looked at Jeremy as if saying "I know how you feel". Jeremy left the Gate Room, no matter the amount of orders shot at him from Elizabeth to stay.

Raine and Alek walked around Atlantis, for they had nothing to do until later that day. She, though she and Alek already knew, wanted to hack/go into Amber's laptop to see what she was exactly doing. They reached Amber's quarters and went in, no one was in there. The ring and piece of paper, was no longer on the desk, but her laptop still remained. Raine lifted the cover of the laptop and turned it on.

Alek looked around the room, he was puzzled at the wrestling posters of guys Amber likes and/or has dated. He looked over at Raine and stood behind the chair she was sitting in. Putting his arms around her waist, he watched her try a couple random _Amber_ passwords to access the desktop.

"This is a guess, but what doesn't she want her father to do?" Alek asked her.

"Run her over with a jumper!" Raine exclaimed, typing in: _my dad is going to run me over with a puddlejumper_. That was the password and she turned to Alek and kissed him. "I knew you were good for something else other than… well, you know," she said.

The room door opened and Raine jumped, while Alek drew his gun. Jeremy walked in, his hands up. "It's only me," he muttered. Alek shrugged and put his gun back into its holder on the side of his leg. Jeremy went over to the laptop and said, "I came to do the same thing."

"You know how to use her computer?" Raine laughed. "She can barley use it to find anything that has nothing to do with screwing with Rodney."

"Point taken," Jeremy replied. "Go to her 'm-mail' inbox, that's were she would get messages like that."

Raine did so and a message popped up; it needed a password. She tried the same password as before, but it wasn't it. Raine looked at Jeremy and smirked. She typed in a couple words and gained access into Amber m-mail inbox.

"What's the password?" Jeremy asked.

"You should know," Raine muttered and scroll through the millions of mail Amber had received since she opened this e-mail. She clicked on the first message that Amber had gotten two weeks ago. The three of them read it, though Alek could have cared less.

"That doesn't explain much," Alek mumbled.

Raine scowled at him and click on the next message from the same sender. They read it and began to get more and more interested in Amber and Jay's mission. From that message they got information on what the mission was for. It was for the destruction of the Ori fleet heading to Earth and it's ally planets in the Milky. Raine opened the next message and looked at it as if saying: "what the fuck". There was one sentence on the whole message: _The materials are ready; the Ori ships are being intercepted. _

"Why would they intercept the fleet five days before Amber left?" Raine asked.

"To keep the ships from destroying planets/stars as they get closer to Earth," Jeremy replied. "The ships must have been in an area where there is nothing but black space."

"That makes sense," Alek grumbled.

"And, why couldn't they destroy the ships without Amber's help? I mean, the people on Earth can't be _that _stupid," Raine questioned.

Jeremy thought for a moment, "They want the ships destroyed at the same time and have them not be able to send out a subspace signal to any other Ori ships in the area."

"Amber's the only one that I know can accomplish that without it being detected. Also, she can get inside the main ship and get into all the systems. I've seen her do it," Raine said, shutting off the computer and getting up. She looked around and sighed, "She'll be back in a matter of days, if everything goes as planned."


	15. Chapter 15

30/11/2007 16:58:00

Raine, Alek, Jeremy, John, Rodney, Ronan, and Teyla stood in the Gate Room, waiting for Elizabeth to give the order to dial the gate to a planet they had discovered. After a few moments, the StarGate began to move and dial the address to the planet. The event horizon extended out and then went flat in the center of the ring. The team looked at Elizabeth, who nodded for them to step through. John led the team through the event horizon to the other side of the Gate.

John and his team emerged in a somewhat deserted area on the planet. John looked around and then at Rodney. "Which way, all powerful scientist," John joked.

"I'm reading life signs, a lot of them, in that direction," Rodney said, once the Gate deactivated and he pointed to the east.

"Okay, let's go," John replied and the team began to walk toward the direction of the life signs. They walked through a semi-clear field until they came across a village. The villagers were working and minding their own business, but stopped as John and his team entered the small village.

A villager, most likely the leader, approached them as they walked into the center of the village.

"Welcome," the man said.

"Thank you," Teyla said. "I am Teyla Emmagan, and these are my friends: Lt. Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, Ronan, Jeremy, Raine, and Alek."

"It is an honor to meet you all," the man replied.

The team was told to wait while the man went to tell the villagers of their arrival.

"Rodney, I thought you said they were an advance civilization," John whispered.

"I know, that what the scanners picked!" Rodney whispered.

"If your idea of advanced is arrows and scythes, then you've lost it," Ronan laughed.

Raine ignored the arguing men and turned to Alek. "Doesn't this place remind you of something?" She asked him quietly.

"Yes, isn't this a planet with…" Alek drifted off as the man came back.

"Please, come with me," the man said, and led the team to the center of the villager. Once they were in the center of the villager, another man wearing white and was bald came up to them, an Atlantian scanner in his hand.

The man in white scanned each of the team and looked at John and Raine. He turned to his men and said, "Take them."

Alek stepped in front of Raine and the rest of the team drew their guns and pointed them at the man's men. "Who are you?" John asked.

"I am Otho, I am the Lord Protector's advisor. Please, lower your weapons," Otho said. The team refused and they were awestruck when they saw a drone in the sky. The drone soared in the sky and dropped into a village hut, destroying it.

The team lowered their weapons, Rodney tossed his to the ground. "Let me go," Raine whispered to Alek.

"No," he whispered back.

"Come on, what are they going to do? Poke me to death?" Raine snapped. "Anyways, you can easily get into the…"

"Listen to them Sheppard, the Tower only lets certain people go up there," the village leader said.

John sighed and stepped forward, as did Raine. Otho nodded and began to lead the way to the Tower. Raine looked over her shoulder and winked at Alek.

**In the Tower…**

John and Raine entered the Tower and John was shocked that it looked pretty much like a replica of Atlantis. There were other people in the room, which looked like the Gate room. They looked at John and Raine, while gathering around them. All of a sudden, the gathered people split and an old man with two people beside him walked by Raine and John.

The old man sat in a chair, an Atlantian chair, and the chair activated. The other people in the room gasped slightly, but John and Raine didn't budge. The man looked at John and Raine and said, "You must be familiar with this kind of technology, for when most people see the chair work for the time they are shocked and curious."

"Well, let's say we've traveled a lot," John said. "I'm…"

"John Sheppard, I know. And this is Raine," the man said.

"How do you know that?" John asked.

"I see all in the village. I am the Lord Protector," the man answered.

John looked puzzled. "How can you see in the village if you never left this place?" he asked.

The Lord Protector activated the chair and a screen appeared in front of him. On the screen was exactly what was happening in the village. "From this seat I am able to see and hear everything and anyone I want to. I can fire these destructive yellow lights into the sky and have them destroy something without harming a fly," the Lord Protector replied.

"Wow, I didn't know chairs could do that," John remarked, glancing at Raine.

The Lord Protector got up from the chair and said, "Why don't the two of you join us for dinner."

"We'd love to," Raine said, speaking for the last time and giving John that look of "don't protest".

**With Amber on Earth…**

"Are you ready?" Jay Sheppard asked his sister as they sat in a holding place on the lead Ori mother ship. Jay had black hair, like his father, and green and hazel eyes.

"Hells yeah," Amber replied and looked at the control panel a few feet away from the locked door. The panel instantly began engulfed in white flames and the door opened. Amber smiled and looked down the hallway to make sure that no one was there. She nodded at her brother and they ran toward the direction of the second main control area.

Amber stopped as she heard a small beeping in her ear, from her earpiece. Activating it, she asked in a whisper, "Hello?"

"You've got ten minutes until we arrive," Col. Caldwell said, for he and his ship were Amber and Jay's escape once the explosion was activated.

"Okay, we'll work as fast as we can," Amber replied in a whisper and nodded at her brother. The dashed down the hall and took out two of the Ori henchmen peoples.

Jay ran ahead to scout, while Amber disabled the Ori men's communicators. She ran up to her brother. "Seven minutes," she whispered.

"Alright, let's go," he replied and they ran down the next hall and into a big, deserted control room.

"I'll guard the door," Jay said in a normal tone.

"Okay, Jay-Jay!" Amber said, running over to the control panels. She took out a pair of glasses that she seldom wears, because she got contacts. Jay looked at his sister and got a glare of light from her glasses. He hadn't seen that look for a while, it was like she was creating and using a fire sale.

Amber worked fast and easily hacked into the fleet's mainframe. She shut all the controls off and created the self-destruct that would set off all the ships at once. Putting her glasses back in her pocket she turned to her brother. "I'm done, with two minutes to spare," she said to him.

"Wow, no wonder the government wanted you," Jay laughed. "Shh, someone's coming."

Amber removed a gun from its holder on her leg and crouched behind her brother. She listened to the voices and footsteps of the people and whispered, "Thirty seconds."

30…

29…

28…

27…

26…

25…

24…

23…

22…

21…

20…

19…

18…

17…

16…

15…

14…

13…

12…

11…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

BOOM!

_**THEN THERE WAS NOTHING!**_

_HOLY MOTHER-BEEPING SHIT!!! REVIEW REVIEW! OR ELSE!_

**We have the power to send disturbing pictures of Rodney to you… and… steal your COOKIES! For our Christmassy needs.**

_**THE END!...**_


	16. Chapter 16

30/12/2007 21:51:00

**With John and Raine (just to kill ya)…**

John and Raine sat to the right of the Lord Protector as they eat dinner. Raine and John watched the nobles of the Tower eat like pigs. Raine paid no attention to them and elegantly ate the food in front of her. Across from them sat the Lord Protector's daughter and son. The son looked like he was up to something, and to John, the daughter was GORGEOUS.

As the dinner dragged on, the Lord Protector began to look like he was choking. Otho, the Protectors advisor, went up to him and he and some other people helped the Lord Protector away from the feast. John and Raine looked horrified as if saying "what the fuck?" as the people got the Lord Protector away.

"'tis okay, this happens to our father many times," Mara, the daughter, assured John and Raine.

John thanked the woman while Raine rolled her eyes, she knew something was up. The feast ended and Raine and John were given their own quarters. Raine looked at hers, it was too… too… PINK! She contacted Alek who easily slipped into the room from the village. Alek sat on the edge of the balcony, with Raine in his lap. Both looking up at the stars.

John was talking to Rodney as all of a sudden there was a knock. John went to the door, after silencing his radio, and opened the door. Mara walked by him and into the room dressed in a light blue silk robe.

"What are you doing?" John asked her.

"I just came by to see how things are. Is the room to your pleasing?" Mara asked, looking at the room, which consisted of a table and bed, both of which were red.

"Yes, of course," John said. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Why so pushy? Do you not find me appealing to you?" Mara asked, as she untied the tie around her waist that was keeping the robe closed.

**With Jeremy, Ronan, Teyla, and Rodney…**

The part of the team that remained in the village stood outside looking up at the sky. Rodney was looking at the "Little Dipper" and noticed a flash of orange go throughout the sky.

"You see that?" Rodney asked.

"I bet'cha that's Amber's doing," Jeremy laughed.

"Why would you say Amber did that?" Teyla and Ronan asked.

"She's the only person capable to do an explosion that big," Jeremy and Rodney replied.

"Oh," Teyla said and turned to look at the stars once more.

**The next morning…**

John and Raine were summoned to Otho's "office". Otho was there, sitting in his chair, he looked up as the two entered. "Welcome," he greeted them.

"I see you sent a little present to my quarters last night," John muttered.

"Don't point fingers at me, that was Mara's own doing," Otho replied. "That is not what is need to be said now. The Lord Protector is dying."

"And you didn't tell us this before why?" Raine said like a smartass.

"Because we didn't know the state he was in," Otho answered Raine.

"We have someone that can probably help," John said. "His name is Dr. Becket, he's specially trained to cure diseases and attempt to prevent death."

"That would be much appreciated," Otho replied in a shocked tone.

"Give us a few hours to get him here," John said and he and Raine left Otho's "office".

**On Atlantis, just before John and them contact for Carson…**

The Atlantis Gate suddenly opened, catching everyone around it off guard. Elizabeth ran from her office to them main part of the Control Room. She was informed that it was the SGC and there was a video and audio link. Telling them to open a channel, she turned to the screen. However, she expected General Landry, not Amber.

"Amber? Where are you? That's not the SGC," Elizabeth said shocked.

Amber put up a finger for Elizabeth to wait a minute and wrote something on a white board in red. She held it up to the camera, it said: _I'm at home, and I can't speak at the moment._

"Why can't you speak? This is shocker, you never stop talking," Elizabeth laughed, but stopped as Amber turned her head to the left. Elizabeth and the other people present in the Control Room gasped in shock. On the right cheek of Amber were three stitched cuts, and on her neck were also two stitched cuts. On of the cuts on Amber's neck was just below her throat and the other was over her vocal cords and windpipe.

"Oh my god! What happened!?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Amber, yet again, put a finger up and wrote something on the white board. She held it up and it said: _Jay and I were beam out a few seconds after the explosion happened; it isn't our faults, blame the Daedalus!_

"Okay, well… when do we hope to see you in Atlantis again?" Elizabeth asked.

Jay appeared on the screen and waved "hello". His arm was in a sling and he had a slight cut on the side of his neck. "Hey Elizabeth," Jay said.

"Hello Jay," Elizabeth replied. "I read that your mission went a little haywire."

"Yeah," Jay laughed. "But we're still here aren't we? To answer your question for my sister, she should be back in about a day."

"That's great, keep her out of trouble, we need her in one piece," Elizabeth said. Before the video and audio link closed, Elizabeth read the last thing Amber wrote: _What did Rodney do this time?_

The Atlantis Gate shut off and Elizabeth turned to go back to her office. But as she went to open the door, the StarGate activated again. She went back to where she was and asked, "Who is it this time?"

"It's Colonel Sheppard, he's requesting that Dr. Becket comes to the planet to help with a sick man who's on the verge of death," a man in the Control Room informed her.

"Tell him 'okay', I'll tell Carson to get ready to go off world," Elizabeth and ran out of the Control Room to get Carson.

**Back on the planet…**

Dr. Becket stepped through the event horizon and emerged on the planet. With most of his gear in bags in hand, he began to walk toward the villager where Ronan, Teyla, and Jeremy were. Rodney had gone to the underground passage to get into the Tower. Ronan grabbed Carson's bags and placed them down in the shade.

"What's up doc?" Ronan said. "Your escort to the tower will be here soon."

"Thank you Ronan," Carson replied. "There's something else."

"Yes?" Teyla asked.

"About a half hour ago, Atlantis received a message from Amber. She'll be back in Atlantis in about a day," Carson said, for he was only told that much.

"That's great!" Jeremy exclaimed. Before they could speak anymore, Carson's escort came up to them and took him and his stuff to the Tower.

Dr. Becket was brought to the Lord Protector's room where he ran a lot of tests. Raine and John walked into the room about an hour later and waited for Carson to tell them what was wrong with the Lord Protector.

"He's been poisoned, multiple small doses," Dr. Becket informed them.

"Is he going to live?" John asked.

"No, he's too badly poisoned and he'll die any moment now," Dr. Becket answered.

"Who do you think poisoned him?" Raine asked, finally speaking up.

"I think it's his son, he seems like he'd do anything to be in control of these people and he hates the villagers," John said.

"Yeah, I really think he's a fucking ass," Raine muttered.

"I'll stay here," Carson said, "I'll see if I can ease his pain."

John nodded and he and Raine left the Lord Protector's room and walked down the hall. On their way back to the main room of the Tower, Raine and John ran into Otho.

A bell began to ring; now everyone in the Tower knew the Lord Protector was dead. Otho looked away from the military people of the Tower and looked at John and Raine. "Arrest them," Otho said.

The people behind him cuffed Raine and John. "What the hell are you doing!" John and Raine exclaimed.

"Under the orders of the new Lord Protector, you are to be arrested," Otho said and nodded the men to take John and Raine to the Jail cells.

Once they arrived at the cells, John and Raine were shoved into the cell. Lying on the seat in the cell was the dead Protector's son. "Why are you here? You're the one who killed him," John said.

"You honestly think that I am the kind of person to know anything about poisons?" The son said. "The only one in this place that has the time and knowledge about poison would be…"

"Me," Otho interrupted. "Now that you've said that Carson Becket can give a person the gene needed to control the chair, the new Lord Protector is me."

Otho left them in the cell and all the son did was complain about how he shouldn't be in the same cell as "these peasants". A few minutes after Otho left, Mara ran up to the cell and opened it. She handed John his radio. "I was able to get this, you should leave, you have no idea what Otho is capable of," Mara said, looking at John with that pathetic look.

Raine rolled her eyes. "Let's just get Carson and go. Alek's with Rodney, they can screw things up here," Raine said, stepping in between Mara and John.

"You're right," John sighed. He looked at Mara and began to run with Raine to the main room where Otho was getting ready to become the new Lord Protector. He had already taken the gene therapy and Dr. Becket was in the main room in the back of the Gathered crowd.

"McKay, you need to use up the power that is left of the ZPM," John said as he and Raine sped through the halls.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Rodney replied.

"I don't know," John said.

"Try the Star Drive," Raine said, taking the radio.

"That'll work, though it'll take some time," Rodney replied.

"Just hurry!" Raine and John exclaimed just before going into the main room. A few minutes later, the Tower began to shake as the Star Drive started up. The Tower stopped shaking and the chair didn't work when Otho sat in it.

"What the?" Otho exclaimed, getting up from the chair. Gasps from the people arose in the main room.

"I thought you said, to be Lord Protector, you need to be able to control the chair," John said.

"This was your doing!" Otho shouted. John turned to the people and said, "This man is not your Lord Protector, and he's the one that poisoned the other Protector!"

"John look out!" Raine said, as Otho lunged toward John with a knife in hand. John turned around and moved just in time so the knife wouldn't touch him. Raine leaned against the wall behind the whole group and watched John and Otho fight. She moved her hand in different directions, using her powers to help John (holy shit!). Every time her hand move, John moved in the same direction away from the knife.

Puzzled, John checked Otho's wrist, breaking and cut him with the blade of the knife in the center of his palm. Raine smiled and returned to the spot she was standing in before hand.

"I guess, I do know a bit about... poisons," Otho said as he held his cut hand and fell to the ground dead.

Rodney and Alek ran into the room and John smiled, giving them a nod of gratitude.

**Back on Atlantis…**

John and Elizabeth were talking on the balcony over looking the east part of the ocean. "I heard they wanted you to be the new Lord Protector," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, I turned that down," John replied.

"I also heard you could have had the girl too," Elizabeth muttered.

"Yeah, well, I turned that down too," John mumbled.

Elizabeth laughed. "Well at least things will be running smoothly with the villagers and nobles now."

"Yeah," John replied, he looked at Elizabeth and then left the balcony.

_Yeah! Go peoples!_

**OOOOOO! I got nothin'**

_**Okay, please review! I need REVIEWS. We still don't own SGA, but we love it anyway!**_


	17. Chapter 17

30/12/2007 21:52:00

**On Earth…**

Mrs. Jeannie Miller sat in a chair, watching her daughter play with finger paints. All of a sudden, she had a mathematical/scientific muse visit her **(aren't they fun? SUPER MUSE!).** She got up from her chair and began to paint equations with her daughter's finger paints.

Her husband, Kaleb, came into the house and his daughter ran up to him. "Where's mommy?" he asked her.

His daughter pointed into her play room and she and Kaleb walked in. Jeannie looked up at Kaleb and her daughter. Kaleb looked at the scattered pieces of paper with finger paint equations on them. "Wow," Kaleb said. "How was your day?"

Days later, there was a knock/ring at the door. Jeannie had been writing the equations she had created; she had sent a typed a scientific draft and sent it out. She got to her feet and went to the door, opening it to see Rodney with flowers in his hands.

"Rodney?!" Jeannie exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"What? No 'hi'? Oh, these are for you," Rodney said, handing her the flowers.

"Rodney, we haven't spoken in four years! Wait, this is about my proof isn't it," she asked.

"No, of course not. What proof?" Rodney replied. "Can I come in?"

"No, you can't. Do you think after four years of not speaking that I'd let you in my house?" Jeannie replied.

"Honey, who's at the door?" Kaleb asked, coming into view of Rodney. Rodney waved his hand and smiled.

"Kaleb, this is my brother, Rodney," Jeannie sighed.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Kaleb asked, receive a nasty look from Jeannie.

"That'd be great," Rodney said, walking in and giving his sister the flowers.

**After dinner…**

Rodney walked into the kitchen and handed Jeannie his plate, which was still somewhat cover in food. "What, you weren't hungry?" Jeannie asked, taking the plate and putting the uneaten food in the trash.

"I'm not a big fan of Tofu," Rodney said. "Jeannie, I lied. I did come about the proof."

"I knew it!" Jeannie exclaimed. "I told that Samantha what's her name to get those security forms away from me and my family."

"Jeannie, please listen. I can't tell you what your proof means until you sign those papers," Rodney sighed.

"You can tell me anything Mer!" Jeannie replied. "I'm you little sister!"

"Jeannie," Rodney sighed. "Fine. Give me your hand."

Jeannie hesitantly did so and Rodney hit is locator for he and his sister to be beamed aboard the Daedalus. She looked at Rodney and exclaimed, "What was that?"

"You were just teleported to a ship orbiting the Earth," Rodney explained.

"Teleportation is just as likely as hyperspace," Jeannie replied.

Col. Carter walked up to them and said, "Welcome to the Daedalus."

"You're that person who wanted me to sign those papers. Rodney, what's going on?" Jeannie asked. Rodney turned her around so she could look at the surface of the planet they had been beamed from.

"Oh wow," Jeannie said. "This can't be real."

"Oh, but it is. Your proof is something big that will help our studies in the Pegasus Galaxy," Rodney said, standing beside her.

"What have you gotten yourself into Meredith?" Jeannie asked, looking down at the planet. "You're telling me that somewhere down there, my husband is giving my daughter a bath?"

"Yes," Rodney replied.

"Wait, did she just call you Meredith?" Col. Carter asked, walking up to them.

"Yeah, that's his name," Jeannie replied, still gazing at the planet.

"Your name is Meredith?!" Col. Carter laughed.

"Yes, my name is Meredith _Rodney_ McKay. I prefer to go by Rodney, if you don't mind," Rodney scowled.

Col. Carter kept laughing as Rodney explained to Jeannie how important it was that she was to come with them to Atlantis and help complete an experiment on Atlantis. Jeannie asked how long she would be gone, and she didn't like the answer of four months. She began to go all out on Rodney saying that Madison, her daughter, had a dance recital in two weeks and that what she was she supposed to tell Kaleb.

Eventually, Jeannie agreed to go to Atlantis for four months, just as long as it didn't have anything to do with the rest of her family. About a day later, Jeannie and Rodney were on the Daedalus, beginning their 3-week journey back to Atlantis.

**On Atlantis…**

It was night when the team of John, Jeremy, Raine, Alek, Ronan, and Teyla returned from a mission. They had been gone for a number of days, for they had been captured and taken far from the StarGate. The team was going to be debriefed the next morning, since it was very late when they returned.

Jeremy began to walk to his quarters, for he was very tired from all the fighting and not being able to sleep on the planet. He walked by Amber's quarters and then stopped. For some reason, he sensed that there was someone in the room. Curiously, he opened the door and walked into the pitch-black room.

On the table at the far side of the room, there was a lit candle that set off a dim light throughout the room. However, the embers rising from the candle weren't orange, they were white. He looked over at the bed and saw that Amber as sleeping on her right side.

Shocked, Jeremy walked over to the edge of the bed. _She must have returned when we weren't here,_ he thought.

"Amber," he whispered, tapping her on the shoulder. Amber lifted up a white board, which said, _Go away!_

Jeremy laughed. "Come on, wake up," he said.

Amber smacked him with the white board. Once she did, she flipped it over and it said: _Don't make me hit you again._

"Hey," Jeremy said and tried to roll her on her back, but Amber fought him. "Why won't you speak or look up at me?" he asked.

Amber moaned and put her pillow over her head. Jeremy removed it from her grip and he heard Amber sigh. She turned on her left side, reveling the cut marks on her face and neck. Amber sat up and buried her face in Jeremy's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close, and tried to comfort her.

"How'd this happen?" he whispered, not trying to sound demanding. Amber shook her head slightly, trying to get him to realize that she couldn't _tell_ him, since it hurt too much to speak.

It took Jeremy a few moments to realize what Amber was trying to imply. He then asked, "Why don't you write what you are trying to say?"

Amber nodded slightly and pulled away from him. She grabbed her white board and a dry erase marker. She erased what was written on the board and began to write what had happened:

_Jay and I were on the main Ori ship and I had just activated to self-destruct to go off in 2 minutes. We were against the wall, guns drawn, and we could hear two Ori people heading in our direction. Soon the minutes began seconds, and we still haven't been beamed onto the Daedalus. The ships began to self-destruct and we were still on board. A minute after the ships began to self-destruct, Jay and I were beamed aboard the Daedalus. I had turned away from the blast, hence the cuts on my face and neck and the cuts on Jay's arm and neck. _

It took Jeremy a few minutes to read what Amber had written, he was a slow reader. He read it twice, and then looked at Amber. Tracing the cuts on her right check, he smiled. "At least you're here," he said. He kissed her softly on the lips, being careful not to touch the cuts. (Awww…)

Amber began to dazedly lie back, and Jeremy laid next to her. She rest her head carefully on his chest and pulled the blankets over their bodies. Amber fell asleep and so did Jeremy.

**The next morning…**

Raine, Alek, Ronan, Teyla, John, and Elizabeth sat in the debriefing room, waiting for the last member of the previous mission to come. Teyla looked at Elizabeth and said, "I wonder what's keeping him."

"Knowing him, he probably over slept," Ronan replied, not giving Elizabeth time to reply.

"No, I don't think so," Elizabeth said. "He's probably with Amber."

"Wait, she's here?!" John exclaimed. Raine and Alek could already sense that Amber was on Atlantis. John jumped to his feet as if he was going to see her.

"John, don't," Raine said. "She probably had a rough time back on Earth, you should let her rest."

"You know something I don't, don't you?" John replied and Raine nodded.

"Why don't you tell me?" John asked.

"Nope, 'cause then you'll get mad and take it out on me and Alek will kill you. We can't kill you, we sorta need you here, sort of," Raine replied.

Before John could say another word, Jeremy walked into the room yawning. "Sorry I'm late," Jeremy muttered taking a seat.

"Nice of you to join us," Elizabeth said. "How's Amber doing."

"Alright," Jeremy shrugged. "She can't speak and she's a bit in between depressed and pissed."

They began to talk about what happened on their mission. Each of the team members took turns telling Elizabeth parts of the mission and how they were captured. About an hour later, the team had finished telling Elizabeth what had happened.

Elizabeth contacted Amber over earpiece, knowing that Amber wouldn't be able to reply. Within a few minutes, Amber came into the room, with the whiteboard in hand, and sat beside Jeremy. She ignored the gasps and looks from the other team members. Elizabeth told the others not to question Amber.

"Now, we have something else to attend to before I dismiss you," Elizabeth said. The team nodded and became silent.

"As you can tell, Rodney isn't here. He was sent back to Earth to bring his sister here to finish an experiment. Jeannie, his sister, had created a scientific proof that will help us complete this experiment," Elizabeth explained.

Amber wrote: _What experiment?_ on her white board and held it up.

"The experiment is for us to take zero point energy from another dimension and use it to power our zero point modules," Elizabeth answered.

"So wait," John laughed. "Rodney needs his sister to finish this experiment? That's got to be embarrassing to him."

_Wow… Rodney's sister!_

**Ha-ha, Meredith…**

_**REVIEW! So we can update a lot faster!**_


	18. Chapter 18

30/12/2007 21:53:00

**3 Weeks Later on Atlantis…**

Everyone from Rodney's team, and Elizabeth, waited in the center of the Control Room for Rodney and Jeannie to beam down onto Atlantis. Amber stood there, were iPod on and slightly moving her head from side to side. She paid no attention to the others around her, other than Jeremy of course, and continued to silently wait for Rodney and Jeannie to come onto Atlantis.

Amber shut her iPod off just as Rodney and Jeannie were beamed down from the Daedalus. Jeannie looked around, for she still wasn't used to the beaming thing. "Welcome to Atlantis," Elizabeth said, and introduced herself to Jeannie.

"I'm Lt. Col. John Sheppard, nice to meet you," John said, with a smile.

"She's my sister and she's married," Rodney said to John, giving a look.

"I was just saying 'hello'," John scowled. He then turned to Jeannie, dragging Amber in front of him. "And this is Major Amber, my daughter," he smiled.

"You finally told him?" Jeannie said.

Amber held up her white board: _Yep!_

"Did EVERYONE know before me!?" John shouted.

Everyone from the oh so powerful TV show Atlantis said, "Yeah."

"I give up…" John muttered. "Jeannie, if you need anything, come and find me."

With that, John began to leave the Control Room. Jeannie turned to her brother and said, "Wow, Mer. This is much better than you described."

John stopped and turned back to them. "Did she just call you 'Mer'?"

"Shut up," Rodney shouted at him. Raine began to snicker while Amber held up her white board: _laughs_. Rodney gave them a look before taking his sister down to the lab where Zelanca had started to create the experiment the last 3 weeks. Amber and Raine followed, for Rodney would need their help.

Amber hovered over Rodney, examining what he was doing. She smacked him on the head with her white board and wrote "_No_" and "_That's wrong, let me do it_".

She took his tablet and then handed it back to him a few minutes later. She wrote: _There, dumb ass_.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't correct my non-mistaked work," Rodney growled. Amber rolled her eyes and skipped over to Jeannie, at least one of the siblings was close to normal. Raine went up to Rodney and said, "We'd appreciate it if you weren't a dumb-ass."

"Why don't the two of you go bother someone else. Like Ronan and John, they must need to do something," Rodney scowled.

Raine shrugged and grabbed Amber by the arm and they left the lab. As the door shut behind them, all the ancient technology in the room shut off, complimentary of Raine.

Amber and Raine made their way to the gym to find John and Ronan; you can only guess what they are doing. The door into the gym opened before them and they crept in and sat on what they could. John and Ronan were playing a game that Ronan had _created_. Pretty much, the game was to get the flag out of your opponent's back pocket. Both John and Ronan had an Arnis stick in their hand, it was their weapon.

John and Ronan started round one and Ronan beat John easily by checking John's arm and hitting him in the stomach. Amber laughed, without opening her mouth. John shot her a glare and got back to his feet.

"Okay, round two, one arm," Ronan said.

"What?!" John protested.

"In battle, you may be injured and incapable of using an arm," Ronan replied. John sighed and put his left arm behind his back. Yet again, Ronan easily got John's flag, by pretty much doing the same thing. Again, John got to his feet and they began round three.

"Round three, one arm, one leg," Ronan said.

"Oh come on, you're making this shit up!" John protested, but did so and lost.

Amber laughed again and wrote on the white board: _LOL, you'd be dead if Ronan was a wraith!_

"I'd like to see you try," John grunted. Amber shrugged and got to her feet, taking the Arnis stick from John. She caught the flag that Ronan tossed to her and put it in her back pocket. "Round one, all," Ronan said. Amber nodded and she jumped out of the way as Ronan went in. As she jumped to the side, she hit the pressure point in Ronan's leg, sending him to the ground, and grabbing his flag. Amber smiled as much as she could and tossed him his flag.

"Okay, round two, one arm," Ronan said. Amber nodded and she smacked the pressure point in Ronan's hand and as she went in to grab the flag, Ronan swept her foot and grabbed her flag before she hit the ground. Amber narrowed her eyes and kipped to her feet, snagging her flag back and placing it in her back pocket.

"Round three," Ronan said, and before he could say the rest, Amber got put one foot off the ground and nodded.

Ronan sighed and he lunged in and Amber hopped to the side. Ronan smacked her thigh and Amber rolled out to catch her fall and get back onto her one leg. She winked at Ronan and held up his flag. "How did you get that!?" Ronan exclaimed.

Amber put her leg back on the ground and grabbed her white board: _I'm just good like that. _

"Will Major Sheppard, Colonel Sheppard, Raine, and Rodney McKay report to the observation room," The intercom said, coming and nearly giving Amber a heart attack. She sighed and she, John, and Raine left the Gym, running down to the observation room.

Raine, John, and Amber made their way to the observation room and ran into Rodney. They shrugged at each other and went into the room. Dr. Weir greeted them and had them look down where they saw a _second_ Rodney. _What's going on here?_ Amber wrote, looking at Rodney with narrowed eyes. _I can barley stand one Rodney as it is._

"Where'd he come from?" Rodney asked Elizabeth just as his sister walked in.

"He appeared in your device about an hour ago wanting to talk to you," Elizabeth replied.

_Great, two brain-dead brainiacs,_ Amber thought to Raine, who smirked in replied.

"Really?!" Rodney exclaimed. "Can I talk to him?"

"I should come in their too, it is our experiment Mer," Jeannie said. Elizabeth nodded. The two siblings disappeared and then appeared in the lower part of the observation room. Amber watched them, she was able to hear what they were talking about, though the others weren't able. It was one of her brought out senses that came with her powers.

John and Elizabeth began to speak as Amber thought to Raine, _Ha, his experiment ripped a tear in the other dimension, causing all that energy to start sinking into our dimension._

_Wow, even I should have predicted that,_ Raine replied.

_Well, this is Rodney we're talking about,_ Amber replied. _But this is bad, we can't have that alternate energy here! I hate to say it, but we should help them with this._

_Well, though it hurts me to say, I'll lead the two morons and Jeannie in the right direction. You should work on talking, though using the white board to hit Rodney is a good thing,_ Raine said.

Amber narrowed her eyes, and wrote on her white board: _Fine!_ She began to leave the room, but heard the people talking about things that haven't happened yet, or may not happen. Erasing the "fine" off the white board, she held it up so the others could see: _I'll be in my quarters if you need me._

John nodded and Amber left the room, he turned back to Elizabeth. "I bet you that Rodney, our Rodney, is saying that we can get the other Rodney back to his dimension," John said.

"Well, the three of them should be able to do it," Elizabeth replied. "Three scientists with the help of Zelanca and his teams should do it."

"What about Amber and I?" Raine asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth didn't answer, and left the room. Raine scowled and stomped out of the room, just as a clap of thunder sounded and it began to rain.

**A Little Bit Later…**

There was a knock on Amber's quarter's door. She moaned and got up from her bed. She opened the door and then went to shut it; it was Rodney. "We need your help!" Rodney exclaimed, catching the door before it completely shut.

Amber smacked him with her white board, which meant "hell no".

"Please, Amber," Rodney said.

Then Amber realized it was the _other_ Rodney. She hit him again and then walked passed him, and motioning him with her finger to follow. "Thank you," he said.

Amber quickly wrote something on her white board and held it up so he see: _Don't say that, even if you aren't my Rodney, it's still creepy._

He laughed and followed her to the lab. Once she got in the lab, she pushed the real Rodney out of the way and started to mess with what he had done. Rodney, the real one, began to protest what she was doing. "If you do that you'll screw everything up!" Rodney shouted.

"Rodney, don't yell at her," Jeannie snapped.

"Keep out of this Jeannie!" Rodney exclaimed, and then turning back to Amber. "You're screwing everything up!"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME DO THIS!" Amber screamed at the top of her lungs. The whole room went quiet, many people began to mutter about that Amber spoke. After a few minutes, Amber squeaked at the sudden pain on her neck and the right side of her face. She smacked the screaming Rodney with her white board and continued to do so until he was on the ground.

The other Rodney began laugh as he remembered that his Amber wasn't this cruel to him. Dr. Weir walked in and Amber turned around with the white board behind her back. "Where's our Rodney?" she asked. Amber kicked him three times and the last time was hard. He stumbled to his feet, wiping the bits of blood from his face.

"I'm here," he moaned, slowly walking away from the glaring Amber. Elizabeth gave Amber a look and told him to follow her and let the others take care of this at the moment.

Amber turned back to the computer and finished what she was doing. Writing something on the white board and holding it up: _I'm done, see ya_, and she left the room. She made her way to the infirmary and tapped Carson's shoulder. She wrote: _ice pack, dumb ass made me scream at him_.

Carson shook his head and retrieved an ice pack from the mini-freezer. He wrapped in a towel, and handed it to her. She pressed it against her face and smiled weakly. "Be careful, the last thing you'd want is for them to reopen," Carson said. Amber nodded, for she didn't feel like writing anymore. She got up and left the infirmary, heading back to her quarters where she hoped for some piece and quiet, like that'll EVER happen.

_**STAY TUNED! THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE REALLY GOOD, WE GET GOOSEBUMPS JUST REREADING THEM OVER! REVIEW!**_


	19. Chapter 19

01/01/2008 19:02:00

Let's say it is about three a.m., or something like that. Mostly everyone is sleeping, except for the group of people bull-shitting in the mess hall, each with beers in their hands. The Rodney from the other dimension (Rodney 2) sat at the end chair of the table, and John, Teyla, Ronan, and Dr. Weir were at the table; Jeannie was there as well. Rodney 2 was telling them about some of the differences between the two dimensions, while Jeannie was reminding him of embarrassing times in their childhood, which lead to deeper Rodney (real Rodney will just be called Rodney) conversations.

Rodney walked into his lab and was shocked to see Raine sitting in front of one of the computers. "What are you doing here?" he asked, walking up to her and looking over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

"Working," Raine muttered, before taking a sip from a mug of hot chocolate. Alek was sitting cross-armed in a chair a few feet away.

"I'm surprised that you're not talking with the other Rodney and making fun of me," Rodney said.

"Between the two of you, I prefer you over the other one. He creeps me out, A LOT," she replied. "I went through the work and corrected a lot of Zelanca's errors, we wouldn't want this blowing up and leaving us with _him_."

"How do know so much?" Rodney asked.

"My _dad_ was a scientist and was smarter than you, no offense, but a lot smarter," Raine said. She spat out the word _dad_ like it was a sickness.

"Really?" Rodney said, sounding interested.

"Don't get your hopes up, you're not getting anymore information out of me," Raine smiled and looked over at Alek. "Rodney, don't even try."

Looking at Alek and sulking, Rodney stopped pestering her for more information about her past. He walked over to another computer and began to work on more stuff for the up-coming experiment.

Raine turned to Alek and said, "Come on, it's late. People will begin to wake up, and we wouldn't want them seeing us with Rodney, do we?"

Shrugging with a smirk on his face, Alek got to his feet and went up to Raine. She got up and he wrapped his arm around her waist, they left Rodney alone in his lab. He grabbed his tablet from a desk in the lab and made a note about Raine's dad being a smart scientist.

Twenty minutes after Raine and Alek left, Rodney left his lab, heading toward the mess hall. He walked down the corridor and stopped when he saw Amber asleep on the floor. Laughing silently to himself, he nudged her with his foot to see if she was alive, which she was, but she didn't wake up. He activated his ear piece and contacted Jeremy, "There's something on the floor for you, and it's snoring."

"Same hallway as the passed couple times?" he asked.

"Yep," Rodney mumbled, looking down at Amber. He walked away, and entered the Mess Hall. He looked at the group in disbelief and asked, "What have they told you?"

"Nothing, but a couple of stories," John laughed, as the rest of the people turned to face Rodney.

"Like what?" Rodney asked in a snotty tone.

"Just stuff about you growing up, and a few about you and your imaginary rabbit, FliffityFluff," Ronan chuckled.

"You told them about my rabbit?" Rodney snapped at his sister.

"It just came up! Rodney 2 was talking about some of his other friends in his dimension and…" Jeannie said, but was interrupted.

"Oh, I get it! You like him more than me!" Rodney said, and then stormed out of the Mess Hall.

**Two Hours Later…**

The two Rodneys and Jeannie were working in the lab when Rodney 2 exclaimed, "Holy SHIT!"

"What is it?" Rodney and Jeannie asked in synchronization.

"One, to pull this off and get me back before the gate way between the dimensions collapses we need a lot more energy and two, if the gate way does collapse, all that negative energy will create a massive black hole," Rodney 2 replied, showing them what he was working on.

"Mer, how are we going to get that much energy, especially that much zero point energy?" Jeannie asked. "It's not like it can be handed to use from down that hall."

Rodney thought for a moment and did his finger snap thing. He took his tablet and left he lab, heading over to Elizabeth; Rodney 2 and Jeannie ran after him. The three of them went up to Elizabeth, catching her in surprise. "You want to what?!" she exclaimed.

"Elizabeth," Rodney sighed. "If we don't use the ZPM, we will loose the ENTIRE Pegasus galaxy and much more!"

"I don't have the authority to allow you to use all of the ZPMs power, you'll have to find another way," Elizabeth said.

"What if we don't use all of the ZPMs power?" Rodney 2 asked.

"Is that possible?" Elizabeth questioned. "If so, then I say go for it, but if you drain the ZPM, you won't have me to answer to."

Amber and Raine walked up to them, just as Elizabeth said that. "Do what with the ZPM?" Amber said softly, actually speaking on her own free will.

"Use it to power the experiment and allow Rodney 2 to go back to his world, while closing the gate way without it tearing a hole in ours or theirs," Jeannie answered.

"You'll use up all the ZPMs power," Raine muttered.

"That's what I said," Elizabeth grumbled.

"I can have the ZPM not use all of its zero point energy!" Rodney and Rodney 2 exclaimed.

_I'd like to see that,_ Amber muttered to Raine.

_Me too, though it would be bad for Atlantis to not have a ZPM…,_ Raine replied.

"Can I do it or not?" Rodney said to Elizabeth.

Sighing, Elizabeth nodded and Jeannie, the Rodneys, Amber, and Raine ran off to collect the ZPM and go through with the experiment. Amber leaned against the wall, watching the McKays hook up the ZPM and begin the experiment. The ZPM lit up and the gateway between dimensions started up run.

Rodney 2 was in the thing and disappeared as the Zero Point Energy hit him. "Rodney, shut it down!" Jeannie shouted over the noise.

"Not yet! He hasn't made it back!" Rodney yelled. Amber and Raine watched the ZPM power levels begin to drop rapidly toward 0. _Amber, hand now,_ Raine said, placing her hand on the ZPM; Amber did the same. Instantly, Amber's hand went into white flames and Raine's hand had two streaks of ominous blue mist, circling her hand in different directions.

Rodney and Jeannie shut the experiment down and looked at Raine and Amber awestruck. The mist around Raine's hand faded away and she fell back, into Alek's arms that came when he felt Raine use her powers.

Amber took her hand off of the ZPM and looked at the monitor to see that together, she and Raine were only able to save a small bit of energy. Sighing, she began to walk back to her wall, but fainted before she reached it (she has a higher endurance than Raine does, it takes longer for certain things to take effect).

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL HOLD WONDEROUS THINGS ABOUT SUPER RAINE, OR ME… SAME DIFFERENCE. **

_0o Hmm…. Amber's an idiot, but so am I. We are plotting so much and the only way you can join our club of soon to be world destruction YOU HAVE TO REVIEW_

_**This is so sad, we reviewed for ourselves. Don't make us do it again, we did it from SCHOOL too… Shh, you didn't hear that. REVIEW, or else in our dominated world, you won't survive that first week. Mwhahaha!**_


	20. Chapter 20

01/01/2008 19:02:00

_**This chapter is rated M, for the disturbing images we will place in your innocent little heads. (NO LEMON!!!!!!!)**_

**Two Weeks Later…**

Amber skipped down the hall, as if she was in a field of flowers. She stopped skipping as she approached Raine. "What are you so happy about? And where are you skipping to?" Raine asked, looking at Amber puzzled.

"Jeremy and I got the day off, we're heading to the _rooms,_" Amber replied.

"Which ones are you using, just so I know to avoid those rooms," Raine questioned.

"The red, white, hallway in between…" Amber trailed off.

"I'll just avoid the rooms altogether," Raine stated.

"Yep, see ya, bye!" Amber said, and skipped down the hall. Raine rolled her eyes and looked around. Alek had left for a few days, and will be back in a few days. She walked down the hall, in the opposite direction of Amber, and headed for the Control Room.

Raine went into Elizabeth's office and sighed. "Is there anything I can do so I won't be bored?" She asked.

"Well," Elizabeth said, thinking. "I guess you could help Rodney, he's found some new device that he is having trouble with."

"Okay…" Raine said, for she knew of all the _locked_ ancient machines. "W-where is it?"

"Down the hall from the room where we discovered the old Elizabeth… me," Elizabeth answered.

Trying not to look horrified, Raine calmly walked out of the office and then ran out of the control room. She dashed down the hallway and the door to the room where Rodney was opened before her. As she walked in, she heard Rodney scream, "I cracked it!"

"C-cracked w-w-what?" she stuttered, still trying not to look horrified.

"This machine, it was locked with something," Rodney answered. "But _I _ was able to break it!"

"D-do you k-know w-w-what it d-d-d-does?" Raine asked, slowly creeping forward.

"No, but I have an idea. I believe that it is an ancient recording device of sorts. There's numerous files of video data inside of it," Rodney replied.

"So… you're going to watch them. A-all of t-them?" Raine stuttered.

"Yeah, along with Elizabeth and the other scientists on Atlantis. What are you doing here anyways?" Rodney asked, as he looked at his tablet and downloaded the files from the device.

Water began to drip onto Rodney's tablet, causing it to malfunction and break. The tablet flew across the room, shattering into a lot of pieces. Raine darted over to the control panel on the device as Rodney shouted her name. She ignored him and tried to delete the files from the hard drive of the device. However, Ronan ran into the room and grabbed Raine by the waist, pulling her away from the device, before she could delete anything.

Raine flailed in Ronan's arms, shouting, "LET ME GO!"

"No," Ronan replied, dragging her out of the room and back to Elizabeth.

Rodney looked at his shattered tablet and a tear fell down his face. "Good bye, old friend," he sobbed, before glancing at the device and then running after Ronan.

As Rodney entered Elizabeth's office, the StarGate activated. Sighing, he went to see who it was; it was Earth. Mr. Woolsey, a representative of the I.O.A. stepped into Atlantis, a briefcase in his hand. The StarGate deactivated behind him and he ran up the stairs.

"Hello, Dr. McKay," Woolsey greeted him.

"Yes, hello. Why are you here?" Rodney replied. "This really isn't good timing…"

"I'm here for my monthly routine check-up, did you forget? Now, why isn't this a _good_ time?" Woolsey said.

"Well…" Rodney drifted off. Taking a deep breath, he told Woolsey what happened with Raine and the device. Mr. Woolsey looked interested and followed Rodney into Elizabeth's office to join them in Raine's interrogation.

Elizabeth, Woolsey, Rodney, Ronan and Teyla (she had join them, as well as John) began to start talking. "What if she was trying to bring down Atlantis!? She shouldn't be here!" Woolsey said, looking at Elizabeth.

"Why would I want to bring down my home!" Raine snapped, looking up from the desk.

"Your home?" They, other than Ronan and Teyla, asked.

"Yes, _my home_," Raine said and then sighed. "Just go a head and watch those videos, you'll do so eventually." She stood up and went to leave the room but Ronan blocked her way. Raine sighed, "I really don't want to hurt you, so move… …NOW!" Ronan stepped to the side, allowing Raine to exit.

"You're just going to let her leave?" Woolsey shrieked (sounding like the little girl he is).

"Yes," Ronan and Teyla said before following Raine. Elizabeth, John, Rodney, and Woolsey followed them to the room holding the device that Raine got pissed over.

Raine stood before the device, Rodney's fully repaired tablet in her hands. She tossed it to Rodney, who caught it and started to hug it to his chest before everyone gave him strange looks.

Raine then typed away at the device before her. There were files upon files of data on experiments done, all written in the ancient language. The files went by whether or not the experiment was living; human or creature (from the Black Lagoon); element; ancient related; and then the number of the experiment, considering they used numbers for everything.

Raine went into the files in this order: LIVING; HUMAN; WATER; ANCIENT; and then 44354. Inside 44354's file was a bunch of files listing from 4-14. "Pick a file, any file," Raine mumbled to Elizabeth.

Before Elizabeth could answer, Woolsey asked, "Where is Major Amber?"

"WHAT WOOLSEY!?" Amber shouted, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. She was wearing her camo pants and a sweatshirt backwards (which wasn't even hers).

"Where have you been? There's been a security issue," Woolsey demanded, sounding like her mother (though it really does fit, lol)

"I've been enjoying may day off. I figured you'd ask about me, so I stopped by to say: YOU BOTHER ME ON MY DAY OFF, I WILL FUCKING SHOOT YOU," Amber smiled.

"But, there's a security issue…" Woolsey protested.

"Really?" Amber laughed. "If it has anything to do with Mrs. Princity Princess there, then there's nothing to worry about."

Raine took Rodney's tablet and tossed it at Amber, who dodged it and it blew up. Rodney squeaked as, yet again, his tablet hit the ground in many pieces.

"Amber, you may go," Elizabeth said, watching the expression on Woolsey's face change.

"Thank you," Amber replied and left the room, giving Woolsey a glare as she turned the corner.

"Did anyone else notice her sweatshirt was backwards?" Rodney muttered to them.

John nodded and turned to Raine, "What was she doing?"

Raine shook her head and replied, "It's bad I know. And she sends me pictures too." She mumbled the last part so only John could hear. It took John a minute, but when he figured out he almost said something.

"Elizabeth, I ask again. Which number?" Raine said, before John could say anything.

"Start from the beginning," Elizabeth replied, looking at John's expression.

"Of course," Raine grumbled and then muttered, "Sit here for three god damn weeks." She turned to the device and opened the first file "4". In the file, Raine opened the folder titled "February Fifth". Once the folder was opened, the video inside started to play.

_A male ancient appeared on the screen and said in a deep suspicious voice, "Experiment 44354, Raine Genevieve Arrakis. I, Herold Arrakis, am the lead scientist of the following experiments on this subject. The other scientists on this experiment are my sons, Lyle Arrakis, Coyle Arrakis, Cliff Arrakis, and my colleagues Bob Disturbed, Cena Shawn, and Trick Carlito__(camera guy). Our goal in this experiment is to genetically alter 44354's DNA with the elemental powers of the element WATER. Our first experiment will be located in our subject's middle back where we will cut into the main spinal cord and attach a small microchip to allow us to control her mind during the experiments."_

_The recording device switched from the male ancient, Herold, to the unconscious girl on the medical table. The girl had long black hair and black star tattoos at the corner her eyes. Herold, his sons and his colleagues began to cut into the middle of her back. Cliff took the scalpel that flipped open like an old barber knife (Picture Sweeney Todd's Shaving knife). He nodded to Herold before placing the sharp edge against the girls skin. The blade skimmed across the middle of her back, making a clean cut. Once the scalpel was off the skin, scarlet blood began to steadily stream from the incision, rolling down the sides of the girls back. _

_Cliff handed Lyle the scalpel in return for a pair of tubing clamps. The tubing clamp grasped the loose skin and pulled it back against the uncut flesh, pinning it with a strong steel pin. Taking back the scalpel, Cliff began to tear open the bright red muscle tissue covering the spine and spinal cord. Coyle wiped the, now gushing, blood from Cliff's work area. Cliff pushed the cut muscle to the side, revealing the blood stained spinal cord and vertebrae._

_Herold told Cliff to step aside as he carried the small microchip in forceps. There was a small slice in the spinal cord where Herold placed the microchip in. A small electrical spark shot up the cord, the microchip had fused with it. _

"_Close her up," Herold ordered and stepped back to where he had been. Cliff nodded and took dressing forceps and a needle and thread, beginning to stitch the incision. The loose skin was released from the pin and elapsed over the cut red muscle. The needle went into the skin, taking the thread with it. Cliff began to sew in and out of the skin, causing drips of blood to fall onto the thread and his gloved fingers. He finished stitching and cut the thread from the needle; he had done a very bad job in sewing the skin together. There were gaps in between the showing thread, though some were close together. Shrugging, for none of them cared whether they did a good job of closing her up, the scientists left the room. _

The video ended and the screen returned to the file selection. Raine sat in her chair (they brought some in half way through), remembering the feel of the surgery. Though she had been unconscious, she was still able to feel and hear everything that had been going on in that laboratory. They had never removed the stitches, but luckily, she, with some help, was able to remove them before they became part of her back. On her back, she still had the paper-thin scar of where Cliff had cut into her back. However, there was also a diagonal scar going through the paper thin one. She had removed the chip once she was far, far away from Atlantis, many years after the surgery.

_Wow… um… yeah._

_**REVIEW! OR WE'LL MAKE YOU WAIT A WHILE FOR THE NEXT SERIES OF EVENTS! MWHAHAHA! Tell us if we said any of the surgerical terms wrong, we guess from a list of tools.**_


	21. Chapter 21

05/02/2008 19:12:00

"_Year four," Herold said into the recording device. "Our experiment has yet to go wrong in any way. Our subject has aged four years, and now is at the peak of turning eight years of age. Today, we continue our experiments with a test. A test in which we will see if 44354 can fight off a venom which is deadly to a normal being."_

_The device focused on the girl, Raine, who was strapped by her wrists and ankles to a chair. She was wide-awake, and her once blue eyes (which were now green due to the chip) glancing frantically around the laboratory. Cliff walked over to Raine, a syringe in hand. The needle of the syringe was about seven inches long and there was a pint of neon green venom in the container. Not tapping the needle to release air, Cliff thrusted the needle in her chest. The venom was pushed out of the container and into Raine's chest, instantly being pumped through the body by her heart. _

_Raine screamed at the top of her lungs, and began to flail rapidly in her restraints as her body started to fight off the venom. The needle was removed and carefully placed in a containment container, where the reminisce of the venom wouldn't spread to any of the scientists. Raine continued to move uncontrollably in the chair, but suddenly stopped after a matter of minutes. Herold motioned for Lyle to check her blood for any trace of the poison. Lyle quickly withdrew blood from Raine and tested it; the test came back negative, there was no venom left in her system. _

"_Yet again," Herold said into the recording device, "we've succeed."_

Rodney turned off the device and everyone turned to Raine, for they had a lot of questions; no one had spoken during the videos they had watched. "IS Herold your father?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, and to answer your question, Lyle, Coyle, and Cliff are three of my ten older brothers," Raine snapped.

"Did you receive any help outside of the laboratory?" John asked.

"Yes," Raine answered, though not giving any names or what kind of help.

"Did the experiments hurt?" Woolsey asked, being an ass.

"No, I just screamed at the joy of having deadly venom forced into my body and pumped throughout my veins," Raine replied sarcastically.

"That's enough for tonight," Elizabeth said, cutting off any further questions. "We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow. For now, get some sleep. If you can sleep that is…"

Rolling her eyes, Raine got up and stormed out of the room. She reached her quarters and sat on the bed, her mind wandering through all her once locked memories of the painful experiments she went through. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep, she left her quarters and went down to the infirmary, where she knew Dr. Becket would be doing something.

Raine entered the infirmary and went up to Carson, nearly scaring him to death. "Carson, can I follow you around and watch you do stuff until our little movie marathon continues?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied in his awesome Scottish accent. "May I ask why?"

"Join us for the movie marathon tomorrow, then you'll see why. It's all about the _wonderful_ surgeries and experiments that the ancients performed!" Raine said, in a happy tone, though she clearly wasn't happy.

"Sure…" he replied.

"Good for you," she mumbled.

**The next morning…**

Raine left the infirmary, leading Carson to the room where the device and the "movie marathon" was. Raine sat in the same seat that she sat in the day before, and Carson sat in a chair, one of the closest to the screen. John, Elizabeth, Ronan, Teyla, Woolsey, Rodney, and Zelanca soon joined them.

Rodney went up to the device and turned it on, and opening the file titled: "September tenth, Age ten". Before the video began to play, Amber and Jeremy entered the room. "Sorry we're late, we had trouble jacking up someone to figure out were you peoples were," Amber said, holding a bowl of popcorn.

They sat on the floor behind Raine and Raine asked, "Was your day off as sex-filled as you showed me?"

"Yep," Amber smiled.

"What?" Woolsey jumped, turning around. 

"We were reading books!" Amber shouted, and then filling her mouth with a handful of popcorn.

"Picture books," Raine mumbled under her breath, and looked up at the screen, though she didn't want to.

_Herold stood in front of the recording device once again. "This experiment that were are performing is going to be on 44354 and 44352. We will attempt to use blood transfusion to swap the abilities of the two subjects," Herold said. The device recording the whole movie marathon shifted to the two girls, who were strapped to two medical tables, unable to move. _

("Holy crap!" Rodney said, looking at 44352. "It's Amber!")

("No it's not!" Raine and Amber replied.)

("Oh," Rodney sulked)

("It's one of my ancestors or something like that," Amber replied.)

("Her name's Amelia," Raine said. "Now pay attention, we're only watching these once, and ONLY once.")

_Bob Disturbed and Cena Shawn wheeled over a blood transfusion machine, stopping it in the middle of the two medical tables. They stabbed four tubes, one in each arm of the girl, into the girls' wrists. Raine flinched a bit, but Amelia did nothing. Lyle and Coyle jabbed colored dye into the girl's chests to change the girls' blood color, so they would be able to tell which blood was going into who; Raine's turned to a sparkly silver, and Amelia's turned to a glittering gold. _

_Cena turned the machine on and the colored blood began to circle through the tubes. The sparkly silver blood was transferred to Amelia, while the glittering gold was injected into Raine. Once the gold blood began to return to Amelia, and silver to Raine, Cena turned the machine off. Herold went over and released the straps holding Amelia's wrists down. She sat up and slid off the table, waiting for instructions. _

"_Try your, I mean _her_ powers," Herold said to Amelia. She nodded and lifted her hand, instead of the original white fire, the fire was a dark bluish purple. Herold turned to the still-bound Raine, "Try them."_

_Raine wasn't unbound, but her hand had a white mist around it and two white glittering streaks circling in opposite directions. After a few minutes, however, the powers turned back to their normal colors. _

_Herold cursed under his breath and shouted, "Lock them away, they failed us." Without saying a word, Bob and Cena grabbed Amelia's arms and lead her out of the laboratory to a strobe lighted room, and, Lyle, Coyle, and Cliff took Raine to a pitch-black room. (They were being punished for their _wrongdoing

The hours dragged on as the group watched the rest of the videos recorded on the device. Once they were all over, the StarGate alarm started to go off. Raine looked at the people sitting in chairs, "I suggest you get all the chairs out of here, 'cause once he finds out about this, he'll kill someone."

"Listen to her," Amber said, jumping to her feet and running out of the room, with the bowl of popcorn in her hand. The alarm shut off and everyone in the room, other than Raine, began to scurry around, picking up chairs and running out of the room. Alek walked into the room, with a smirk on his face, which soon faded when he saw Rodney in the room; he was trying to fold his chair, and he was having little success.

Taking one glance at Raine, Alek went over to Rodney, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up against the wall. He closed his black eyes, and when he opened then, they were a blood red. His claw-like nails were longer and sharper, his fangs extended over his bottom lip, and his black wings appeared, but were a blood red; all in all, he is uber-super pissed. Rodney squealed like a girl, or like Woolsey, what ever you please. Ronan and Teyla were standing in the corner.

Ronan stepped forward as Teyla said, "Raine!"

Raine sighed and said to Alek, _Just scare him enough so he pisses his pants. _Alek growled in reply and let Rodney down. "You hurt mate mentally, keep watchful eye, I can, I will kill you whenever I can," Alek growled to Rodney, as if he didn't know much vocabulary. At that, Rodney pissed his pants.

**That's my boy! Protecting what's his! Go ALEK!**

_Damn. HAHA! Rodney pissed his pants, hilarious. _

_**We now have six reviews, we love you people who actually review shuns all those who don't**_


	22. Chapter 22

05/02/2008 19:15:00

Elizabeth, Woolsey, Rodney, Carson, Ronan, Teyla, Jeremy, John, Amber, Raine, and Alek were sitting in the conference room, taking (what a shocker Oo). "We can't take this lightly," Woolsey said. "She had these experiments done on her and we barely know what they did to her."

"Hey!" Amber shouted. "Parts of those experiments are still a part of me. If you give her crap, you should also give me the same!"

"At least you don't have the memories, or the scars!" Raine snapped.

"What?" Woolsey asked, turning to them. "You've got those sort of powers too?"

"Yeah, even Rodney knew that, and he's an idiot!" Amber smirked, leaning back in her chair. Rodney looked up at the sound of his name.

"Raine doesn't even look like the girl in the videos, she's obviously faking it. She doesn't even have any scars to prove it!" Woolsey said. This ticked Raine off… A LOT! Before anyone could reply, Raine stood up, kicking the chair back against the wall (breaking it). She raised her hands and Woolsey froze solid where he stood. "Someone push him over," Raine grumbled.

"I WILL!" Amber said, jumping up, but was grabbed around the waist and pulled back down by Jeremy. Scowling, she tossed something at Woolsey, causing him to tip over and fall. However, Raine had frozen him a little too well and he wouldn't shatter.

Elizabeth looked at Raine and said, "Un freeze him, the last thing we want is the I.O.A. up our asses."

"No can do, I only have control over weather, the moon, water, ice, and darkness," Raine said, sitting down on Alek's lap. "Unless you want him turned into a puddle of water, which the I.O.A. will absolutely love, I can't do anything."

Elizabeth turned to Amber and looked at her. "Unfreeze him," she said.

Amber sighed, for she controlled fire, lava, the sun, lightning, and light. She looked at the frozen Woolsey and he thawed. "My jobs done," she muttered, and then began to laugh with Raine. Woolsey smelt fire and then noticed his ass was burning. He rolled on the floor and the fire went out. He got to his feet and asked, "How did I get on the floor?"

"I froze you, Amber thawed you out and set your ass on fire," Raine scowled.

"Okay… how do we know that she's a real ancient. Activate something," Woolsey said.

Raine looked at Amber and relieved Amber's hoverboard, which was in its shrunken form. "See, I made this," Raine said, bringing it to its full size. She pushed it to the side, it hit Rodney. She went to say 'sorry' but then saw that it was Rodney.

"How do we know that Amber didn't activate it?" Woolsey questioned.

Raine reached into Alek's pants' pocket and pulled out his gun, holding it at Woolsey's head height. "Do you want your brains scattered across the wall behind you? Because right now, I can careless," Raine threatened.

Woolsey, finally, shut up and sat back in his chair. Each of the people in the conference room took turns answering questions and receiving answers and threats.

_**Sorry for the shortness, this is just a random chapter that we needed to get something across without going into other random crap. **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	23. Chapter 23

21/02/2008 20:24:00

Towering, black clouds lined the dusk sky. Nothing could be seen, not even the attacking wraith ships. Two wraith hives over looked the planet on which the Atlantian team of Lt. Col. John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay, Dr. Carson Becket, Major Amber Sheppard, Captain Jeremy Laren, Teyla Ammagen, Ronan Dex, Raine Arrakis, and Alek were attempting to become allies with.

Wraith darts, from both hives, scooped up many of the villagers. The Atlantian team made their way to the StarGate with many villagers following them. Rodney ran to the DHD and began to dial Atlantis. Behind him, the villagers crouched low to the ground while the rest of the Atlantian team tried to shoot the approaching darts down.

"Rodney!" Teyla shouted over the firing guns.

"Atlantis," Rodney said, once the gate had been activated. "This is McKay, we're coming in hot!"

Amber turned to the villagers that were still crouched low to the ground. "GO!" she said before shooting at the dart.

The villagers ran through the gate. The Atlantis team began to run toward the event horizon, a wraith dart approaching fast. _Crap,_ Amber thought, just as the dart scooped them up.

The dart flew back to its hive and rematerialized the team on a narrow strip of flooring. Around them were armed wraith , the Atlantian team was out numbered.

Amber glanced over to Raine and Alek, who were whispering back and forth. _Raine, get out of here!_ Amber thought to her. Raine didn't reply, but climbed onto Alek's back. He jumped off the narrow ledge and his black wings allowed him to quickly fly out of the hive.

"Lower your weapons," a wraith, who wore a black cloak demanded, "or die."

At that instant, Rodney dropped his gun to the ground. Hesitant the others did so too. The wraith that had spoken, looked up and down Amber, a happy smirk across his face. He growled softly and his fellow wraith began to lead the team away. The wraith led the team down many hallways and into a holding cell.

The black-cloaked wraith stepped forward into the cell, grabbing the major's arm. He pulled her out of the cell and the other wraith pushed the rest of the team into the back of the organic cell. The door shut and the wraith, grasping Amber's arm, turned the corner and out of sight.

"What do you think they'll do to her?" Dr. Becket asked, in his dreamy Scottish accent.

"They are wraith," Teyla spoke up. "They will feed on her."

John sighed and gulped. "It'll be worse," he said softly. "they are taking her to the queen, who won't feed on her, but extract the ancient from her."

Ronan laughed, "That's no possible."

"It is," Jeremy replied. "She has more of the ancient gene than all of us combined. She has powers, similar to Raine, like you well know. They _feed _ on her, they take the ancient abilities and most likely killing her in the process."

"Then we need to get out of here," Teyla said.

John looked at Ronan and asked for a knife, for Ronan had many. Ronan pulled a knife from his shoe and handed it to John. "Rodney," John said, turning around. "Where do I have to throw this?"

"Why are you looking at me?" Rodney replied.

"Rodney!" John exclaimed. Rodney sighed, knowing he had no choice.

"Throw right there," Rodney said, pointing to an organic part of the wall. John aimed the knife to where Rodney was pointing and threw it. The door remained shut.

"Damn it, McKay!" John shouted.

"This ship is built differently than the others!" Rodney spat in his defense.

"You know," A familiar voice said. "We can get you out."

"Please do so," Rodney replied as Raine and Alek stepped into view. Alek's eyes were red.

The cell door opened and the Atlantis team rushed out. Raine looked at them, silently counting in her head. _One… two… three… four… five… six. Where's the seventh moron? _Raine thought.

John turned to Rodney, Ronan and Teyla. "Try and see if you can communicate with the Daedalus, Atlantis must have sent it by now," he said and turned to Raine and Alek. "Since you got us out, you have the choice of what you want to do."

"What about me?" Carson asked.

"You're coming with us to find Amber," Jeremy said.

Carson nodded and the team split up, each going in different directions. Raine turned to Alek, "We're helping!"

"No," Alek growled.

"Yes we are," Raine argued. "If she loses her powers _I'll _be vulnerable. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Raine smiled as Alek rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. They began to run down the hallway that John, Jeremy and Carson had gone. Soon, Raine and Alek came up to them, nearly giving them heart attacks.

"The next passage is crawling with wraith," John informed them. "There is no way we'll reach her."

"Hence why we have Alek," Raine smiled, glancing over at Alek.

**Down the hall…**

Major Amber knelt on the ground, unable to move; she had gave a good fight, but lost. The queen of the hive ship was facing her as she slowly moved towards Amber.

"I've waited centuries for this moment," the queen began.

Amber narrowed her eyes at the female wraith, her anger rising inside of her. "Do your worst, my team will kill you if you kill me," she spat.

"That's where you are wrong," the queen said, tracing the side of Amber's face with her point finger. "Once your powers have mixes with my DNA, _I_ will control the sun and fire, and bring this war to an end!"

As the wraith queen finished her sentence, she placed her hand on Amber's chest. The louder Amber cried out, the more painful and excruciating the pain was. The major could feel her once ancienty (see, we like John's words too) blood drip down her body and to the cold floor.

"This is the end, Major Sheppard," the queen said, as she removed her hand from Amber's chest. There was a silent pause, and as Amber fell to the side, the queen crouched down and said, "And now, a new war begins, and you are the first of many casualties."

The queen stood up and left Amber, alone, in the room.

**Back in the Hall (during)…**

"It's now or never," John said, nodding at Alek to go around the corner to take care of the wraith. A few moments later, the team heard screams from down the next hall.

Alek appeared, all the wraith were dead and against the wall. "Let's move!" John shouted, racing down the once wraith invested hall, with the rest of them following.

After passing a lot of doors, John stopped just as the screaming ceased. He walked to the door on his right, and it opened before him, revealing Amber to be lying on the floor, motionless.

"Carson!" John said, steeping to the side to let the doctor by. John put his arm in front of Jeremy, keeping him out of the room.

Knowing arguing wouldn't do any good, Jeremy sighed and stayed back. Raine and Alek stood behind them, they could already tell what Carson was preparing to say. The queen had won, taken the white fire and Amber's abilities.

Carson looked up from checking Amber's pulse, shaking his head with his eyes lined with water. "There's nothing I can do," he said, trying not to cry. "She'll be dead by the time the Daedalus arrives, that's if Atlantis sent it."

Neither John nor Jeremy replied to Dr Becket, while Raine clenched Alek's hand.

"John!" Teyla said in his earpiece, John didn't answer.

"John!?" Teyla repeated. "We've established contact with the Daedalus, they are about ten minutes out."

**With Ronan, Teyla, and Rodney,**

"He's not responding," Teyla informed, looking at Ronan and Rodney.

"You don't think that they were captured again, do you?" Ronan asked, chuckling at the thought of them getting recaptured.

"I feel that the matter is worse," Teyla said, giving him a look to stop chuckling.

"Your not thinking what I'm thing, are you?" Rodney asked. Teyla nodded, her eyes now looking down at the floor.

"Dr. McKay," Col. Caldwell said over his earpiece.

"I'm here. Asking direct beaming to the bridge," Rodney said. The three of them were instantly beamed aboard the Daedalus.

"We're about to beam up the others," Col. Caldwell stated.

"I believe that it would be wise to have some medical staff standing by, we fear that something bad has happen to the major," Teyla said. Col. Caldwell nodded and ordered for a medical team to get to the bridge. Once the med. team was there, he had Hermiod beam the others onto the ship.

_**DUN… Dun….. Duh… DUNDUNDuhDUN…**_


	24. Chapter 24

21/02/2008 20:25:00

**Present Time…**

Raine and Alek walked through the ravine; some trees were around, but not many. The sun's light was very dim, though it was still shining. Raine felt weaker than usual, her powers over the night/moon had diminished. Alek walked beside her, looking down at her as she stared up at the sky.

"Are you okay?" Alek asked, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her and her attention to him.

"I'm not so sure," Raine sighed in reply, shifting her gaze to his black eyes and resting her head on the shoulder closest to her.

"Tell me," Alek said, not giving her a choice whether to talk or not. They walked a bit further and Raine still didn't say a word. Starting to get annoyed, Alek sat on the ground, leaning against a tree. He pulled Raine down on to his lap.

"Talk," Alek growled.

Raine sighed, "I just can't believe that happened."

**Two Hours Earlier…**

Dr. McKay sat in his lab, fiddling with a laptop. He was very angry at it, because of the numerous firewalls and passwords that lock EVERYTHING on the computer. He was alone and he'd been up all night messing with it. So far, he was only able to get passed the "turn on" password and the log in password with firewall.

The desktop of the computer was a picture of Atlantis at night. He moved the cursor to the "My Computer" icon and doubled clicked on it; a screen popped up asking for a password. "What the fuck? It's like trying to hack into area 51!" Rodney exclaimed, typing in a password that was denied. The whole computer shut off.

"Rodney, how's it going?" Zelanca asked, walking in to the lab.

"Every time I type in something wrong, I have to start back at the beginning," Rodney groaned. "I mean, how the hell does one person remember fifty-thousand passwords!"

"It's _her_ computer," Zelanca stated.

"I know, but why so many?" Rodney snapped.

"This is _her_ we're talking about, she's got EVERYTHING on their," Zelanca said, pulling up a chair.

**Six Hours Earlier than Present Time…**

Ronan and Teyla were sparring in the gym, talking too. Each had a stick in hand. Their form was sloppy and their strikes weren't at their normal strength. "So…" Ronan said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes?" Teyla asked, parrying a strike form the stick in Ronan's hand.

"Do you think, this is out there, but… do you think that they'll be a replacement, a new person to kick our Asses?" Ronan questioned hesitantly, sending even more jabs and swings at Teyla.

"I do not know. It'll be very hard to find someone with that much skill and guts to stand up to you and _beat_ you to the ground," Teyla answered, smacking Ronan's ass with her stick very hard.

"That's true," Ronan commented, swinging out at her with a fury of strikes.

Teyla dodged right and left, ducking and weaving to get away from Ronan's attacks. When she was close enough to him, she check his arm and disarmed him and brought him to his knees. "What ever happens, we must not let this decrease our chances against any thing, especially the wraith," Teyla warned him. "Or more will fall and we'll be plucked out one by one."

**Seven hours before present…**

John and Jeremy leaned against the balcony just outside of the Control room. It was twilight, nearly dark now. Both of their hands were folded together as if they were Donald Trump before saying "you're fired".

"I've wanted to ask," John began, not taking his eyes off the horizon line. "What caused the two of you to get… well.. _hitched_. If that's the correct word to use."

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh a bit. "It just sort of happened, right before we came to Atlantis," he replied, looking at the same place as John. "We grew up together, in a way. Amber and Jay had a foster family in North Carolina where we went to middle school together. When we barely passed regular middle school, they were sent to an academy in Colorado where they started in the military. I begged my parents to send me there and it took a LOT of convincing, and the constant whines of my half-brothers didn't help."

"So, you got into the academy and then what? You just decided to _go out_?" John asked, getting even more curious.

"No, not right away. Amber had a lot of different things going on, between her foster parents, early stages of puberty and other things, which she would never, and never did, explain. I'd watch her walk down the halls and get to school with different expressions each day," Jeremy continued. "It's like the girl in North Carolina she disappeared and a new one, a more stronger and hot-headed one came to be. Jay and I became great friends and we'd always bet on every girl on the school. One day, we were _claiming_ girls when Jay said 'I claim her, you?' I couldn't help but say 'Fine take her, I get your sister'."

"Predictable," John chuckled. "Then what?"

"Eventually, I got the balls to ask her out and surprisingly she said 'yes'. At the end of our senior year we were still together and the Iraq war began. All new soldiers were sent to camps to train to go to war, and their she climbed through the ranks, especially our first five months or so over seas. And then…" Jeremy drifted off as he heard a beeping in his ear, as did John. In sync, they activated their earpieces and heard Elizabeth tell them to run to the infirmary.

**Eight Hours Before Present…**

The Daedalus had pushed their engines to rush back to Atlantis. Major Amber's heart had stopped, and so far there was no luck in resuscitating her. The major's brown eyes were shut in the position of suffering, and made it seem like she was still with them. Yes, Amber was dead. (Stop here to cry and mourn over the _important_ loss).

After ten minutes of attempting to bring her back, Dr. Carson Becket looked up, tears rimming his bottom eyelid. "She's gone," he declared. "Time of death." He turned his gaze to the window in which Jeremy and John peered through, hoping for the best. Carson shook his head at them and watched Jeremy disappear in an instant and John just shifted his gaze to the ground.

The Daedalus landed on the east pier of Atlantis, an hour later. Dr. Elizabeth Weir had met Colonel Caldwell in the Daedalus's infirmary where she was briefed on what had happened. Her gaze shifted to the "motionless" body of Amber, which still lay on a medical bed. Her jaw fell to the ground, "Colonel, I thought she was dead."

"What?" Steven Caldwell exclaimed, turning around to see a faint rise and fall of Amber's chest. He slapped his hand to his earpiece and contacted Carson, "Get to the Daedalus infirmary, now."

It only took Carson a matter of seconds to get into the room. "Yes?" he asked.

"I though you said Amber was dead," Elizabeth said, stepping in front of Carson, blocking his view of Amber.

"Aye, she is," Carson said, looking down at the floor, holding back more tears.

"You must be mistaken on the meaning of _death_," Col. Caldwell said. "She's alive."

"What?!" Carson exclaimed, pushing by Elizabeth and saw the slight rise and fall of Amber's chest. "Dear god, radio the infirmary!" he demand, pressing his fingers to the veins in Amber's neck and looking at his wrist watch to check her pulse.

**In the Infirmary, seven hours before present time…**

John and Jeremy ran into the infirmary, stopping in front of Elizabeth and Dr. Becket. They caught their breaths and asked, "What's up?"

"We called you down here to inform you, and only you for the time being, that Major Amber is in fact alive," Elizabeth said with Carson besides her nodding in agreement.

"But how!?" John questioned.

"We were there, both of us, when he pronounced her to be dead!" Jeremy protested.

"And for that I'm sorry," Carson said, with some pity in his Scottish voice. "But she _was_ dead, everyone in that infirmary was there and checked themselves. However, now's not the time to go into questions in which the answers are still unknown."

"Before you ask ANYTHING else, she is in an enclosed room where only Dr. Becket can go in and out. He believes that anything, and we mean anything, can and will kill her in this state," Elizabeth said and gaze them a "don't fuck with me" look.

"Do not tell anyone until we are sure that she will awaken and be well," Carson said. "And I must stress something to the both of you, there is an _if_. She may _never_ wake from her current state."

Without another word coming out of their mouths, John and Jeremy exited the infirmary, now with a little more happiness.

**Back to Present Time…**

Raine looked up at Alek, tears riming her eyes. "At least," she whispered to him. "She's alive… if there's a plus in that somewhere…"

Alek grunted and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I guess there's some plus to that…" he shrugged, kissing her cheek.


	25. Chapter 25

One Month Later…

18/04/2008 17:23:00

**One Month Later…**

A pair of brown eyes slowly began to open, only to rest upon the sight of blurriness. The light above her was bright as the brown eyes began to focus. Major Amber was finally waking up. Her chest was pounding, and she couldn't remember why. Squinting at the light and ignoring the pounding, she cautiously sat up.

She was on a bed; of course it wouldn't take a genius to figure that one out. Around her were four walls, each painted a pale blue; one wall had an Atlantian-like door. Figuring that she'd fall on her ass if she tried to reach it, she continued to toss her head from side to side, trying to figure out where she was. "Hello?" Amber called with a yawn.

No one, or thing, answered her. Amber eyed the door again and the same image of her falling on her ass entered her mind. "HELLO!?" she shouted, a lot louder than before, still not receiving an answer.

"God damn it!" Amber cried out in frustration. "Where the hell are everyone and where the fuck am I!?"

The room's door jerked open suddenly, causing Amber to jump slightly. Dr. Becket entered the room, his face buried in the tablet he held in his arms. "Carson?" Amber asked softly and slowly, though a cheery tone was hinting.

"Major!" Carson jumped, looking up from the tablet with a surprised look. "You've finally come to."

"Carson…" Amber paused. "How _long_ have I been here, out cold?"

He hesitated before replying, "One month."

"A MONTH! What happened, I can't remember anything up 'til… a while ago," Amber shrieked, scratching her head. She snapped her fingers and there was nothing. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Amber shouted.

"You and the rest of John's team was captured by the wraith on your last mission… the queen wraith fed on you, took your powers, and killed you for over an hour," Carson explained, shivering at Amber's tone.

"That mother-fucking," Amber was cut off.

"MAJOR!" Carson shouted.

"Sorry… angry moment, I was never good at anger management," Amber smiled.

Carson couldn't help but laugh. "I'll be back," he said. "I'm going to have someone get you some _normal_ clothes out of your quarters."

"You're letting me roam around, already?" Amber questioned, sliding her legs onto the edge of the bed, out from under the blankets.

"Well, supervised and on certain parts of Atlantis," Carson said. "You should be fine. You're injuries healed a few weeks ago."

Amber nodded with a shrug and watched Carson exit the room. Sighing, she gazed up at the light above her, noticing that there was something near/on her that was reflecting the light. Amber was puzzled and looked down, seeing her engagement ring looped on a gold chain, a chain that she had seen Jeremy wear on numerous occasions. _Oh my god! Jeremy… I hope he's okay,_ Amber thought loudly in her head. (Note: she didn't feel anything for John).

Carson reentered the room a few minutes later, carrying a pair of black cargo pants and a dark gray t-shirt. He laid them on the bed beside Amber and smiled, "Here you go. Now get changed, call me in once you're done. Oh, and don't stress yourself."

**Five Minutes Later...**

Amber called Carson back into the room, she'd finished changing into her nice, clean clothes. She came in and helps her to her feet. Her body was all stiff and ever step she took another part of her body cracked. She nearly fell on her first step, see, she knew that she'd fall on her ass before she reached the door.

They exited the enclosed facility and crossed through the infirmary. Amber stopped and leaned back to look at herself a mirror they had passed. "Carson," Amber said, stiffly walking up to the mirror.

"I swear, I didn't do a thing. I came in one day and that was your hair color," Carson said, putting his hands up, showing he was innocent.

"OH MY GOD!" she shrieked. "I haven't had _black_ hair since… since… mom died…"

Amber ran her fingers through her black hair. It was shorter too, she noted as she saw it came up to a little below her chin. Shrugging, she continued out of the infirmary with Carson at her side, occasionally catching her so she didn't fall down a flight of stairs or trip over air.

The Control Room was packed with people, new recruits too. Amber gazed around, as if she'd just arrived on Atlantis for the first time. A few workers in the Control Room looked up at her, either they couldn't recognize whom it was or they were surprised to see it was her. They walked up to Elizabeth who hovered over a group of people working on a system.

"Dr. Weir," Carson said, tapping her shoulder and grasping her attention.

Elizabeth looked up and then straightened her back. "Yes Carson… Amber?" she said, looking at the different looked major next to Carson. People in the Control Room gasped, "That's Major Amber?!"

"Aye," Carson said. "A little shaken, but still her."

Elizabeth smiled, "It's really good to see you up and awake."

"Thanks," Amber replied. "I'm still freaked out about the whole thing, especially being out for the whole month, or so."

"Don't worry, I'll catch you up later," Elizabeth assured her.

Amber nodded in reply and spaced out as Dr. Weir and Carson began to talk. After a few minutes of just standing there, the Gate activated.

"Atlantis, this is McKay, we're coming in hot!" Rodney voice sounded and Elizabeth told them person sitting at Gate Control to lower the shield. Out of instinct, Amber rushed down the stairs and caught a nine-millimeter that a fellow army person tossed to her. She stood at the far side of the gate, literally right next to the ring.

Rodney appeared in the Gate room after rushing into the event-horizon on the opposite end, followed by Raine, Alek, and Teyla. The next person to step through was Jeremy, and then Ronan. The Gate deactivated; John hadn't made it through.

"Is everyone alright!?" Dr. Weir exclaimed, hopping down the steps to the Gate Room. Amber positioned herself behind the returning team, Raine and Alek were the only ones aware of Amber's presence behind them.

"Where's Colonel Sheppard?" Elizabeth asked them, winking at Amber without them actually noticing. Amber returned a smile.

"Geez," Amber muttered, loud enough for them to hear. "Just ignore me (she sniffled). I guess none of you are happy to see a friend who has been out for a month. Oh well… I'll just go back to sleep. I guess you don't love me anymore!" She was having fun with this, and turned her head to the side, not facing them as they turned around.

Each of their faces lit up, other than Ronan (Alek could still careless), he couldn't figure out who it was. "Who's that?" Ronan muttered to Raine.

"It's Amber," Raine replied.

"Really? Humph, doesn't look like her," Ronan grumbled.

Raine rolled her eyes and sighed. Jeremy, who was extremely happy, ran up to her, picked her up by the waist, spinning her around. As he kissed her, Rodney couldn't help but mutter, "What's going on."

"You're such a dumb-ass Rodney," Raine scowled.

"You never listened to John did you, when he was fussing all over them being engaged," Teyla sighed.

"Huh? Since when!?" Rodney exclaimed.

Elizabeth walked over and pushed Amber and Jeremy apart, standing between them. "You can catch up later, but at the moment, we need to find John," she said.

"You're right, Dr. Weir, the party wouldn't be fun without him," Amber admitted.

**An Hour Later…**

The StarGate began to activate, and the order to raise the shield was issued. The person sitting at Gate Control informed Dr. Weir of a video and audio that was requesting a reply. They awaited Elizabeth's orders. "Open it, in a non-network channel," she order, and turned to the screen hanging from the ceiling.

Amber ran up the back stairs into the Gate room, followed by the rest of _her_ team. The video feed appeared on the screen; it was Kolya, the evil back-stabbing Genii.

"Dr. Weir, I was beginning to think you weren't there," Koyla said.

"What do you want Kolya?" Elizabeth said, noticing John in the background tied up and gagged on a chair with two guards at his sides.

"As you can see, Dr. Weir. I have Colonel Sheppard," Koyla replied, stating the obvious.

"I want to speak to him," Elizabeth demanded and Kolya stepped to the side.

"Let's rephrase that, we want he to speak to us," Rodney spoke up.

"Dr. McKay, how's the wrist?" Koyla asked, before nodding to the guards beside John to remove the gag.

"By my authority, don't do anything he says!" John shouted just as the gag left his mouth. The guards quickly re-gagged him, after a small fight.

Amber's brown eyes narrowed as she spoke up before Elizabeth could say anything, "Kolya! Listen to me, let him go or I'll KILL you!"

"Who is that?" Koyla asked, noticing the surprised and joyful look on John's face as she spoke. He and Amber met once before briefly.

"It's Major Amber _Sheppard_! You let him go!" she spat, despite the looks from Elizabeth to shut up.

Kolya went silent for a moment as he examined the twitching John. "You have three hours before we dial back," With that, Kolya's image disappeared and the Gate deactivated.

"Who was that?" Amber questioned, turning from the screen looking directly at Raine.

"Augustus Kolya, he used to be a Genii until he was exiled for turning against them," Raine answered.

"Oh, _him_?! What the hell does he want?" Amber sneered.

"I don't know, but we know someone who might," Dr. Weir replied, and then gave orders to the Gate Control person.

**Another Hour Later...**

Layden, the current leader of the Genii, had been brought to Atlantis after being told of the Atlantians' problem with Kolya. Amber sat in the chair across from Layden in the debriefing room. Her black hair was tucked behind her ears, except for one strand that dangled over her left eye.

"Excuse me, Dr. Weir," Layden said looking at Amber. "I am wondering, who is this woman?"

Elizabeth looked at Amber and then back to Layden, "This is Major Amber Sheppard."

"Nice to meet—" Layden started.

"Layden, the better you cooperate, the nicer I'll be. I am in no mood for this procrastination crap!" Amber hissed at him.

"Major, that's enough," Elizabeth said in a loud tone. Amber narrowed her eyes and slumped back in her chair. _God, I want to shoot him so bad,_ she thought.

_You wouldn't want Atlantis to become enemies with the Genii, do you?_ Raine said to her through a telepathic connection.

_Holy crap! Don't scare me like that! Wait… I can still hear your thoughts!_ Amber replied.

Raine laughed, _though you can through my abilities. Don't worry we'll get him back, dead or alive._

_DEAD!_ Amber shouted.

_Amber, calm down. Kolya has ways of getting his way; don't buy it,_ Raine replied.

Amber sighed and looked at the clock: 30 minutes remained until Kolya would dial into Atlantis. She looked at Elizabeth and Layden; she had missed the entire conversation.

"Elizabeth, we need to find out who or what Kolya wants, he wouldn't do this unless he had a purpose," Amber said, jumping back into the conversation.

"Yes," Layden replied, "then we'll find where he's hiding." He looked at Amber, he could tell something was troubling her; probably the main reason for her attitude. Also, he thought she seemed lost in thought at times.

"Major," he said, "is there something wrong?"

Amber, yet again, snapped back into reality. "Oh, um, yeah. It's nothing that you'd understand," she replied. Her eyes, instinctively, roamed over to the clock; ten minutes remained. Her heart lurched as Elizabeth told them that they should head to the Control room.

Layden got to his feet first and followed Elizabeth out of the Briefing Room. Amber sighed, and used her arms to push her stiff body to her feet. Using the table as a railing of sorts, she left the room. By the time she reached the Control Room, the Gate activated and Kolya's image was plastered to the screen.

Jeremy walked up to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, bringing her closer and allowing her to shift her weight on him. Dr. Weir looked up at the screen and listened to Kolya rant about how he'd obtained John on their previous mission.

"Good evening, Dr. Weir," Koyla began. "I assume that Layden is with you by now."

Elizabeth hesitated, and looked over at Layden. "Why would Layden be here?" she replied.

"Dr. Weir," Kolya laughed. "Here's my proposition: I'll give you Colonel Sheppard for Layden."

Elizabeth looked back at the screen and then at Layden. She shook her head and said, "We will not trade one man for another, even if it _is_ John's life at stake."

"Suit yourself," Kolya grumbled, motioning for the men at John's (he was in the room with Kolya) to open the door. When the door was open, two more of Kolya's men walked into the room. And they were escorting a wraith up to John. The men unlocked one of the shackles on the wraith's hand and Kolya nodded to them.

Amber turned away from the screen, burying her head into Jeremy's shoulder as the wraith placed its hand on John's chest, and began to feed. For the first time in her, life she could relate to _that_ particular pain that he was feeling.


	26. Chapter 26

Kolya's men stopped the feeding wraith and re-locked its hand in the shackle

18/04/2008 17:26:00

Kolya's men stopped the feeding wraith and re-locked its hand in the shackle. Kolya turned back to the people in the Control Room. "You have approximately three hours until we dial back and see if your answer to my proposal still stands," Kolya said, and the Gate deactivated.

Amber looked up from Jeremy's shoulder and glanced over at Dr. Weir, "Now what?"

"I do not know," Elizabeth confessed. "Kolya must have inside me within the Genii." She turned to Layden.

"Dr. Weir, you honestly don't think that the Genii are behind this, are you?" Layden asked.

"I don't know what to think anymore. But, what I do know is that we need to find him. For the time being, you will remain on Atlantis," Elizabeth answered.

"Dr. Weir, let me return to my people and interrogate the men in my circle that were once part of Kolya's coup," Layden protested.

"We can't trust that you can obtain the information in time and that you're people aren't behind this!" Elizabeth argued.

"Dr. Weir, would you think that I would come to Atlantis alone if the Genii were behind this?" Layden questioned, making a good point.

**Five ½ Hours Later… (after second feeding and just before third…)**

After the second wraith feeding, Layden was allowed to go back to his home world to interrogate those men. That was two hours and a half ago. The Atlantians started to get worried and suspicious at the wait for the address that Layden would supply them. But up 'til now, they heard nothing.

Raine and Amber sat on the steps separating the Gate and Control Rooms, each had a mug of hot chocolate and marsh mellows. "It sucks that we can't go with them to find John when Layden dials in," Amber muttered, before sipping her hot chocolate.

"Well, Alek wouldn't let me go even if we could," Raine said.

"Alek, is well… Alek," Amber replied. "At least you still have your abilities. I can't activate a personal shield!"

Raine sighed, sensing that Alek was nearby. "We'll get your powers back, hopefully," she assured her,

"Hopefully?" Amber snapped, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Well, it's going to be difficult, borderline impossible," Raine grumbled.

"You have no idea how to, do you?" Amber asked, and when Raine shook her head, she sighed. Raine explained to her that she had lost her powers years, years ago and she could remember how her… her… d-dad got them back. Amber was not very enthusiastic about the story.

"That helps," Amber grumbled, looking at the StarGate.

"Sorry," Raine said, following Amber's gaze and then something _hit_ her. "Something just dawned on me. In John's absence, aren't _you_ the ranking military officer on Atlantis."

Amber nearly dropped the mug and jumped to her feet. Thanking Raine, she dashed up the stairs and into Dr. Weir's office. "Dr. Weir!" Amber exclaimed. "I'm going on that mission once Layden dials in."

"No, you're not," Elizabeth replied, looking up from what she was doing.

Placing her mug on Elizabeth's desk, Amber said, "Actually, since _I_ am the ranking officer in John's absence, I have the power, and the authority to go on this mission."

Elizabeth sighed, knowing that Amber was right. In John's absence, Amber _was_ the highest-ranking military personal on Atlantis. Major Lauren had been promoted after. "You're right," Elizabeth admitted. "You are the ranking officer. I have no choice but to let you go."

Amber smiled, and as she did the StarGate activated; it was Layden.

**After the Mission…**

Amber and the rest of her team returned to Atlantis, they had been sent to the wrong planet. However, Kolya had not dialed in yet.

"What do you think is keeping Kolya?" Ronan asked.

"You're not thinking John's dead are you?" Rodney stammered.

"No, I was thinking that he escaped, though that is a possibility," Ronan grumbled.

Amber turned to them, her eyes narrowed, "We will NOT think about that."

The Gate reactivated and Layden was on the screen, receiving very harsh words from Elizabeth. Amber listened in and leaned against one of the pillars; now she was PISSED OFF. Layden's image disappeared and Elizabeth told the Gate Control person to dial a certain address. "We're not out of luck yet," Elizabeth said, as she turned to Amber.

Amber ran down the stairs, trying not to fall, and nodded to her team as well as locking eyes with Jeremy before stepping through the gate. Once on the other side of the event horizon, Amber turned to her team, "I'll stay by the Gate, because, one: it's the safest place for me, and two: If Kolya heads for the Gate, _I_ want to shoot him."

As a reply, the rest of the team nodded and disappeared off into the trees. Jeremy glanced over his shoulder, seeing Amber climb into a tree and load a nine-millimeter. He couldn't help but smile just before running after the team ahead of him. The way they looked into the silent forest was hinting at the fact that they were waiting for something to happen.

There was a shout, followed by gunfire and the team dashed toward it. They entered a clearing and feasted their eyes on the sight of a wraith standing in the center of dead Genii. Before the team did anything, or was spotted by the wraith, the wraith walked over to the very old looking John and began to, what looked like, feed on what was left of him. Ronan walked up behind the wraith and pulled him back, and just he as about to shoot John, normal John, jumped up. "It's alright, he's a friend!" John said, motioning for the team to lower their weapons.

John took Ronan's gun and shot the wraith, though it was set on stun. "Hey," Rodney exclaimed, "he looks younger than before!" John shrugged and told the team to drag the wraith back to the jumper for they were going to bring it to a wraith home world.

**Back with Amber…**

Kolya was jogging toward the gate, none of his men were behind him. Amber jumped down from the tree as he started to press the symbols on the DHD.

"Kolya!" Amber shouted, sounding like John with a feminine voice. "you're not leaving this planet!"

"Major, it is good to see you again," Kolya said, hitting the blue button on the DHD, activating the StarGate.

Kolya made a run for the event horizon and leapt through, just missing a bullet from Amber's gun. Amber tossed her gun to the ground and cried out in anger and frustration. After retrieving the gun, she disappeared into the trees, looking for the rest of her team. The sound of Ronan's gun rang through the trees and Amber ran toward it. She emerged into the clearing where her team and John stood over a stunned wraith.

"What the hell!?" Amber exclaimed after Ronan said John had just stunned it. John turned around, with a surprised smile on his face. He tossed Ronan the gun and embraced Amber with a lung-crushing hug.

"Can't breathe…" Amber muttered under the pressure of her father's arms.

**Later that Night…**

Amber and Raine sat in Amber's quarters, each with another mug of hot chocolate in their hands. On the floor was Amber's laptop, they were browsing through Amber's video and photo files. Amber looked at Raine and asked, "What next?"

Raine took the mouse and went to Amber's documents folder and scrolled down. She stopped at the file titled: July 6th 2004. In the file was a video icon.

"What's this?" Raine questioned, moving the cursor to the icon, but not opening it.

"Um," Amber hesitated.

"This is… footage from the crash, isn't it?" Raine asked, remembering Amber mentioning a crash of sorts a while back.

"Yeah," Amber sighed, and then nodded when Raine asked if she could watch it. Coincidentally, as Raine double-clicked on the file, Jeremy, John (he wanted to see Amber for something), and Alek (he wanted Raine) entered the room.

"Sit down, why don't'cha. It's like this room is wired," Amber muttered, grabbing her pillow off her bed and held it in her arms as the video started. Jeremy couldn't help but laugh as he sat down next to his fiancé, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and having her lean her lean against him. John leaned against the door; he watched the video in interest and suspicion.

**YAY! VIDEO TIME!!**

"_You ready?" Jay Sheppard asked as he held the camcorder in front of him. _

"_I guess," the 19-year-old Amber replied. She was standing next to a fighter jet. There were army guys filling the rear part of it._

_Jeremy smiled at her, for he was standing beside her. He kissed her cheek causing her to blush. "Don't crash," Jeremy laughed._

"_Well, I'll try," Amber replied sarcastically as she climbed the ladder to the pilot seat of the jet. Jay had climbed up after her, but just stood on the ladder with the camera in Amber's face. _

"_So, any last words?" Jay asked._

_Amber hesitated before saying, "Well, personally, I have no idea what I'm getting into, but I guess I'm doing this for mom. Oh, and for daddy. No, not the evil daddies, but the one good one, wherever he is. Let's just hope I'm as good as a flyer as the tests say."_

"_Sergeant!" The general of the air base said, coming up to the jet (Jay climbed down as the general approached). "Are you ready?"_

_The cover of the jet closed and sealed shut. Amber put on the headphones and said through the attached microphone, "Ready for take off, sir!"_

_The general nodded and placed his hands behind his back and the three of them (Jay, Jeremy and the general) stepped back from the jet, camera still rolling. The jet's rear doors closed and the jet took off. When the jet was out of the base, Jay and Jeremy ran to the edge of the open gate. _

"_Shit…" Jay muttered, as the camera started to fuzz. _

_**The Camera fuzzed…**_

"_Control," Amber said, through her headphones, "I've got two homing missiles, I don't think I can shake them!" The flashed from fuzzy to not, showing glances of the jet spinning, diving and trying to loose the missiles a couple miles away._

_**Amber's point of view…**_

_The rear door of the jet opened and Amber shouted to the people in the rear, "Get out!" Some of the army people jumped though some protested by saying they won't leave her alone to _die_. _

"_Listen to me! JUMP or I'll make you fall out!" Amber ordered in a shout. The army people still refused and the jet went straight up, causing them to fall out. Amber shut the rear doors and looked at the radar at the three homing missiles behind her. _

_**Back in the Base, the Camera now working…**_

"_Amber!" Jay and Jeremy shouted in unison as the camera refocus on the three missiles penetrating the jet, making it go up in smoke and dive toward the ground. _

**Back in Amber's Quarters…**

Amber pressed her head into her pillow, squeezing it tightly. Raine saw Amber do that in the corner of her eye and stopped the video, they had seen enough. John had gotten so interested, his face was almost through the laptop screen. He looked at Amber and hesitantly asked, "What happened next?"

At sounds of Amber grumbling into the pillow, Jeremy said, "Well, we took out a Jeep and drove to the remains of the jet. There we found Amber, bruised, burned, cut, and her right leg crushed by the body of the burning plane. Obviously, she was rushed to a military hospital underwent surgery."

"I doubt it's my business, but what was she diagnosed with?" John asked.

Amber lifted her head from the pillow, before Jeremy could reply. "Extreme damage to the memory portion of my brain, severed leg, some third degree burns, usual crap from plane crashes," Amber said softly, rolling up her right pant leg, revealing a long scar that ran from her hip to the middle of her thigh. "Everything healed except for this. This is why you'll see the occasional stiffness or limp when I walk," Amber said, before pulling down her pant leg.

_**That should fill in some answers for ya. Oh, and to see some pictures we collected of our SGA cast: go to and search for "TwiDwagon" and browse through our pics.**_

_**Sorry about the long wait for an update. We had a lot of stuff going on, but now that we're on vacation we can really update and make you peoplez happy!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Amber, Raine and Alek were off world, on a planet that Raine had been on before

16/05/2008 18:26:00

Amber, Raine and Alek were off world, on a planet that Raine had been on before. The planet was _very_ hot and it seemed like a desert, though there were mostly plants and trees. Rained stood next to Alek and looked around. "This way," Raine said, and began to walked to the east.

"Where are we going?!" Amber complained after a while of walking.

"Stop complaining, you're turning into a Rodney!" Raine snapped. She knew that Alek was getting aggravated.

Amber sighed and continued to walk to the east. She jumped over a fallen log and stopped. "Someone, or thing, is following us," Raine said, turning around.

Amber was leaning against the fallen log and muttered, "Really?"

Raine looked at Alek. He growled and went back to see who, or what, was following them. Amber and Raine heard a shriek and then it silence. Amber shifted her gaze to the ground; it was moving. She yelped and scrambled to the top of the log, Raine did the same and shouted for Alek.

"What the fuck is that?" Amber shouted. "And why the hell are we even on this planet?"

"I don't know," Raine replied, "and we came here because I need to find something."

"Is the thing you're looking for even on this planet?!" Amber scowled, shooting the ground with a nine-millimeter.

Alek reappeared and glanced at the things in the ground. E took out a gun, similar to Ronan's, and shot the moving things. He jumped onto the log and asked Raine, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Raine replied and looked at Amber. Raine jumped off the log and said, "This planet is yet _again_ uninhabited. The thing I'm looking for can't be here."

Amber jumped down. "Great, we came her for…" she paused. "Shiny!"

She ran over to a crystal in the ground. The crystal was clear and the sun glared off of it. Raine went over and exclaimed, "You found it! You actually found something!"

"What did I find exactly?" Amber asked, looking at it with money signs in her eyes.

"A crystal, duh. It's the kind of crystal that powers most of the ancient technology on Atlantis," Raine replied and watched Alek pull the crystal out of the ground.

"Using this, you can win the race easily," Alek grumbled.

Amber smiled and stood up, since she was kneeling on the ground. She looked at the crystal and said, "This is why we came here? What the hell did you need me for!?"

Raine laughed and smirked, "You attention span would find it before I could."

**Back to Atlantis**

Alek, Amber, and Raine went back to Atlantis, concealing the crystal from the others. You're probably wondering: "what race?" Well, Dr. Weir is hosting the first annual Jumper Raine. A race in which five teams of two people will fight for a _raise_ (Yes, Raine isn't getting paid, but Amber can't fly the jumper…) They are also racing for the unbearable "I WIN!" rights for a year. Each team gets one jumper, and they can modify it in anyway they want, including color and upgrades.

The rules of the race are simple: no shooting drones at opposing jumpers, no hyperspace jumps, must follow marked path, on person is the pilot, the other is a mechanic/smart person to modify the jumper.

Amber and Raine sat in their jumper, the rear hatch was closed and the window was covered. They didn't trust Rodney and his pilot John. "So," Raine said, "can you make it work?"

"I'm not a super genius for nothing," Amber smirked as she interfaced the crystal's energy with the Jumper. She pressed a few more buttons on the laptop, and the crystal began to glow.

"Damn, you're not much of an idiot… but you're still a moron," Raine exclaimed. Amber deactivated the crystal and sighed, leaning back. There was a knock at the hatch. Raine covered the crystal and Amber opened the hatch. Standing in front of them was Dr. Zelanca.

"I've come to expect the jumper," he said in his chec accent.

"Yeah right," Amber laughed.

"Go back to Major Lauren," Raine said. "He is calling to you. And nice try!" 

Dr. Zelanca began to swear in his language and stomped off back to his jumper. Amber laughed and looked at the pilot seat of the jumper. She wished that she could be flying it. "We are so ready," Amber said, returning to her laptop.

"Fuck yeah," Raine exclaimed. "You're activating the alarm now, right?"

"Yep, it's now activated and synced to our earpieces," Amber replied, closing the laptop.

Raine nodded and they left the jumper, closed the hatch and covered the jumper. Raine and Amber skipped over to John and Rodney's jumper. They smirked evilly at them and left the bay.

Rodney and John looked at each other as Raine and Amber skipped away. "They look like they're up to something…" John said, stating the obvious.

"When aren't they…" Rodney paused , his laptop locked him out of what he was doing. He typed in his password numerous times, each failing.

"This," John said.

"Means," Rodney said.

"War!" they said together.

**Later**

Al the contestants for the race were told to leave the bay and not to go back in (they were allowed to make anymore adjustments). Amber and Raine stopped on a balcony and watched as the track was being marked.

"That was funny!" Amber exclaimed. "Did you see Rodney's face when he stomped around 'cause he couldn't get onto his computer!"

"That was funny as hell!" Raine replied. "I can't believe that you made that program."

Amber laughed and yawned. It was getting late and the race was at noon, three hours before Amber usually woke up. Raine nodded and said, "Meet me in the bay, dare I say, nine-thirty."

The look of horror on Amber's face was priceless. Hesitantly, she agreed. Raine walked with Amber to her quarters and said, "You better get sleep."

Amber looked at the ground, "I'll try!"

Raine shook her head and left to go to her own quarters, which wasn't too far away from Amber's.

Amber walked into the main part of her quarters, closing the open balcony door. She collapsed onto her bed, pulling a pillow over her head. There was a knock and Amber shouted, "If it isn't someone important, GO AWAY!"

She received no answer, it must have been Rodney. She turned the light off and fell asleep.

**In the Morning**

Amber's alarm went off, it was nine-thirty am. She groaned and turned the annoyed sound off. Ever so slowly, she sat up and yawned with a stretch. The blinding sun was staring directly into her room, just her luck. Amber got to her feet and quickly changed into black and blue Tripp pants and a dark blue tank top. Her earpiece was still in her ear, the alarm on the jumper hadn't gone off. _Ha! Take that Rodney!_ She thought and raced out of her quarters.

Raine was leaning against the jumper, waiting for the sleepy head. The door to the jumper bay opened and the dazed major slowly made her way over. "Good morning sleepy head," Raine smiled.

"Mmm," Amber grumbled, opening the rear hatch of the jumper. They walked in and the hatch shut behind them. Raine uncovered the clear crystal as Amber turned on the laptop and accessed the program she had constructed for this.

"You know, when we have a battle of the brains," Raine began. "You'll kick Rodney's ass."

Amber laughed and turned the program on. The crystal began to glow and Amber said, "Everything's green, all systems are more than good to go! And! I didn't blow anything up… aw man!"

Raine smiled and looked at the laptop screen. "I won't crash," she assured Amber.

"Ha ha, very funny," Amber scowled, turning the program off and minimizing it. Raine took the laptop from Amber and began to rummage through the many, MANY, folders. She came across a folder with an interesting name, she opened it a began to snoop.

As Raine went to click on the folder titled "_Bye_", Amber took the laptop back. "Stop going through my crap," Amber scowled.

"Fine," Raine sighed and looked at the time at the bottom of the screen. "Let's go, the race is in 2 hours."

**Two Hours Later**

"_All racing teams to the jumper bay!"_ Dr. Weir's voice said over the intercom. She was all ready in the bay, a few of the racers were there making final adjustments. Within minutes, the bay became full of life and Dr/ Weir called a meeting.

"Many of you will lose, and one will wing. I want to remind you that there is not straying from the path, shooting opposing jumpers, and absolutely NO hyperspace jumps," Elizabeth said, looking at the five teams. The teams were: Rodney and John, Major Lauren & Dr. Zelanca, Raine & Amber, Carson & some person, and Col. Caldwell & a scientist from the Daedalus.

"Get your jumpers to the line and wait for my mark. Good luck to you all," Elizabeth concluded and walked out of the bay.

The teams scattered to the jumpers, lifted off the ground and exiting the bay from the roof. Amber and Raine left the bay and lined up with the opponents. The crystal was activated and the systems (original and new ones) were powered with an unlimited supply.

A sixth jumper stopped in front of the five racers. In the jumper were Dr. Weir and a pilot. "Everyone ready?" she asked by earpiece.

"Bring it on," all the racers replied. The sixth jumper flew to the side of the other jumpers a drone was fired and the racers were off.


	28. Chapter 28

"Let's win

16/05/2008 18:27:00

"Let's win!" Amber said, accessing the speed controls from the laptop.

"Fuck yeah," Raine said, making the jumper go faster than the others.

John and Rodney's jumper was right beside the,. Amber started to hack into Rodney's computer. "They've go a program similar to ours, but WAY less protected," Amber informed Raine.

"Can you bug it?" Raine asked, having the jumper swerve through an obstacle.

"Way a head of you," Amber replied. Raine smirked and rammed the jumper beside them

Rodney looked at his tablet and shouted, "Damn her!" He had lost control of everything he was monitoring and an image popped up. The image was a photo of Amber, she winked and disappeared.

"Fix it," John said. "I'll deal with them."

Raine looked at the ocean below them. "I've got an idea," she said slowing their speed a bit.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked as the jumper slowed even more.

Raine smirked as she brought the jumper downwards while speeding up again. The water just below them seemed to act as slippery ice, causing their jumper to speed up even more than before. Raine looked over at the awestruck Amber as Atlantis completely went out of view. "Guess you like my idea, huh?"

"Go faster," Amber said with a huge smile on her face/

Raine shook her head. "If I go any faster the ship will skip over the water and we'll have to stop completely."

Amber nodded and looked at the course map on her laptop. The map had been given to everyone right before the race first began. "We're going to have to turn soon, so we'll have to…"

Raine rolled her eyes and said, "Slow down, I know what to do. I've dealt with Jumpers before, I'm not stupid." The jumper rose while slowing down a bit. Their jumper was far enough away from the others to completely stop and start up again, if they wanted."

"_Raine_," Amber said. "The turn is coming up."

Raine nodded as the jumper communicator went off. Amber answered it and said, "If it's not important don't bother."

The voice growled. "Raine," Alek said, ignoring Amber's comment. "I want you to slow down."

"There's something…" Alek was cut off. Rodney's voice substituted his. "Why are you cheating?"

"RODNEY!" both Raine and Amber yelled.

"Put Alek back on!" Raine yelled.

"No," Rodney said. "Bye now." The communicator made an odd noise before turning off.

Amber started typing away on her laptop and said horrified, "Oh my fucking god! He just use my virus against me and changed the make-up!" She turned it to Raine it had an image of Rodney winking and disappearing and reappearing.

"That's disturbing," Raine said. "Crap there's the turn." The jumper slowed as she made a very sharp turn before speeding up again. "Try the password 'Samantha Carter'."

Amber typed away and there was a very loud noise. "Not it."

"Well, keep trying!" Raine replied.

Amber nodded and began to access her computer's programs while avoiding the corrupted files. She opened the program HTHRC, one she created in her spare time. Luckily the virus hadn't reached it. Amber set up a firewall so the virus couldn't affect it.

"Well, can you fix it?" Raine asked. Amber was about to reply when the crystal program popped up. She scanned the inscriptions and shouted, "Damn it! In a matter of minutes, the crystal will over the ENTIRE system."

"God damn-it! This is Rodney's fault, he probably made modifications without knowing what he was fucking with!" Raine yelled. Before either of them could do anything, they lost control of the jumper. The jumper's systems began to overload, sending electric sparks through the jumper. It crashed through the ocean surface and the jumper began to sink at a rapid pace.

Amber disconnected the crystal and began to manually reboot her laptop. "I'm going to kill him when we get out of here," Amber said.

"Same here," Raine said, trying to access any of the remaining systems. None of them responded. She looked at Amber in the seat beside her, the clear crystal on the floor. They became quiet and watched the ocean water as they sank.

Amber kicked the crystal to the back of the jumper as she impatiently waited for her laptop to reboot. As sudden as the overload, the windshield began to crack. Amber yelped and she and Raine ran into the rear compartment of the jumper, shutting the middle door. They heard the windshield break and the rush of the ocean water pouring into the front of the jumper. Amber and Raine sighed in relief. Out of the blue, Amber shrieked and jumped onto the seat. Salt water began to pour in from the small crack in between the floor and door. "He's getting run over by a jumper!" Amber scowled as Raine blocked the crack with the thing they had hid the crystal with.

"Amber, listen to me," Raine said, holding in her fear. "You need to use your computer to manually get this jumper to the surface.

Amber nodded and sat on he seat she stood on. She put her laptop on her lap; it had finished rebooting. "Okay… shit!" Amber shrieked as salt water spurted from the middle crack in the door onto her laptop directly. She pushed it to the ground as the electric current zapped her hand.

"Goddamn-it!" Raine shouted, hitting her fists against rear hatch. "No one can get to us by now… Alek maybe, but he can't get us both out of here."

"Can't you use your powers to make the water around the jumper lift it to the surface?" Amber asked, trying to block the water further with random stuff in the jumper.

Raine shook her head, "I can't, ever since you lost your powers mine have weakened severely."

Amber frowned and looked at the rear hatch. "The only thing we can do now is swim to the surface," she said, seeing the 'hello no' look on Raine's face.

"If we attempt to swim to the surface, we'll die," Raine said, crossing her arms and turning her head away.

"If we stay here, we'll die too," Amber sneered banging a fist on the rear hatch. "Raine, would you rather die in a jumper doing absolutely nothing to save your pathetic life or would you rather try to save it?"

"What do you think?" Raine snapped.

Amber looked at the floor and then up at Raine. "Fine, stay here and wither away. I'm not going to stand here like Rodney and get help from my own subconscious!"

"Amber, there's no chance of reaching the surface!" Raine protested in a shout.

Amber smirked and looked at Raine. "What if we don't have to make it to the surface?"

"What are you saying?" Raine asked.

"The underwater jumper bay, it can't be too far from where we are," Amber said. "You can tell Alek to open the outer doors and then drain the water once we're in."

Raine cocked her head to the side, contemplating Amber's plan. She nodded, wondering how the hell_ Amber_ came up with it and not her, and used her mind-link to tell Alek of Amber's plan. He told her that they were only a couple yards from the bay, lucky them.

_Great… now how the hell am _I_ going to get there?_ Raine asked, as Amber anxiously awaited for their net move.

_Tell Sheppard that if you're not in the bay she _and_ her boy toy are dead,_ Alek growled and Raine relayed the message.

Amber smiled and said to Raine, "Of course I'll get you there. Hope you can hold your breath for a while."

Raine looked at Amber and laughed slightly but it turned into a dark evil look and psychotic laugh.

"Okay…" Amber said turning to the rear hatch. "Brace your self."

"Wait what?!" Raine exclaimed, grabbing Amber's arm. "I can't swim and I'm sort of afraid of the water!"

Amber sighed, "Close your eyes, hold your breath as if there's no tomorrow and I'll get your ass there."

"…You can swim?!" Raine asked surprised.

Amber nodded, "I'm afraid of the water, doesn't mean I can't swim. I would have joined the Navy, but my hydrophobia said 'fuck no'. Ready?"

"No…" Raine said, closing her eyes as Amber opened the hatch and the salt water burst into the rear of the jumper. She felt her body being pulled through the water with the tons of pressure on her back. Raine couldn't tell where she was or how far they were from the underwater jumper bay, she had to trust that Amber could get her there (she's trusting a moron… poor girl). Her lungs felt as if they were going to burst, but she couldn't chance taking a breath.

A few moments later, she heard a voice. "Raine, you can breath now," the voice said.

Raine opened her mouth and gasped for air. She hesitated opening her eyes, she didn't want to open them to the light and the golden gates. Ever so slowly, Raine open her eyes and saw Amber panting above her. "You _actually_ did it!" Raine exclaimed getting up and hugging Amber ever so tightly.

"It happens," Amber said, trying to pull free from Raine's tight hug. "Alek's coming…"

Raine turned around and was instantly lifted up by Alek. "I'm fine," she assured him and glanced over at Amber. "The moron saved the day… again."

Amber smiled with a nod and sat on the ground on the underwater bay. A drop of salt water fell onto her head and she looked up. "What the hell!?" she exclaimed jumping to her feet.

"I forgot to mention, the water will fill back up," Alek grumbled and ran to the exit with Raine in his arms. Amber ran after him and slid under the door as it shut automatically.

"Next time," Amber panted pushing her drenched hair from her face, "a little more warning would be nice."

Alek grunted in reply and glared at the approaching people. Rodney was running at the back. He put Raine down and pushed passed all the people and grabbed Rodney by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Rodney you goddamn mother-fucking bastard!" Amber and Raine shouted at the top of their lungs as they stomped over. "What the hell were you thinking!? You nearly killed us, AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too… I didn't think that…" Rodney gasped under the pressure of Alek's hand clenching his throat.

Raine replied, "There you go, you didn't think! You should know not to fuck with things that you don't know what they are for!"

"AND! You trashed a really good jumper!" Amber shouted as she rang out her shirt. "As well as a shirt, bra, underwear, pants… do I _have_ to continue?"

Rodney nodded his head as much as he could. "I-I-…" Rodney gasped while his face began to turn purple.

"Alek, let him go," Raine demanded. "I said, let him _go_."

Alek looked down at her and then tossed Rodney against the nearest wall, that was his letting go. His eyes were red, really red. He scooped Raine up and left the room without saying or doing anything else.

When they left, Amber looked at Dr. Weir. "I hope you can teach Rodney a lesson before Raine and I do," she said and walked toward the door.

"Are you okay?" Carson asked, for her was there too.

"As fine as I'll be for right now," Amber scowled, looking at the weeping Rodney before leaving.


	29. Chapter 29

A week and a half went by since the first annual jumper race

27/05/2008 19:30:00

A week and a half went by since the first annual jumper race. Amber was lying in her quarters, unable to sleep. Ever since the swim to the underwater bay, she had been fighting off a flu type bug thing. It was hard to speak now, but it's better than before when her whole throat was nearly swollen shut.

Down the hall from the poor sick Amber, Raine and Alek were sitting in their quarters. Raine's head jerked up as her ancienty sense kicked in. She looked at Alek; he had felt it too. "Did you feel that?" Raine asked, trying to make sure her sensing were working right.

"Has it been five years already?" Alek grumbled getting up as Raine did.

Raine nodded hesitantly and ran out of the room, Alek raced after her. She emerged into the Control Room and went up the stairs to Elizabeth's office. Once Elizabeth asked what was going on, and Raine told her, Elizabeth questioned, "I don't understand."

Raine sighed and repeated herself, "Every five or so years, Atlantis itself takes over and released a mist of gas throughout the city. This gas is poisonous to anything, that is living, that doesn't have the ancient gene connected to its DNA. This gas is like a replenishing energy source for the ancient gene."

"I see, what does it do exactly to those without the gene?" Elizabeth asked.

"It'll thicken the blood until it can't get to the body's organs. The body will stop whatever it does and the person will die," Raine smiled, trying to sound a bit grim.

Elizabeth got up from her desk chair and went over to Raine. "Then this leaves me choice. I have to evacuate the city of everyone who doesn't have the gene, including myself and Major Sheppard."

"Amber has to stay," Raine stated.

"Why? She doesn't have the gene anymore," Elizabeth protested.

Raine shook her head, "She may not have the gene, but there are still reminisces of it in her DNA."

"Fine, Amber will stay," Elizabeth scowled and left her office while giving an announcement that all staff that didn't have to the gene to report to the Gate Room. Like a swarm of bees, the Gate Room filled up with staff members without the gene, each had puzzled looks and asking each other questions as to what was going on.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs from the Control Room, telling everyone to calm down so she could explain. "There is a poisonous gas going through Atlantis, our sources have confirmed that this gas only effects those without the ancient gene. That is why I have gathered you all here…" she paused scanning the concerned faces of the Atlantis staff. "You all and myself will be immediately evacuated from Atlantis, with no questions asked. When we return to Earth, we will await a message from the remaining Atlantians as to when it is safe to return to this city."

When Elizabeth finished, the whole room erupted with protests and questions. Elizabeth nodded for the Gate to dial and the staff shut their mouths; they had no choice but to leave the city.

Raine looked away from the gathered staff and to Alek. "I want you to go with them," she said.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone on Atlantis, especially with your plan to…" Raine cut him off.

"Alek, please!" she argued. "If you really want to protect me, you'll go to Earth with them."

Alek shook his head. "I'm not going," he growled.

Raine frowned and turned away with her arms crossed. "You stubborn…" she stopped when the Gate deactivated with the Atlantis staff safely on Earth. Sighing, she looked back at Alek and then left the Control Room; Alek followed her.

She paid no attention to Alek's attempts to argue with her more. Raine entered Amber's quarters without even a knock or any warning. There was no shock that Amber was still dead in bed and bundled up in so many blankets that you could barley notice that she was there. When Raine walked in, she nearly had a shit fit that there was someone else in the room with her and Alek. "Jeremy, what the hell are you doing here?" Raine hissed, looking at him as he sat in one of Amber's Lazy Boy® chairs.

"Because I wanted to, and besides, I know what your plan is," Jeremy replied.

"You'll die if you stay here, the same goes for you Alek," Raine argued.

"What's your point? I figured that I couldn't keep me mouth shut," Jeremy stated." You wouldn't want me telling Elizabeth now would you?"

Raine sighed and nudged Amber's side while saying, "It's like the two of you know how to persuade us to do _anything_."

Moaning, Amber rolled onto her opposite side facing the others. "Is there a party or are all of you just arguing here for a reason?"

"No, you slept through the party part," Jeremy laughed, ducking as Amber threw a pillow at him; she missed terribly, he didn't really have to duck.

**Later**

That night, Amber and Raine crept through Atlantis trying not to make a sound as they came up to the door to Jeremy's quarters. "If this doesn't work, I'll knock his ass out," Amber smirked and then silently coughed into her sleeve.

"I'll meet you at the Gate either way," Raine nodded and then ran off to the Gate room with an evil smile. Amber watched her go and then turned to the door to Jeremy's quarters. The only reason she and him didn't share one was because John would kill them and Elizabeth won't allow it. Sighing, she walked into the room and the door shut behind her.

Throughout the hall, the shouts from the two fighting could be heard. And then there was utter silence. Amber exited her fiancé's quarters with a guilty look on her face. She dragged the unconscious Jeremy out of his quarters by his arm and headed for the Gate Room. Raine looked at Amber as she came in dragging him. "Didn't work out?" she asked, stating the obvious.

"Uh… nope," Amber said, dropping Jeremy's arm. "I got in a cheap shot."

"That works," Raine sighed and looked at Alek, who was standing beside her. "Alek, drag him through."

Alek growled in reply and the Gate activated. He grabbed Jeremy's arm and dragged him through. The Gate deactivated behind them.

"I'm really going to regret this," Amber sighed with a cough.

Raine put her hand on Amber's shoulder. "Well, at least we didn't have John do it," she smiled.

Amber grunted and said, "I'm going back to bed." Raine nodded and Amber left the Gate room. When she was gone, Raine went to the DHD and removed the crystals. She went to Rodney's lab and handed him the crystals.

"What the?" Rodney exclaimed, looking up at Raine.

"I'm entrusting you with these. No one is going o dial in, or out, the next couple days. The only way to get here is by space," Raine replied.

"Why?" Rodney asked stupidly.

Raine rolled her eyes. "Because we don't want the SGC knowing about our plan."

"And your plan is?" Rodney asked.

Raine shrugged, "Guess you didn't get the memo. We're bringing the queen bitch wraith to Atlantis." The look of complete horror appeared on Rodney's face, isn't that hilarious? Raine left Rodney's lab and headed to her quarters.

ON her way back to her quarters, John came up to her. Raine sighed; she knew that Rodney must have told him. "What are you thinking!" John exclaimed.

"Either way, the queen is going to be here," Raine muttered.

"The two of you are pure trouble, you know that? You didn't even tell Elizabeth!" John replied.

"Wait, you think I'm lying about the gas, aren't you? These things just happened to be happening at the same time. Amber and I made this plan not too long after she woke up," Raine protested.

John sighed and looked up at the ceiling," We all are going to get deep shit because of this. But I guess we might as well complete what's already started."

Raine smiled and left John to bang his head on the wall out of frustration. She entered her quarters and collapsed onto the bed. _Damn, well at least we get it done_, Raine thought.

**The Next Day…**

Amber walked dazed into the infirmary. She found Dr. Becket and went up to him. Extending her hand, she said, "Meds, now!"

Carson laughed. "Still not feeling better?" he said, feeling her forehead to see if she had a temperature.

"Nope," Amber coughed. "I can barely breathe."

"I think the gas is beginning to take effect," Carson said, rummaging through the medicine cabinets.

Amber frowned, "I don't care what's causing it, I just want it gone!"

Carson sighed and handed her a medicine lollipop. "There isn't much I can do, Major. Try sucking on this for a while. I should help with your throat and lungs."

Amber unraveled the wrapper and stuck the lollipop into her mouth. At first it had a bitter and horrible taste, but as the medicine part dissolved off the pop, it started to taste like watermelon.

"This is good," Amber mumbled as she sucked on her lollipop.

"It'll last a while, don't choke," Carson laughed and went back to what he was doing before Amber came in.

Amber smiled and pocketed a few more lollipops before leaving the infirmary. She walked down the corridor, heading back toward her quarters. When she turned the next corner, Rodney ran up to her. "The hive's jumping out of hyperspace within the hour, Raine wants you in the Control Room," he panted for he actually ran. (has heart attack)

"Ugh," Amber moaned and followed him to the Control Room. Raine greeted them when they arrived.

"There you are!" Raine smiled. "Hope you're ready for this."

Amber nodded slightly. "So do I."

John was behind them, talking to the staff member by the shield controls. "Now, only raise the shield when the transport is out of the range."

Amber sat in a chair, a chair that she pulled out from under Rodney's ass. Her head went back as she moaned in agony, she felt like she was dying or was going to be dying.

Raine looked at the radar screen, only a few minutes remained; the hive had pushed their engines to go faster. "We need to get suited up," she said, turning to the dying Amber and John.

Amber moaned and stood back up and gave Rodney's ass its seat back. She coughed and then stumbled after Raine and John to the Weaponry room. She was beginning to have second thoughts about the plan. How the hell is she supposed to kill the queen with no help when the queen has ALL of her powers? The Undertaker might as well start digging a grave now, to save time later.

They didn't take long getting suited up and they had received word that the shields were up, meaning the bitch was on the city. Raine, John, and Amber stalked down the hallway. They were nearing where the queen was hiding out. Amber was in the back, looking nervously from side to side with her gun doing to the same.

"You alright?" John whispered, falling back enough for her to hear him.

"Just a little scared is all," Amber muttered, jumping slightly when he spoke.

John nodded, he could understand that. "Don't worry, _I_ will make sure that you won't die… not before your wedding."

Amber smiled, if only she had a dollar for every time he said that, she'd be very poor. Raine stopped and turned to them, "Amber go on ahead. John and I shouldn't go any further."

Hesitantly, Amber nodded and went ahead, even though she didn't want to . It wasn't long until her father and Raine were out of sight. Now it was just her, the bitch and the ominous silence of the corridors. Amber turned a corner and looked directly into the eyes of the queen wraith who stood inches away from her.

"I've been expecting you," the wraith hissed. "I could sense you humans from far away."

"And I've been looking for you," Amber sneered.

"Who are you, you pathetic excuse for a human," the wraith questioned, a light green fire snaked its way up her arms.

Amber smirked, watching the fire with envy. "The name's Sheppard, Amber Sheppard."

The eyes of the queen widened, hadn't she _killed_ that girl a month ago? "You lie, that Sheppard is dead," she hissed, circling Amber and glaring at her.

Amber tossed her gun to the ground and removed her vest. "I don't die easily," she smirked, and coughed into her sleeve.

The queen shrugged, obvious this human had no brain. "Then, you will die this time," she hissed, lunging in.

Amber side-stepped and shouted, "Bring it bitch!"


	30. Chapter 30

"I wonder how she's doin'," Rodney asked, looking at the life-signs radar

27/05/2008 19:30:00

"I wonder how she's doin'," Rodney asked, looking at the life-signs radar. At least there was still two.

Raine looked over his shoulder and mumbled, "It's going to take more than twenty minutes you moron!"

Rodney looked up at her. "True…" he sighed and went back to watching the screen.

John was sitting impatiently in the Control Room, not too far away. Knowing the Sheppard family, Amber was probably talking the queen wraith to death; he's done that enough times so it wouldn't be odd for something like that to pass to his daughter. He looked at his watch and sighed, it had been only twenty-five minutes since the fight began. "We've got to go back down there," he said.

"No," Raine snapped. "_She_ has to kill the bitch to get her powers back. If someone else does, they'll get her powers."

"It wouldn't matter if she's killed," John grumbled.

"Oh just sit there and be quiet, she'll be fine… I hope," Raine said and turned back to the life sign scanner; there was still two dots on the screen.

**With Amber…**

Amber's back slammed against a steel pipe, her spine popped which was good in some ways. She looked up at the wraith and quickly rolled off the pipe. The wraith's fist melted the metal and created a hole. "Holy shit! I didn't know I could do that!" Amber yelped, looking in disbelief at the hole.

"You are weak-minded," the wraith hissed and grabbed Amber by her right arm before she could move.

"Ah… fuck…" Amber hissed in pain as the light green fire burned her skin. Amber slid her right foot behind the queen's and swept the queens foot, causing her to fall. Amber was pulled down as well, but rolled-out backwards to get out of the queen's grasp. She looked down at her arm, it was scorched and blood dripped down to the floor; it was a disgusting sight to look at. "Come on, you mother-fucker," Amber taunted. "I may be challenged, but I ain't weak-minded!"

The queen got to her feet in a flash, she was so fast that she was able to upper-cut Amber under the chin and send her flying to the wall. After Amber slid to the floor, the queen grabbed Amber by the throat and held her up. "Keep telling yourself that," the queen hissed.

Not only could Amber not breathe, but the burning was way worse. The queen's eyes widened as she watched Amber struggle for breath, but then her eyes widened further. Her hand released Amber's throat and the queen stumbled back.

"Hasta lavista, mother-fucker," Amber gasped, looking up at the stumbling queen as her fingers ran through the blood dripping from the burns on her neck.

The queen looked down and clasped the knife in her lower stomach. She pulled it out and tossed it to the floor, splattering black blood onto the floor. Collapsing to her knees, the queen screamed as if she was the alarm on a wraith hive. Amber stumbled behind the wraith, taking another pocket knife from her pocket. Placing a hand on the queen's forehead, she pulled the head back and brought the blade across the queen's neck. "Say hello to… whoever else you've killed for me," Amber said, before slitting the queen's throat.

Amber straightened up and closed the knife and shoved it into her pocket. Her knees felt shaky and she fell when she started to walk. She used the pipe, that had been punctured, to regain balance. A flash of white light blinded the area, a serge of power pumped through the major's body. Finally, the ancient gene was back in her blood. When she was able to see again, she looked over at the corpse of the queen. A sight that she thought she'd never see, but it happened, not by the continuous fighting, but by actually _thinking_ and waiting for the right moment to do it.

Her legs still felt wobbly, but Amber forced them to hold her wait. Her right leg buckled when she got half way down the hallway and her right arm caught her balance thanks to the wall. The pain in her arm was too immense for her to handle, and she had a very high pain tolerance to begin with. It took a few minutes for her arm to give out. Amber was able to turn so her back was against the wall and was holding her up. "Ah… shit…" Amber panted, looking up at the ceiling.

Once she regained feeling in her right leg, she was able to limp down the rest of the way to the Control/Gate Room, which was about a ten to twenty minute walk.

**Control Room**

"Okay, it's been almost an hour. If she's…" John shouted, jumping to his feet.

"One of the dots disappeared and is heading toward the Gate Room. Let's hope that it's…" Rodney drifted off and Raine picked up.

"AMBER!" Raine shouted, as the east Gate Room door opened and Amber stumbled over her own feet. She raced down the stairs, with John at her heels. "You did it!" Raine said, hugging Amber for she did have some doubts.

"Shit… owe… ugh… release…" Amber muttered and Raine released her.

"Sorry!" Raine exclaimed, though she really didn't mean it. John raced down the stairs and, stupidly, hugged his daughter.

"Let… go… fuck that hurts!" Amber mumbled and the John released her. "You morons…"

"What took you so long!" Raine asked.

"Y'know, us Sheppards talk our enemies to death!" Amber replied with a slight laugh.

Before anyone could say anything more, the city shook as the wraith hive opened fire on Atlantis. John shouted for the remaining staff to get into battle positions and everyone scurried around. He looked down at Amber, "Stay in the Control Room, god knows that Rodney will need your help."

That command was music to Amber's ears. She nodded and slowly made her way up the steps to the Control Room. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Raine and John disappeared into the east door. _Jumper Bay_, she thought to herself and sat down next to Rodney.

"What's the plan?" she asked him, looking over his shoulder.

"Not getting killed," Rodney replied hastily.

"You don't have to be mean," Amber grumbled, going to cross her arms, but it hurt too much. The city shook again, this time more roughly. "Y'think they're pissed?" Amber laughed.

"Not helping… shit, shields at fifty percent," Rodney said to her and over the ear-piece.

Raine's voice answered through the intercom in the Control Room, "Shit, already? We're trying to get it down, it's going to be hard since the Daedalus isn't here, y'know."

"Just hurry," Rodney replied with a sigh, and looked at Amber. "See if you can reroute power to the shields from unnecessary systems."

Amber nodded and wheeled her chair over to another station. She flinched as she lifted her arms to the right position so she could do something. Her eyes scanned the screen in front of her as she typed away, redirecting the power. "There's not going to be much. The city is using a lot for the damned gas. It's nearly going to wipe out the ZPM that we have if the shields keep up," Amber informed Rodney. "The sooner the fucking ship is destroyed, the better!"

_Amber, see if you can shut the gas release off,_ Raine said in Amber's head.

_I'll try,_ Amber replied and went on typing. She slammed her fist on the surface she was working on. Atlantis had protected itself from shutting off the gas, there was no way to hack into it to manually shut it down. _Raine, there's nothing I can do. If my laptop was shot I could do more, but _someone_ fucked it up._

_Of course_, Raine sighed, knowing that Amber was referring to Rodney. She looked down at the city from the jumper she was piloting. John was right behind her. The two of them had come up with a plan to destroy the ship with to hits, but if they missed they were royally screwed.

"Shields at thirty percent," Rodney's voice rang in her earpiece.

"John, we need to hurry, at this rate we only have one shot at this," Raine said through her earpiece.

It took John a minute to reply. "I kinda got that."

The two Jumpers entered the space around the planet and zoomed toward the hive ship. They swerved through the millions of darts and then became face to face with the ship. "Follow me," Raine said to John and her jumper dove down under the hive.

"Alright," John said and his jumper did the same.

Amber rolled her chair next to Rodney and looked at the shield's status: 15. The city was taking massive damage, and it couldn't hold out for much longer. She watched as the numbers decreased by ones at a rapid pace. It only took less than a minute for it to reach 7.

_Amber, we missed by a millimeter, the explosions had minimum damage. We're going to go again_, Raine said through mind-link.

_Shit, we've lost shields!_ Amber exclaimed. Raine's voice shouted in her head as she leapt up from her chair and placed her hands on the wall. Amber's shut her eyes tightly and used all of her energy to make a shield of white fire around the city, which wasn't a smart thing to do. She felt as if the attacks of the hive were hitting her directly when they vanished into the fire.

"The hive is destroyed," Raine's voice, echoed by John's, said through the cities intercom.

_About fucking time_, Amber sighed, lowering her hands from the wall which cause the fire shield to disappear. She slowly turned around, her head felt so heavy on her shoulders and the room was spinning. Collapsing to her knees, Amber went out cold.


	31. Chapter 31

There was a whole lot of commotion in the infirmary

26/07/2008 14:28:00

There was a whole lot of commotion in the infirmary. Raine was shouting at everyone, John was shouting for some reason, and Carson was being Carson. Amber was lying have asleep on one of the beds. After another five minutes of hearing them bicker she woke up. "Will you shut the fuck up!?"

"You!" Raine shouted, pushing passed Carson and John. She stomped up to Amber's bedside and jacked her up against the wall. "Are you fucking crazy?! Using your powers before they have completely entered your blood system could have killed you!"

"You shouldn't have missed the shot!" Amber argued.

"So now it's my fault?" Raine questioned loudly.

"Precisely," Amber smirked, brushes Raine's hands off of her.

Raine cried out in frustration and stormed out of the infirmary. Amber watched her go and fell back on the bed. "I do somethin' good and I get yelled at," she muttered with a sigh.

"She's just angry, she'll get over it," Carson assured her.

"Yeah? When? After we are all dead because I _had_ to sit back and do nothing like a good little girl," Amber snapped, getting up from the bed.

Carson tried to push her back, but she moved out of the way. "Major, get back here," he demanded, but she didn't listen to him.

John stepped in front of Amber, receiving a glare. "Sit back down," he said.

"Not going to happen. You know what I can do to you if you don't move out of my way," Amber grumbled, stepping to the side and began to walk by him.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. "Does it look like I could give a damn?" he said.

"Don't touch me," Amber snapped, grabbing John's wrist and tossing him over her shoulder to the ground. As Amber left the infirmary, Carson went over to John, at least Amber had gone easy on him instead of literally tossing him and breaking a couple a of ribs.

"I think you should take her threats more literally," Carson said, helping John up.

"Yeah, I don't think that that'll ever happen," John laughed getting to his feet. Without saying another word, he ran out of the infirmary following Amber.

Amber looked around frantically, her powers were just starting to take effect; she could feel it. She stopped in front of Raine's quarter doors, no one was there. _Where are you_, Amber thought, looking around the area around her.

There was no reply, but Amber smirked anyway, and heading for the balcony outside the control room. When she ran into John, she tossed him on his ass again and continued to her destination. She stepped out onto the balcony, and the wind blew her back and amber hair backwards. It was colder that she had remembered. _I know that you're out here, _Amber thought, gazing around the empty balcony.

_I know that you were right,_ Raine replied as she jumped down in front of Amber.

"Right about what?" Amber smiled, leaning against the railing.

"About using your powers to put a shield around the city to give John and I more time to destroy the ship," Raine said, doing the same.

Amber smirked, "And?"

Raine looked at her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she asked and received a nod. "Like I was saying… you were trained to risk everything to save the lives of those around you. And I don't think that I can erase that part of you memory, it's who you are."

"And?" Amber smiled.

"And what? I'm done, now it's your turn," Raine said, looking at her with a hopeful looked.

"Not going to happen, hell can only freeze over once a day, unless I melt it," Amber smiled and looked out at the ocean. "Imagine living your life without this outside your window."

Raine looked out across the ocean as well. "I think I'd go crazy," she said, her muscles relaxing. "Is this the reason you are on Atlantis?"

Amber shook her head and looked down. "I do this to… why do I have to answer this? What are you doing on Atlantis?"

Raine laughed and turned around to face the inside of the control room. "I'm here to… ugh, that's a hard one. Can't you give me an idea?"

Amber closed her eyes and sighed. "I do this for… Seth and Sophia," she said, opening her eyes.

"Not to sound rude, but _who?_" Raine asked.

"My niece and nephew," Amber replied, leaning further over the railing. "And Jay and… _Sarah_, that's her name!" She snapped her fingers like Rodney.

Raine smiled, "I didn't know that you were an aunt."

"You're making me sound old," Amber scowled, and pushed off the railing as John walked out. "Well, speaking of old…"

Raine burst out laughing, if Amber was an aunt that made John a grandfather. Damn, he must be old. John asked what was going on, but walked away because he didn't _really_ want to know. Amber joined Raine in laughing, it took her a minute to realize what she meant by "speaking of old."

"Then I'm here because of Seth and Sophia too," Raine blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"I have no family, other than Alek, and… I guess I can consider _you_ family too, so Seth and Sophia are my family too," Raine nodded.

"Are you trying to jack my family?!" Amber questioned, narrowing her eyes.

Raine nodded. "Hells yeah, the Sheppards are pretty cool…"

"Don't forget about Jeff and Matt," Amber pointed out. "Jeremy's half-brothers."

"He has half-brothers? Are they cute?" Raine asked as they began to walk back into the Control Room. When Amber nodded, Raine told her to get the laptop out for pictures. They started to run toward Amber's quarters, all the remaining members of the Atlantis expedition looked at them like they were crazy.


	32. Chapter 32

John, Rodney, Teyla, and Ronan stood in the Gate Room, all geared up and waiting for the others to join them

26/07/2008 14:27:00

John, Rodney, Teyla, and Ronan stood in the Gate Room, all geared up and waiting for the others to join them. Shockingly, the others were on time for missions, well if they weren't they wouldn't be getting paid. John looked at Rodney, "I wonder what's taking them."

"I heard that Amber and Jeremy weren't speaking," Teyla said.

"Raine and Alek are probably trying to get those two to come," Ronan added.

"If they're not here in ten minutes, the we're leaving without them," John replied, not commenting on Teyla and Ronan.

**With the others**

"Hey! Hey! Stop it!" Raine yelled at the fighting Amber and Jeremy, though they paid no attention. Alek stood in the corner with his arms crossed.

Raine smacked her forehead with her palm and sighed, she knew that this'll be awhile. She continued to listen to Amber and Jeremy snicker at each other. Stepping in between them, Raine prevented them from saying or doing anything else.

"That's it! You two will shut the fuck up and go to the Gate Room and go on this mission!" Raine hissed. "And when we get return, you can go back to shouting at each other!"

"No," Amber spat, stepping away from Raine, "you can count me out of this mission."

Before either of the three could reply, Amber stomped away in the opposite direction of the Gate Room Raine sighed and she and Alek began to walk toward the Gate Room. Hesitantly, Jeremy followed. They entered the gate Room and joined the rest of the team.

"Where's Amber?" Rodney asked.

"She's not coming," Jeremy grumbled. John sighed and looked up at Elizabeth. She gave the order to dial the Gate. The team went through the event horizon and Elizabeth left the Control Room.

She headed toward the east pier, she knew Amber would be there. The door to the pier opened and Amber was doing tricks on her newly-built hoverboard. "Major!" Elizabeth called. Amber jumped, losing her balance, and fell onto the concrete. She arched her back and scrambled to her feet, with one arm behind her back.

"Y-yes?" Amber stammered.

"Are you okay!? You fell nearly thirty feet!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You didn't come here to cause me to fall. Well, maybe you did, but I know you," Amber replied.

Elizabeth looked at Amber, thinking about how she should start. "I came to find out why you didn't go off-world like you were supposed to," she said.

"Jeremy and I got into a fight, a big one at that," Amber replied, catching her hoverboard and shrank it into a pocket sized one, and placed it her pocket.

"May I ask how it started?" Elizabeth asked, though she had an idea.

Amber began to explain to Elizabeth how the fight started. She reminded her about how she had punch Jeremy out cold to get him to leave Atlantis because of the gas. And Jeremy really wasn't happy about that. Amber continued to explain what happened after the people returned to Atlantis and how Jeremy wouldn't speak to her. That caused Amber to get pissed off and she said something to Jeremy that ticked him off. Then they began to fight, shouting back and forth until Raine broke them up.

"I understand," Elizabeth said and put a hand on the major's shoulder. "You should apologize."

"Why me? He was the one who stayed when he wasn't supposed to," Amber protested.

Elizabeth sighed, "Did you ever consider the _why_ he stayed? I know that I can't force you to apologize, but I suggest that the two of you settle things before one of you gets hurt."

Elizabeth left Amber on the pier to think and stare at the ocean water Amber sighed and shortly left the pier as well and retired to her quarters. She entered the room and collapsed on the bed. Grabbing her laptop, she turned it on and access the Amber Car Collection folder. In the folder were photographs of all Amber's cars she had at home. She missed her home, and her most prized possession (other than Jeremy himself): her black Lamborghini that had her initials inscribed in gold by the driver's side mirror.

Amber had never told anyone about all the money her mother had left her and Jay after she had did of _natural causes._ She had always regretted not telling Jeremy, but how could you know if someone loved you not because of the money in your wallet? Amber unintentionally fell asleep with her laptop still on and the file still open. She turned onto her side and the laptop fell onto the ground.

**A Couple Hours Later**

Amber woke up with her heart racing in her chest. She looked at her alarm clock and jumped out of bed. Running out of her quarters, she made her way to the Control Room. She ran up to Elizabeth, gasping for breath.

"Yes Major?" Dr. Weir asked, turning to face her.

"H-has the team come back yet?" Amber panted. "Or radio in?"

"No, why do you need to know?" Elizabeth replied.

"Um, I don't know how to say this, but," Amber said, now that she caught her breath, "they're in danger, I had a vision and I saw them heading to the Gate and getting cut off during a wraith-culling!"

"You probably had a nightmare," Elizabeth said. "I assure you that they are fine."

Amber sighed, Elizabeth was probably right. _Yeah, Elizabeth is right; however, I don't know the full extend of my abilities either._

"Dr. Weir, may I go to the planet? Because I need to know for myself if anything's wrong," Amber asked.

"Fine," Elizabeth sighed. Amber ran to get her gear and returned to the gate Room on her hoverboard.

**On the Planet**

Raine looked up from what she was doing and turned to Alek. "Did you hear that?"

"What? The gate activating?" Alek whispered in reply.

"_Raine, come in. It's Amber,"_ A voice said in Raine's earpiece.

"Yeah, was that you activating the Gate?" she asked, though she knew it was.

"Yep, can you and Alek meet me by the Gate, and only you two?"

"Sure, this is boring as hell," Raine replied, getting to her feet and looking at John. "We're going for a little walk."

"We are?" Alek questioned rising next to her.

Raine gaze him a glare. "Yes we are. We'll come back later, don't follow and contact us ONLY if you need us," she said and jumped onto Alek's back and they rose into the sky.

A few minutes passed, Alek and Raine descended by the Gate and located Amber. Raine looked at her, "Okay, we're here. What's up?"

"Okay, um… I had a vision," Amber replied.

"Wow… okay, what did you see?"

"I saw the team getting cut off from the StarGate during a culling," Amber answered. "I don't understand it, I mean, everyone was there except Jeremy."

Raine sighed and looked at her. "Great," she said, "now you're a psychic!"

"That's not helping!" Amber muttered.

Raine thought for a moment. "The others can't know that you're here or about the vision."

"For all we know it's a dream," Alek grumbled.

"It wasn't!" Amber snapped.

"Alek calm down. Amber, we can't be certain as to when that will happen," Raine said, looking at the two of them.

"They should get some warning, it could change the vision!" Amber replied.

"These visions will always happen, no matter what," Raine sighed. "I think it would be better not ot tell them. At least Alek and I will have some warning."

"Fine," Amber replied. Raine nodded and she and Alek headed back to where they had left the others. When they returned, it was dusk, almost night. The team didn't asked any questions, but got prepared to leave the planet and go back to Atlantis.

As the team went to leave, the village they were in, the StarGate activated and darts began to cull the planet. The team began shooting at the darts as they soared over the village.

Amber watched and listened to the culling. She jumped onto her hoverboard and headed for the culling. She shot at the nearest dart and destroyed it. Amber winked at the surprised team below shouting, "You thought that I'd actually stay on Atlantis?!"

Amber dodged the flock of dartes and follwed the team from the air. Then it hit her, this was the beginning of her vision. She flew down and jumped off her hoverboard. It shrank and Amber put it in her pocket.

Raine looked from side to side and heard noise other than the sound of gun fire. "Hey! We're surround!" Raine shouted just before they did become surrounded by wraith.

John shot one of them as did the others on his team. He saw Amber come into view and didn't say a word. Her hands were glowing white because of the fire. She began to fight a few wraith as the others began to have a gun frenz. The one thing Amber didn't understand was that this wasn't the scene in her vision.

Amber ducked and split-kicked two wraith, she covered her had at the sound of a gun shot towards her. Looking behind, she a wraith get shot and die. Amber looked in front of her and saw Jeremy had shot the wraith. Smiling, she took out her hoverboard and jumped onto it. "Go!" she shouted. "I'll hold them off, get to the Gate!"

John nodded and he and Ronan took the lead, shooting wraith to clear a path for the others. Raine looked at Amber before she was snatched up by Alek. Amber removed her hand gun from it's holder on her leg and shot some of the wraith below her. She looked own and just realized Jeremy was still down below fighting the wraith.

Doing a kick-flip to dodge a stun shot, Amber moved down to the ground and snapped the heads of a few wraith with the hoverboard. "What are you doing?!" Amber asked.

"Staying to help, there's no chance in hell that you can take on _all_ of them," Jeremy replied, while killing another wraith. Amber's board got hit with a stun shot and the board short-circuited, causing Amber to lose control.

She jumped off the board and did a roll-out to catch her fall. "Damn-it! I just fixed it!" she shouted, shooting the wraith that had shot her hoverboard.

"Amber," Raine said through earpiece, "is Jeremy with you?"

Before she could reply, Amber was hit by a stunner and her earpiece short-circuited as well. The stunner had no effect on her and she removed the earpiece because it was zapping her.

**With the Others**

"There's no reply," Raine whispered to John as they began to near the gate.

"They're still on the planet," Rodney said looking at the ancient decoder.

Raine looked around and at the people with her. Then it came to her, this is what Amber had seen in her vision. She looked from side to side, they were walking into a trap. "We're going to get cut off from the Gate," Raine said.

"What? There are no wraith life signs around here," Rodney replied.

"You don't understand!" Raine snapped. "Amber came to this planet because she knew the wraith were going to cull the planet. She saw us getting cut off from the gate."

John looked at Raine. "We are still able to get to the gate. If there is an ambush waiting for us, then we'll take them."

Raine shrugged, she tried to warn them. She and Alek kept high on their guard, it was like the wraith to suddenly appear. After a few minutes of walking on guard, the StarGate came into view.

"See, no ambush…" Rodney said, but drifted off as a wraith dart beamed wraith onto the ground in front of them.

Raine looked at Rodney, rolling her eyes and the team members began to shot the wraith with the ammunition they had left. Every time a significant amount a of wraith were killed, a dart would fly by and beam more down. Now there was no way to the DHD.

Raine looked around, wonder what was keeping Amber and Jeremy. She stood still as Alek killed the wraith around her and Raine began to run for the DHD. As she ran, she dodged the shots from the wraith stunners behind her. She began to dial the Gate and she hit the blue trigger, the Gate activated.

"Atlantis, this is Raine! We're coming in with wraith on our asses!" Raine said into her earpiece.

"The shield's lowered," Elizabeth replied to her.

"Okay!" Raine said and then shouted. "The Gate's open!"

She began to run toward the event horizon, but stopped as she heard a beeping in her ear. "Yes?" Raine said.

"Raine, it's Amber!" Amber replied. "I heard the Gate activated. Tell Beckett to have a medical staff standing by!"

"Why!?" Ranie replied as she watched the others take a chance by running to the Gate.

**On Amber's end**

"Jeremy's been shot!" Amber replied, kneeling beside Jeremy, pressing down on a bullet wound, he'd been shot three times. He was half-conscious, this was the first time he had ever been shot by a gun with bullets. "Hey!" Amber said, smacking his face slightly. "Stay with me here!"

She slow rose to her feet and her right ankle gave out under her weight. _Damn it!_ She thought and got to her feet, forcing her ankle to stay. Hooking her arm under Jeremy's, she lifted him to his feet. "You _need_ to work with me here! I can't get your smexy ass to the gate myself," she said, slowly moving toward the gate.

It was about five minutes before they came in view of the Gate. John was running up to them, he had stayed behind to help since Raine passed the message that Jeremy had been shot. "Come on, let's go!" John said, shifting Jeremy's weight onto him.

"Sorry for the delay," Amber replied, limping after John as he ran toward the gate as fast as he could. A dart was approaching fast, Amber dove into the event horizon, just missing the dart's attack. "Put the shield up!" she shouted as she hit the floor of the Gate Room.

_**Sorry for the delay in updating! We got so busy and totally flaked. No worries 'cause we will be updating frequently over the next couple days! We will type fast so the wraith don't eat us!**_


	33. Chapter 33

30/05/2009 17:04:00

The Daedalus hovered over the midway station connecting the Milky Way with the Pegasus galaxy. This was going to be the first test to see if the midway station successfully worked. John was waiting in a jumper in the Atlantis gate room, ready to start the test. Using the DHD in the jumper, he activated the gate to the midway station. Elizabeth gaze him the nod to go and the jumper disappeared through the Gate.

John emerged in the midway station right below the Daedalus. "Colonel Sheppard, how are things?" Col. Caldwell asked over radio.

"Everything seems to be in its place. Requesting permission to continue," John replied.

"Go ahead," Col. Caldwell said, once he got an okay from the scientist on board, Rodney.

Before John went through the other gate, Amber, who was on the Daedalus, said, "Bring back pizza!"

John laughed and drove the jumper through the Gate leading to Earth. On board the Daedalus, Amber snatched Rodney's tablet. "Okay, that's weird," Amber said looking at the screen.

Amber handed him the tablet and walked over to Hermiod. It's been about two and a half weeks since Jeremy got shot. Oh, don't worry, he's perfectly fine. "Hi," Amber smiled.

"Greetings," Hermiod, the asguard, replied.

"Hermiod, can you boost the sensors?" Rodney asked.

"Already done," Hermiod answered, glaring at Rodney for they didn't get along much. Rodney wanted to say something back, but received a nasty look from Amber. He looked at the sensor readings, the long range ones, and said, "No way!"

"What did you do!" Raine said as she entered the bridge and took the tablet from Rodney.

"See?" Rodney said, snatching the tablet back.

"What is it McKay?" Col. Caldwell asked.

"Well, I'm not sure what it is, but it's nearing the speed .9 light-years," Rodney replied.

"Our engines can't reach that speed," Col. Caldwell replied after getting some information from Hermiod.

"I know, but if we're in hyperspace, I can get a reading and see who or what it is," Rodney said, encouraging himself. Col. Caldwell turned to Hermiod to see if it was possible, which it was after Hermiod made a few modifications.

Soon, John and the jumper appeared in the midway station, asking for permission to continue to Atlantis. "I've got pizza to go around," John said.

"Col., there's a change in plans, the fighter bay is open for you," Col. Caldwell replied.

"Okay…" John muttered and flew the jumper in to the bay. He went to the Bridge and looked puzzled at Rodney and Col. Caldwell.

Rodney quickly gave John the run down of what was going on. John shrugged for he could careless. The Daedalus soon jumped into hyperspace and waited for the thing to go by.

Amber and Raine stood by the window in the Bridge. Then, a yellow light zoomed passed the Daedalus and out of sight. The Daedalus jumped out of hyperspace and Rodney began to explain the readings on his tablet. "It's an Atlantian warship, possibly Aurora class," Rodney said. "And… they are stopping, like slamming on the breaks."

As Rodney finished speaking, a woman, dressed in Atlantian clothes and blonde hair, image appeared on the bridge. Seeing the woman, Raine ran from near the window to behind _Rodney_. Her hands clasped his shoulders, her grip tightening. Rodney didn't do or say anything to get Raine to go away.

"I am Helia, commander of the Atlantis Ship Trinity. Our hard drives were damaged severely in battle," the woman began. "We'd appreciate your help so we can get home."

Col. Caldwell told his people to open a channel. "This is Col. Caldwell, commander of the Earth ship Daedalus. We'd be honored to assist you," he replied. Helia's image nodded and disappeared.

Raine released Rodney's shoulders and sighed. Amber went over to her and pulled her away from the group. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You must be pretty afraid of that woman to hide behind Rodney." 

"Amber, please try to understand. She was there; she instructed them to do the experiments," Raine said. Amber nodded her head and promised Raine that no matter what happens, she won't let that bitch do anything to her. Raine smiled and gave Amber a hug, whispering, "Thanks."

**On Atlantis…**

Amber, John, Rodney, and Raine were beamed down from the Daedalus before the ancients arrived. Elizabeth Weir greeted them in the Gate Room. Alek had also greeted them and went up to Raine, bringing her away from where the ancients would be.

The ancients beamed down from their ship and into the Gate Room; there had to be at least 30 of them. "Welcome back to Atlantis," Dr. Weir said stepping forward.

"Thank you Dr. Weir," Helia replied. "However, your assistance on Atlantis is no longer necessary." A platform rose from the ground and Helia put her hand on it, gaining Control over Atlantis. "Atlantis is now under my control," Helia said, and everything the earth people were working on shut off.

**Hours Later…**

Amber was in her quarters, packing her belongings to go back to Earth. Everyone on the expedition was being forced to go back to earth, because of the ancients. She was almost finished packing all that was left were her laptop and her hoverboard (there was no way she was leaving it).

There was a knock at the door and Amber shouted for the person/people to come in. The door opened and Jeremy walked in with a backpack on his back. "You still packing?" he asked.

"Just finished," Amber smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You didn't have much."

"Well," Jeremy laughed. "I guess I thought that between everyone on the expedition, Atlantis would have been destroyed in a week."

Amber laughed and picked up her bags, shrinking the hoverboard and placing it in her pants pocket. She grabbed her laptop and they headed down to the Gate Room.

In the gate room, Amber and Jeremy said their goodbyes to people they may never see again. Amber found Raine at the far end of end of the gate room. "So," Amber began. "Here are your options. Stay with the bitchy ancients or go to Earth with me and stay at my place."

Raine thought for a moment and with her hands, she _weighed _her options. "Stay with the Ancients that will kill me?" her left hand went up. "Or go with Amber, my dumb-smart friend." Her left went down and her right went up.

"You know Alek can come right?" Amber asked.

Raine smirked. "Ding, ding, ding we have a…" A hand landed on her right shoulder. The two girls looked and saw an ancient guard. "Oh shit," Raine said as she spun around.

"What are you doing 44354?" he asked.

Raine could sense Alek enter the gate room. She also heard people start to go through the gate. She ran, grabbing Alek's hand along the way and went through the gate.

Amber looked at the guard, slowly picked up her bags, and dove through the gate; if Raine didn't like someone, neither did she.

**In the SGC Building…**

"Man, it really sucks to be back!" Amber exclaimed, after glancing around the SGC Gate Room. Jeremy walked up beside her, laughing slightly. "What are you laughing at? I can always leave you injured ass here," she scowled, skipping down the steel ramp and met up with Raine and Alek at the bottom.

"Ugg, can we go now?" Raine said, as the Gate deactivated. "Just thinking of the chance that those ancients can dial in at any moment makes me… you understand, right?"

Amber shrugged, she had no idea what Raine was trying to say. "Mm-okay, I had my brother drop of my car," Amber replied, leading the way out of the Gate Room and to the garage. She avoided contact with anyone else, she didn't want any of the SGC people to try and persuade her to stay within the off-world program. Stepping into the garage, she found her keys in one of her many pockets and hit the 'unlock' button to find her vehicle. Amber smirked, Jay had brought her favorite car. "This way!" she exclaimed, running down the pavement to a black, shiny car. She gave the car a hug and said, "God I missed you!"

Raine looked at the car, "Damn, that's nice! I didn't know you had a lambo too!"

Jeremy's jaw dropped when he saw the black Lamborghini. "What does she mean by 'too'?" he asked.

"My Ferraris, Corvettes, and others that I am working on pronouncing. My mom left me and Jay _some_ cash, and plus the money I got from wrestlin' I'm pretty well set," Amber smiled, popping the trunk and tossing her bags in. "I know, I should've told you, but I can _never_ be too careful!"

He frowned, what was that supposed to mean? Letting it go, he tossed the single bag he had into the trunk and walked over to the passenger door of the car. The doors opened upward and Amber jumped into the driver's seat, Raine and Alek took the back seat, and Jeremy sat in the passenger seat. "Buckle up," Amber said, with a smirk, "never trust my driving."

"Don't get us killed," Alek grumbled


	34. Chapter 34

30/05/2009 17:09:00

The ride to Amber's house wasn't too long, it only took about two hours and she was obeying the speed limits. Alek and Raine sat in the back seat; Raine stared out the window at the Colorado scenery, which wasn't much. "You live in the middle of nowhere," she muttered, looking at Amber who was fiddling with the stereo instead of watching the road. Jeremy had passed out a while ago, Amber gave him his meds early so she didn't have to hear him bitch and whine.

"Yeah, well I haven't gotten around to building on it yet," Amber smiled, turning around and leaving one hand on the wheel.

"_Wait_, you own ALL of this?" Raine asked for clarification.

Amber sighed, "Yeah. You are more than welcome to pick out a couple acres, y'know, if we have to leave Atlantis permanently."

"We'll see," Raine smiled, leaning against Alek. "Are we there yet?"

"Stop your bitchin," Amber snapped, looking back at the road. They were almost there, she could see the east most wing of her house. The black Lamborghini sped forward, no longer following the speed limit and soon halted (more like stopped dead in its tracks) at a large steel gate.

Jeremy woke with a start, "What the hell?"

"Honey, we're home!" she laughed, sliding a key card to open the gate and drove through the gate.

"Really? Where the hell are we?" he asked, thinking that he was still sleeping.

Amber laughed, "My place. I never did spend much time here, never really had the chance with being on tour and over seas and galaxies. No worries, you're not dreaming. This would be too much for a dream."

Raine peered out the window, Amber's house was huge, not Atlantis huge, but close enough for Earth. Alek just shrugged, at least it was better than being on Atlantis at the moment, even Raine could agree with that. _Out of curiosity,_ Raine thought to Amber, _how much do you have?_

_Enough to own the whole United States and Australia,_ Amber smirked, pulling the Lamborghini into a underground garage. "Uh, Jeremy?" Amber asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "Are you okay? Hello? Say something!"

He was too shocked to say anything and opened the door right away when the car stopped. Amber sighed, rolling her eyes and pocketed her keys before doing the same. "It's not much of a garage, but the other cars that I have for show are in my basement." Amber informed, seeing Jeremy eyeing the two Ferraris on both sides of the Lamborghini as well as the black and red Camaro.

Raine came up beside Amber, she was impressed at Amber's taste in vehicles. "Which am I and Alek allowed to test drive?" she asked grinning.

"Any car I've got, including the ones on display. All except for the Lamborghini, its very special. Jay got it for me after the crash, sort of pay back for the bail," Amber replied, going over to the trunk and tossing Alek his and Raine's bags (they had brought some things). She picked up her fifty millions bags and slung Jeremy's over her shoulder. "Shall we? The house is _much_ interesting."

Raine led the way with Alek, because she could and nodded in approval when she approached the house. It had four floors, and was about as wide as the White House, possibly a few yards larger, with four large white pillar in the front, separating the outside stairs and the top three floors. Beyond the house Raine could see a pool, as well as a crystal clear pond. Why Amber built a pool when she could swim in the pond was unknown.

Amber glanced over at Jeremy, he didn't look angry, but he didn't look particularly happy either. She hoped it was a side effect of the medication the Carson gave him, but she knew it wasn't. _He's mad, isn't he?_ Amber asked Raine.

_Not really, more confused as to why you didn't tell him and why he didn't see this coming with his brothers' salary. Oh, when do we get to meet these famous brothers of his!_ Raine replied, looking over her shoulder quickly.

_Soon enough, most likely next week when they have a show in Denver,_ Amber sighed before running ahead of them all and up the stairs. She reached into her left bottom-most front pocket of her camo pants where she grabbed a single golden key. The key fit in the keyhole and there was a click, the glass door opened with a slight push.

Raine walked up beside Amber. "A little big for one person, isn't it?" she whispered.

"Nah, you know that I like things big, _really_ big," Amber smirked, holding the door open for them.

"Didn't need that picture," Raine whimpered, walking in behind Alek.

Before Jeremy could walk in, Amber put her hand in front of him. "I'll explain in a few," she promised, giving him the most hopeful look she could. It was a look that could buy over her brother for anything she wanted when she was younger. All he did was nod and walk through her arm barrier. Amber sighed and closed the door behind her, right before gazing up at the spiral staircase to the second and third floor; the only way to reach the forth floor was by the elevator right under the stair case base.

"Damn, your design?" Raine commented. "Let me guess, some sort of kitchen on each floor, if not a fridge and microwave. You've got the forth floor all to yourselves (she emphasized on that), and… what else can you have?"

"Spare rooms on the third floor, luxury bathroom in every bedroom with smaller ones on each end of the first three floors. On the second floor: weaponry, computer room, knickknacks, my second closet, pictures, movie room, and… other things," Amber answered smiling. "First floor is just the basic living room, dining room, grand kitchen and this wonderful stair case."

"Ah, sounds interesting," Raine said.

Amber nodded. "You two can explore, I'm heading upstairs to put my stuff away before it piles up due to my procrastination. You can have which ever room you want on the third floor, better yet, that floor is yours, have fun and try not to break anything that I haven't broken, those things are very precious."

"Your brain is a precious and unused thing," Raine muttered with a slight laugh. Alek even chuckled slightly.

"I know, hence why it isn't broken yet," Amber scowled, dragging her bags to the elevator. "Come on, _you_ can explore later. I need something to keep me on task."

_Yeah right, you'll be all over him in ten minutes,_ Raine muttered before running up the stairs.

Amber laughed shaking her head, _You're most likely probably absolutely right._ She smacked Jeremy's hand away when he offered to help with some of the bags. "Uh, uh, Carson said nothing over a class of water," she smiled, kicking the rest of the bags into the elevator.

"Carson not here, now is he?" he replied, trying not to give into her entrancing smile.

"You wanna bet on that? I've got him on speed dial," Amber said, still smiling when she hit the 4 button on the elevator wall.

Jeremy let his head drop, he had already lost whatever fight they were in, if you could even call it a fight. The elevator went up and dinged within thirty seconds (Super Elevator! LOL). When the door opened, Amber tossed all the bags into the closest corner. "That's as 'put-away' as they are going to get right now," she nodded, clapping her hands like she had completed a masterpiece. "Now's your chance to ask any questions you've been dying to ask ever since you found out that I came with not just great looks (she winked at him), but a whole shit load of money too."

Before he could speak, which was very difficult because he was so awestruck by the room, Amber ran and jumped onto the bed. The room was the exact length of the house, complete with a king-sized bed, three drawers, a small path to the master bathroom (which was really nice), another path to a small kitchen, and anything else Amber could fit in there. On the ceiling at the foot of the bed was a drop-down 72in plasma flat screen television. He slowly walked over to the bed. "First thing's first: Why?" he asked.

"'Cause I wouldn't know if you loved _me_ and not the money," she asked, sounding like a fricken rich girl from the movies. "It's really common sense."

He nodded slightly, he could understand that. "Is there anything else you want to tell me? Like you've got a twin sister and I've been doin' you both?" he asked, trying to be serious as well as ridiculous at the same time.

"I've got a twin brother, isn't that enough?" Amber laughed, lying back on the bed.

"Hey, I'm asking the questions," he said, laughing with her and sitting on the bed. "Let's see… how much of this is from your mom?"

Amber stopped laughing and thought for a moment. "About the whole house, I bought everything else with my other money," she said.

"Alright… um… Any dangerous animals I need to worry about? Don't give me that look, I _know_ you," he said.

Amber thought for another moment. "One of my pets bites you and then you accuse me of keeping dangerous animals in my _bedroom_," she sassed, jokingly.

Jeremy shook his head, putting his hands on her shoulders to keep her from getting up. "That goldfish nearly took my hand off," he joked. "Didn't I toss that thing into Jay's bed after it bit me?"

"Please leave Jay out of this…" Amber mumbled, Jay _still_ doesn't know about them yet other than they worked together. "And yes, you did. It bit him the next morning."

"It lived _that_ long!" Jeremy laughed, he had forgotten this; it only happened in freshmen year of high school.

_Ding-ding, it's been ten minutes,_ Raine's voice sounded in Amber's head, causing her to burst out laughing. _And it seems that you two have nothing else to talk about_.

It took Jeremy a minute to figure out why she was laughing when neither of them had said anything and then couldn't help but laugh himself at the thought of what Raine must be saying. "One last question," he started, but trailed off.

"Yeah, what?" Amber asked, grinning.

"Does Jay know?" he questioned.

Amber closed her eyes and pretended to cry. "Gah, you've caught me!" she sighed. "It slipped my mind last time I saw him. Though, Sarah does know, but she would have forgotten in five minutes."

"Oh well, our brothers can find out at the same time," he shrugged.

"Wait one minute!" Amber said, opening her eyes. "Jeff and Matt don't know! And you yelled at me for not telling my dad!"

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Dads beat brothers," he said.

Amber sighed with a half-frown. "Fine, fine, you win!" she confessed.

"What do I win?" he whispered in her ear.

"A unlimited credit card and… me!" she smiled, reaching upward to kiss him.


	35. Chapter 35

30/05/2009 17:10:00

**Morning**

Raine and Alek were up _way_ before Amber and Jeremy and answered the door when someone knocked. Raine opened the door, with Alek standing directly behind her. Standing in front of her was Amber's twin brother Jay. "Damn, you really do look a lot like John," Raine said, letting him in.

"Thanks, is Amber up yet? It is noon," Jay replied with a laugh. "I told her that I'd be here." He had the same short black hair, face expression, but he had his mother's eyes.

"I think she and Jeremy passed out around four this morning…" Raine said, and then realized that Jay had no idea about his sister and Jeremy.

Jay looked at her confused. "Jeremy's here?" he asked. "Why?"

_Amber, time to wake your ass up. Your brother is here,_ Raine said, telling Jay to hold on a sec. The three of them could her a scream from upstairs and then a couple crashes before the elevator dinged on the first floor. Amber walked out in a long shirt with a big yawn and stretch.

"Mornin' sleepy head," Jay laughed giving his "baby" sister a hug. He was older than her by a hour or so, she was very stubborn and still is.

Amber groaned, "It's way too early. What are you doing here again?"

Raine laughed. "That's great to say when he hasn't seen you a half a year, last thing he knew you were dead," she said.

"I'm used to it," Jay replied. Before he could say more, the elevator dinged again and Jeremy walked out.

"Amber, I need my meds, where did you put them?" he asked, oblivious to Jay standing there trying not to laugh at him. At least he had his pants on, though he had no shirt on to cover the weight bandages over his chest.

Amber couldn't help put laugh. "In your back pocket," she replied and then said to Jay. "He got shot, three times."

Raine was surprised by Jay's reaction, he was ecstatic and _happy_. _Is your brother sane?_ She asked Amber when Jay went to hug Jeremy.

"Dude, it's about time!" he said.

_Honestly, I have no idea,_ Amber replied, pulling her brother back by his shirt collar. "Let him be, Carson will _kill_ you if you break his stitches," Amber said, and then winked at Jeremy. "Um, Jay , can I talk to you for second… alone."

_Ah, have fun with that, and I'll start calling the men in white,_ Raine smiled, before dragging Alek and Jeremy out of the room to let the siblings talk. However, she really wanted to hear this conversation so she open her and Amber's mind link to eavesdrop.

Jay, like many older brothers, thought that he was in deep trouble, ha, he didn't know the half of it. "Oh great, what did I do this time," he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not what you did… it's what I did," Amber sighed, rolling her shoulder to get his hand off.

"Oh god, you're pregnant!" he exclaimed.

Amber shouted and laughed, "NO! I'm not. Geez, you have the same reaction as dad!"

"If its not that, then what is it?" Jay asked, happy that he wasn't going to be an uncle.

Amber sighed and looked up into her brother's eyes. "Jay, I'm getting married," she smiled. Jay had a different reaction than John, thankfully, but he took it like a _man_ and fainted.

Amber knelt down beside him on the floor and sighed. "What a man you are," she muttered before shouting. "He fainted!"

**Later**

Amber called Sarah, Jay's wife (we are still trying to figure out that one), told her that her husband was lying on the floor because he fainted at the news. Sarah arrived at the house in about a half hour with both Seth and Sophia. Seth was 2 and a half, while his little sister Sophia was six months old, they were both adorable. During the wait for Sarah, Amber had changed and so did Jeremy, so they were at least decent.

"So, what did you tell him?" Sarah asked, giving Amber Sophia to hold. Sarah had dark brown hair and blue eyes, she too had been in the army for a short period of time and resigned when Jay was taken off duty.

Amber smiled at Sophia, who just woke up; she was so cute. "Wow, you did forget. About me and Jeremy getting hitched," she answered, looking up from the baby.

"Oh that's right!" Sarah laughed. Seth was holding her hand and looked up at Amber, he hadn't seen her since he was born so he didn't remember her.

Finally, Jeremy came over and took Sophia from Amber. "I'm surprised that John didn't faint, he screamed when he read her file," he said to Sarah, who laughed.

"That must have been a YouTube® moment, at least _he_ didn't shoot you," Sarah said. (note: they haven't even bothered to see if Jay was okay. They left him on the floor.)

"It was, you had to be there… actually, he tried to shoot me," Jeremy said. Amber had finally decided that Jay slept long enough and poor a ice-cold glass of water on his head. He jumped to his feet shaking the water off his head.

Amber laughed. "Good morning to you, have a nice sleep?" she asked, still laughing.

Jay nodded slightly, looking at Sarah. "You knew, didn't you?" he said, even though he knew the answer.

"She told me a while ago, I just forgot," Sarah smiled guiltily, lightly moving Seth to go over to his dad. Jay let it go, she had him wrapped around her finger.

Raine came into the room, Alek stayed back because the kids would be afraid of him. She thought Seth and Sophia were the cutest and took Sophia from Jeremy. "Aw! Can I steal her?!" Raine asked, then received a horrified look from Sarah when Jay started to say sure, as a joke. "Don't worry, she wouldn't go over well with Alek."

"He's here?!" Sarah exclaimed looking around, she had heard a lot about him and Raine, from many e-mails with Amber.

Raine nodded. "He's upstairs," she replied. "You can meet him later, when the kids are passed out."

They chatted for a little while longer and then put the kids to sleep in the first floor living room while they sat down and enjoyed some dinner that Sarah, Amber and Raine ordered over the phone. Alek came down at that time. "So, why did you guys come back to this boring old galaxy. There's probably loads of better places to be than Earth," Jay laughed, sipping a beer.

"The _wonderful_ ancients decided to boot our asses," Amber replied, sipping a bottle of Mountain Dew®; she's not allowed to have beer ever since what happened at her 21st birthday, you don't even want to know. "They said that one day they will let us return, but not now. I really hope that they get killed by the Replicators and eaten by the wraith."

"I second that," Raine said, and then Alek grumbled in acknowledgement.

"Why would the ancients do that? I mean, you were the ones that brought them back to Atlantis anyway!" Sarah asked, after taking a bite of her food. "Then hardly seem like the great people we've read about."

Amber sighed, "Who knows, but if it was up to me, I'd say screw them and stay there. However, Raine changed my mind."

_Drop it,_ Raine scowled and then said, "It wouldn't be a good idea, they wouldn't work well with the Earth people. Too Smart for them."

Jay laughed, he had met most of the people that went on the expedition and most of them wouldn't classify as smart enough to work with the ancients.

It was nearly midnight when Jay and Sarah went home with the kids. Amber sighed, leaning in the doorway watching her already married brother go home with his wife and kids. He got married at twenty, and now he has survived marriage for two years, he's lucky. You wouldn't say that she was jealous, but she didn't think that it was fair that the twin brother got married before the hott sister. Oh well, Amber just wanted to see Jay happy because she rarely got to see him since her job shipped her over galaxies.

Jeremy came up behind her and saw her expression. He could only imagine what his brothers were going to think when their baby brother by seven (Jeff) and eleven (Matt) years gets married before them, he's only twenty-three. "Come on, time to get you in bed," he said, pulling her back into the house and shutting the door.

She yawned with a nod, "Yeah, yeah, I'm goin'."

Raine laughed as she and Alek walked up the stairs. "'Night, see you two in the morning, and I mean it!" Raine said before they went down the third floor corridor.

**Monday**

"Wake up! You lazy bum! It's already done, get up! Damn, I need to get me some of those pain killers," Amber shouted, jumping on the bed beside the still passed out Jeremy. She was fully dressed in green camouflage pants and a white tube top with the camo wrist warmers and hat. "That's it, wake up or you're going to find yourself in more pain than you already are. That's right, I'll bring your brothers here."

Amber sighed and jumped off the bed, grabbing the bottle of pain meds on the nightstand. "_Hydromophome_, damn," Amber said, shaking the bottle slightly before placing it back down. She thought for a moment and ran into the bath. A few minutes later she walked back over to bed with a bucket ice cold water. "You got to the count of three before I soak your ass with ice cold water. One…two…three!" Amber said, and since he didn't moan or even budge, she dumped the 4 liters of water on him. That woke him up.

"What was that for!?" he shouted, jumping out of bed.

"I warned you, we have to leave the house by one-thirty. It's one-o-seven now, and you wouldn't wake up, that's where the water came into play. _Hydromophome_, strong meds indeed," Amber replied, wiping off the water that had sprayed onto her face. "Come on. Don't want to keep Jeff and Matt waiting, you _know_ how they get."

Amber left the room without a reply, pocketing the pain meds as she went by the nightstand. Raine was already waiting with Alek by the door, she was excited to meet the famous Hardy boys Amber had talked about. _Thanks for the cold water_, Amber smirked walking out the front door. _Oh, pink or red Ferrari?_

_Which was _your_ signature car when you were on tour?_ Raine asked, giving Amber the answer of the pink one.

Raine shook her head and looked at Alek. "This is going to be interesting, why are you so 'grr'?" she asked.

"Don't really want to be here," he grumbled.

"Yeah, well, it's better than Atlantis and better than being under the constant supervision of the SGC. I'd rather be here than there any day," Raine replied, just before Jeremy left the elevator. "Enjoy your wake-up call did we?"

He just glared at her, not an Alek glare, but enough for her not to say anything. His blond hair was soaked and he still looked tired. "Yeah, thanks for your input," he mumbled walking out the door while messing up his wet hair.

Raine smiled, and heard Alek laugh, really laugh. "Perfect," she laughed and followed him out the door.

Amber pulled up in her custom-made pink Ferrari and she had a smile across her face. "Raine, Alek, since this is a two-seater, you two get the bike over there," Amber said, moving her head to the left where a bike was waiting. "Key is in the ignition."

Raine smirked, chuckling manically as she and Alek ran over. The bike was a silver BMW K1200R Sport, and a very nice one at that. "Will follow," Raine smiled, getting on the bike behind Alek. She wrapped her arms around his waist when he pulled the kickstand back with his foot after starting the engine.

"Alright," Amber said, when Jeremy sat in the passenger seat. "Now, good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?"

"Really great, though tomorrow I would like to wake up dry," Jeremy replied, laughing at her sudden change of mood. "Come on, you know how Jeff and Matt will get if we don't get there on time."

Amber frowned, pressing the gas petal as far as it will go. "You better put your seat belt on," she said, driving the Ferrari right through the open gate with Alek and Raine following behind.

It took about an hour to get to Denver Civic Center from Amber's house, they weren't really paying attention to the speed limits. Amber knew all the Police Departments, and Jay was a local cop, so they were clear as long as they stopped at the stoplights on red. Amber pulled up to the security man who stopped them at the garage where all the superstars were parked. "Sorry, Ms., but you have to use the other garage," he said.

"You know, I really don't think Jeff and Matt will like their poor injured baby brother walking all that way," Amber said, holding up her I.D. "They're with us."

The man's eyes widened, "Go right in!"

Amber smiled, "Thank you." She pulled the Ferrari though the gate and then she and Jeremy started to laugh. No, no person in a Ferrari should be allowed in the Superstars' garage, what a moron.

She parked the car in the closest spot and Alek parked the bike beside them. "You guys can have it," Amber smiled, "as an early Christmas gift or something." She hoped over the driver's door and looked around, no one was in their cars. They must be rehearsing or something inside.

"You serious?" Alek asked, he liked motorcycles.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Amber asked, puzzled.

"Thanks," Raine smiled, sliding off the bike and brushing off the dust on her jeans and black tank top.

Amber nodded, "Let's go."

They followed her into the backstage area of the civic center, some of the crew looked at them weird, but said nothing. Amber looked around, not as frantically as Jeremy, to find Jeff and Matt. Though, instead she ran over to another Superstar she had worked with. "Hey John!" Amber smiled, stopping in front of John Cena.

"Amber? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be over seas?" he asked, being a marine himself. He glanced over her shoulder at Jeremy, Raine and Alek. "You must be look for the Hardys. There out in the ring."

"Thanks John. We, uh, had a little set back and they set us home for a while," Amber replied with a truthful lie. "See you later!"

She led the way to the arena where the Hardys were rehearsing their match for the show that night against Kurt Hawkins and Zach Ryder. "Jeremy, they're your brothers you go first," Amber said, pushing him forward. He sighed and walked down the ramp (yeah, they went that way) to see his brothers.

Matt stopped getting ready to do a Twist of Fate on Ryder when he saw Jeremy coming down. "Guys, I think we've got it," he said, when Jeff jumped off the top rope to the ground outside the ring and ran up to their baby brother. He soon rolled under the bottom rope and did the same.

Jeff had blond and blue hair, wow close to normal. He lift up Jeremy over his shoulder. Amber sighed and said, "You have to put him down. Trust me, put him down."

Jeff obeyed, he knew what Amber was like when she wanted something done. "What are you guys doing back? Aren't you guys on like a five year trip or something?" he asked. "Oh, and why did I have to put him down?"

Jeremy laughed. "Funny story actually… who knew jumping in front of a bullet would actually hurt?"

Matt and Jeff exchanged looks before saying exactly what Jay did. "It's about fucking time. So, is _Major_ Amber babysitting you?" Matt teased.

"Uh, no," Jeremy sighed, trying to ignore Raine's background laughing. "They sort of got sent back because they needed a break."

"Ah, dude, you need to find yourself a girl you can't live your life alone," Jeff said, resting a hand on Jeremy's shoulder and gave him a nod.

_Aren't they cute!_ Amber said to Raine, sitting on the edge of the ring.

_Yeah… Alek's wondering what's with Jeff's hair,_ Raine replied.

_It's actually close to normal,_ Amber stated, looking around the arena.

Jeremy put his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "That's why I'm here, because I _do _have a girl that I'm getting married to," he said, trying to keep a straight face. Jeff and Matt both looked at him in disbelief. They started to flood him with questions about what she was like, how old is she, is she hott, and what's her name.

"Come on, you've got to tell us so we can persuade her to dump your ass. It's just not right that the baby brother gets hitched before the older ones."

"I doubt that she'll give in, 'cause she just heard this entire conversation…" Jeremy said, his straight face now gone as he winked at Amber who was jumping off the top rope and doing a triple flip in the air.

Jeff caught the wink and started to feel faint.

Raine laughed. "Man, is he going to take it like a man too and faint like Jay?" she asked. Alek grinned because he was thinking the same thing too.

Matt looked at her. "And who are you?"

"Raine, this is Alek. We're, er, co-workers with them," she answered. "Wow, first we have a gun showdown, then the idiotic 'since when' from Rodney, then Jay fainting, and now the two of you. What's it going to be? Re-injuring your brother or what?"

"It's going to be amusing either way," Alek grumbled. He speaks!

Matt and Jeff shook their heads. "Nah, we wouldn't strangle him until he's healed. We'll put him back in the hospital like the fish did… yeah, we know about that. I'm happy for you man," Matt said, hugging his brother.

Jeff crossed his arms, he was totally jealous that his baby brother got to do Amber and he didn't. He tried to get her to go out with him when they worked together, but obviously it didn't work out. "I'm glad too," he scowled, glancing over at Amber, and now Raine, in the ring. They were just tossing each other around for yucks, to pass the time. Alek watched Raine to make she didn't get hurt, though he really didn't have to worry about anything.

"So dude, can we see the battle scars!" Matt asked, getting Jeff back into his whacked-out self. Jeff didn't give Jeremy a choice and lifted off his shirt. "Dude, three times! You should be dead. Who did you jump in front of, must have been someone important."

"If it wasn't you two, then who else would it be. I'll give you idiots a hint: she's got a nice ass, curves, and oh look, she's standing right behind you with camo pants. I say again, you're idiots," Jeremy sighed, snatching his shirt back and putting it back on.

So those are Jeremy's half-brothers. Their mom died when they were thirteen, his mom got together with their dad and that's how Jeremy came to be. The four of them stayed for the show, Amber and Raine found it exciting; Alek and Jeremy could care less. One because they prefer real fighting, and two, they weren't gay to look at the half-naked guys wrestle.

_*******_

_**We don't have any connection with WWE or the Hardys, which is very unfortunate because they rock. The whole story of Jeremy being their brother is not true, though it is true that the Hardys mother died which is very sad. Please don't take our story line of that, it's original. **_

_I, Twi, own the rights to Jay, Sarah, Seth and Sophia Sheppard so please don't use them._


	36. Chapter 36

30/05/2009 17:11:00

**One **_**Long**_** Month Later**

"Gah!" Amber groaned, hanged her the top half of her body off the couch. "It's been too long since I've shot someone, AND, we haven't even heard anything from the SGC. What am I supposed to do with my life now!?"

Raine did the same next to her. "I agree, it has been way too long," she sighed looking up at the ceiling. "If only the Replicators attacked the bastards, that would make our worlds spin a whole hell of a lot faster."

"If only, if only," Amber nodded, folding her arms behind her head. They sat there in silence, pondering their options for entertainment, which wasn't much. "What do you want to do now? The guys are out doing guy things, so they aren't much help."

Raine shook her head. "I have no idea, we've torn apart nearly every square inch of this place. What's left, some secret underground bunker with a couple jets?"

Amber jumped up, a light bulb flashing above her head. "I've got something better! It's something I've been working on since SG-1 found the first puddlejumper awhile ago." She took Raine's hand, got her to her feet and dragged her to the basement, which really wasn't a basement because it had everything that Amber couldn't fit on the second floor.

Amber's hand trailed against the wall to find the trigger to open a secret door in the wall. "Where is that fucking thing?" she cursed under her breath. As she finished her sentence, her hand hit the trigger and opened the secret door in front of them. "Here we are!"

"This place is like a fortress, no wonder we can't find you half the time," Raine muttered, following Amber down the steps. A clap, revealing a one-person fighter jet that was larger than the Daedalus' CO2s, cued the lights on. The jet was a silver color, normal because it was unpainted or marked. "It's a jet, what's so special about it?"

Amber shook her head and turned on the computers on the wall, pulling up the schematics on the jet. "It's not _just _a jet, silly! Last time I was home I was interfacing ancient technology with our modern-day tech."

Raine looked at her puzzled. "You mean like the Daedalus?"

"No, that would be _Asguard_ technology. I took the jumper's power crystals…" Amber was interrupted.

"So, it's a Puddlejumper 2.0?" Raine said, looking at the schematics with interest. "Interesting."

Amber nodded, crossing her arm by her chest. "Yes, and it is very interesting. Already it is much faster, has more firepower and it comes with a personal shield. However, there's some error with the controls and it's _very_ difficult to land, as well as shoot in a straight line."

"Ah, I can fix that. I have to ask, why is it smaller than a regular jumper?" Raine asked, starting to fix the errors that Amber had described.

"A regular jumper is used for more transportation and exploring. I designed this one for fighting and defense, something we could use on Atlantis. It uses zero-point energy to supply an unlimited amount of firepower, which also powers the shield," Amber explained, watching Raine fix the bugs in mere seconds. "These would be better for Atlantis to use during a wraith attack or Replicator invasion."

Raine turned with another puzzled look. "Why hasn't the SGC granted you permission to bring this prototype to Atlantis for testing? This could really help with the whole expedition."

Amber smiled, nodding her head in defeat. "The I.O.A. says that the zero-point energy would eventually become unstable and backfire, also, they really aren't fans of my work with artillery and planes. So they are a bit… malicious and shouldn't even exist for the sake of humankind."

Raine laughed, turning back to make sure she corrected everything. "Ah, some twits they are. Don't you have more say than they do? I mean, you have joint ownership over the SGC."

"The I.O.A. and the president trump my say, unfortunately," Amber sighed, running up to jet and opening the hatch to the pilot seat. "Let's test this sucker. If it works, it's coming to Atlantis, never to be duplicated so the I.O.A. will be "happy"."

"Okay, I get next round," Raine smiled.

Amber nodded, closing the hatch on her. _Hit the purple button to open the roof. _

Raine nodded, pressing her finger to the purple button. The ceiling quaked and then slid to the right leaving an opening to the sky. Amber turned the jet on and it lifted off the ground silently, the engine was very quiet due to the crystals powering it. The jet soared upward and spun on it's side. _The controls are working great, at least I don't have to worry about my brother getting a call that I'm in the hospital again,_ Amber said, putting the speed control the highest it could go. The highest speed was 926 miles per hour.

After a few minutes, Amber brought the speed gauge to about 70mph so she could test the weapon and shield systems. The shield was clear with a soft white tint when hit. _Where should the new pool be?_ Amber asked Raine when she was outside and no longer in the secret room.

_Hmm, over to the north east of the house, _Raine replied watching the jet.

_Sounds good to me,_ Amber replied, activating the weapon system with a quick thought. A bright purple comet-like beam was shot from the left wing of the jet (both wings have multiple firing units) and collided with the ground six yards to the northeast of the house. There was a big boom and the ground shook for a moment, the weapon system defiantly worked. A large hole was left in the ground with a diameter of about forty-eight yards.

Right when the jet fired, Jeremy and Alek were pulling into the driveway. "Holy shit," Jeremy exclaimed, slamming on the brakes of Amber's red Ferrari, "we left them alone for an hour and they already blew something up!"

"I expected that, though I didn't expect a jet," Alek replied opening the car door and running up to Raine who was beside the landed jet waiting to get the next ride.

"Hi Alek!" Raine smiled, giving him a hug and a peck on the lips. "We got _really_ bored."

Alek nodded, looking at the jet shocked. "I can see that," he replied, nodding his head in approval. "Nice firepower."

"Zero-point energy, really good firepower, Amber's design. And we got a new pool out of it," she smiled, pointing at the hole in the ground.

"Amber thought of that? She surprises us every single day," Alek sighed, shaking his head while wrapping his arm around Raine's waist.

Raine nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know," she agreed.

Amber hopped out of the jet and went up to Raine. "Your turn, careful though there aren't any inertial dampeners."

"We'll fix that later…" Raine said and drifted off when Amber's cell phone rang.

Amber was puzzled, who the hell was calling her? She answered, turning away and walking passed Jeremy, into the house. Raine watched her go, listening into the conversation through their mind-link. Amber walked back out of the house after five minutes and answered Jeremy's question as to who that was. "It was Carson, he's invited to a dinner with my dad, Rodney, and, unfortunately, Elizabeth, but we don't need to pay attention to her."

"Sounds good to me," Raine nodded. "Get out of the house and be around other people, no offense."

"None taken, same here," Amber smiled. "We've got to leave in about an hour to be fashionably late. You'll have to wait to take your turn tomorrow."

Raine sulked. "Of course," she muttered, reading Amber's inputted thoughts. They had to dress nicely to out-do Elizabeth, which wouldn't be that difficult but John and the others weren't the only ones they wanted in impress. Amber grabbed Raine's arm and dragged her into the house to start getting ready, leaving Jeremy and Alek standing there.

"Half the time I don't even know why I bother," Jeremy muttered, slowly walking back to the house.

"I don't know why you bother either," Alek agreed, following him. "But, she's perfect for you." Wow, he said something nice not like Alek, but he actually considers Jeremy to be a friend, someone that he could get along with at least.

Jeremy was shocked by his kindness. "Thanks, I think," he replied, entering the house to see that Amber and Raine were already gone into a secret closet were Amber kept all her clothes. He found her there once, but he couldn't really remember where it was since he wasn't paying attention to where he was at the time.

Raine looked at the giant revolving closet, examining each article of clothing that interested her. "What to wear, so many things to choose from!" Raine said, turning to Amber who was looking at herself in the mirror as she held up different outfits.

"Mmm, it's such a dilemma!" Amber sighed, tossing the outfits in her hand to the floor. "I don't know where to begin! This is probably why I haven't picked out a wedding dress yet…"

"You are such a procrastinator!" Raine exclaimed, rolling her eyes as she turned back to the clothes. A short midnight blue skirt caught her eye and she took it off the rack. She held it up to her body and it went down to her mid-thighs. "Since when do you wear blue? Other than Tripp® pants?"

"I bought 'cause some other bitch was eyeing it," Amber smiled, tossing more clothes to the floor. "Geez, I can't find anything to wear!"

Raine put the skirt aside and went up to Amber while smirking. "You don't have to worry about choosing for yourself, I know _just_ what you should wear."

"Why am I trembling in fear?" Amber muttered.

**Later**

Jeremy and Alek waited at the bottom of the stairs, hoping that they could leave soon since they were already running late as it is. Jeremy sighed, leaning against the wall. "At this rate, we'll _just_ miss the deserts," he muttered, getting Alek to smirk slightly.

"I can't even see/hear what they are doing up their, Raine blocked me out," Alek replied.

"Raine most likely tied Amber down and is dressing her like a doll," Jeremy said. "She _never_ takes this long when dressing herself."

"No comment," Alek smirked. "I'd say, let's go see what's taking so long, but we'd better stay here."

"Why?"

"Not your house yet, now is it?"

"Ugh, you're right," Jeremy sighed. Before Alek could reply, the sound of a door shutting echoed through the house. Raine stood at the top of the stairs within a few moments after the sound faded. She wore the midnight blue skirt that she had found in Amber's closet and a spaghetti-strapped black top that had multi-colored blue fireworks around them. She wore her flat black shoes and she walked down the steps to Alek's side.

"Isn't this nice?" she asked him, spinning once. "I stole it, like she'd actually care; blue isn't her color."

Alek nodded, shocked that she had on a skirt; he hadn't seen her in a dress or skirt since the ancients inhabited Atlantis years ago. His arm wrapped around her waist. "_Very _nice," he mumbled.

Raine smiled and looked up at the stairs. "Amber, get your ass down here! I don't care that you don't want to! Hey, don't say that! That's it, you have 'til the count of three to get down here or I'll personally kill him!" she shouted. She turned to Jeremy. "You'll enjoy this." _One… Two… Thr-_

_Alright! _Amber hissed stepping out into the open. She felt her blood rush to her cheeks as she gracefully walked down the stairs without tripping over anything, which was a shocker since she was wearing black heels and a skimpy black dress that stopped just above her knees. Her hair was up in a tiara twist and all in all, it seemed like the real Amber went poof. Jeremy just stared, since he never saw his own fiancée in a dress before; they had skipped both proms since it was really pointless.

_Good girl,_ Raine smirked when Amber reached the bottom of the steps. "Alright, let's go and make our wonderful arrival," she said, heading toward the door with Alek.

"Fashionably late, as always. Jeremy? Goddamn it, you used that damn wormhole in your head to transport to Mars… again," Amber sighed, waving her hand in front of his stunned face.

-x-

John Sheppard, Rodney, Carson (YAY!), and Elizabeth (grr) stood waiting outside the restaurant as the waiters set up the table for the eight-person party. Carson was attempting conversation with the somewhat crazed Elizabeth while Rodney went on and on about some new device he was working on. Then, McKay's voice drifted off as he saw a black Lamborghini pull in to the valet out of the corner of his eye. "John, look at that…" he said, pointing to the very nice, expensive sports car.

"Wonder which celeb is driving it," John mused watching as a valet man opened the driver's door. He nearly fainted when he saw thin, pale legs step out and then the rest of his daughter's figure exited the vehicle. If he hadn't been expecting Amber to show up, John wouldn't have recognized her at all. Jeremy exited from the passenger seat while Raine and Alek exited from the back seats; John could barely recognize Raine as well.

Amber tipped the valet and led the way up to the waiting friends of theirs. "Carson!" she smiled, nearly shrieking like a little girl. She ran up to him, keeping very good balance in her heels as she did so, and hugged him like she hadn't seen him in four years. "It's so glad to see you! I almost went insane!"

"Same, don't you look fancy," the doctor smiled.

Amber shrugged at Elizabeth, not even giving her a "hello" for a greeting, and smirked evilly at Rodney. "What have you done with your life? You haven't changed a little bit," she said and moved on to her dad without waiting for Rodney's reply. She tilted her head to the side as she got a good look at her dad. "Holy crap, you look so much like Jay, it's not even funny anymore. Oh… hold on, I've got a picture somewhere in this demonic contraption…" She dug into the small little purse she carried, since she had no pockets on her to put her things in places she would find them easily. There seemed to be hissing rising from the inside of the purse as she pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to John.

He took the piece of paper and unfolded it, revealing it to be a picture of Jay and Sarah, with Seth and baby Sophia.

"That's Jay… his wife Sarah… and his kids Seth and Sophia. He wanted me to give that to you, his number is on the bottom," Amber smiled. "Come on, let's get inside, people are starting to stare at me and Raine." _Which isn't really a bad thing, but now's not the time._

Raine smiled as she, too, gave Carson the biggest hug possible; he was the only member on the expedition that she could stand that wasn't Amber or Jeremy. _Yeah, Alek's about to rip out their throats for staring at my ass._

Amber laughed slightly and held the door open as they entered the restaurant.

**Later**

Dinner went by a little too quickly and soon the waiter came by with the two hundred dollar check. Amber took it and slid her credit card into the pouch. Carson and John shook their heads, "You don't have to pay the whole thing."

"Nonsense!" Amber smiled, sipping her glass of soda. "I own the place, I'll pay for it if I want." Jeremy smirked, he could get used to the whole not having to pay everything thing.

"_Own?_" John questioned, making sure he heard right. "Serious?"

Raine nodded, looking around at the decorations on the wall; they seemed very Amber-ish, except for the color of the walls, but oh well. _What else do you own?_

"Yep," Amber replied, signing the receipt when it came back. The waiter's eyes widened as he saw the signature, said it was an honor to be in her presence and walked away to tell the manager who their guest was. _I'll show you the list later. The only major thing is half the SGC, Jay and I have a joint thing over it. It is mostly him though, since I'm always working._

_Nice, do you sign the checks?_ Raine asked, sipping the wine she had order, which, she had to admit, was better than the shit they had on Atlantis.

_Nah, can't let people know they work with the man,_ Amber replied._ I have people do it for me…_

Amber's cell phone went off, as did John's, Rodney's and Elizabeth's; Carson and Jeremy left theirs at home, and obviously Alek and Raine didn't have any. The three of them answered their phones and jumped up immediately. Amber recited the call to Raine by their mind link and Raine told Alek: the Replicators had raided Atlantis and have taken over.

_**Alright, as we promised: a MAYJOR update. We're getting closer to summer and we will update more! No worries! After this chapter, things start getting **_**very**_** interesting on Atlantis. And we mean "interesting" in more ways that one. LOL. –Raine and Twi**_


End file.
